The Touma Ticket
by Dragonrails
Summary: 3 months after the Othinus situation Touma deiced's to do something for his friends in hopes that they can forgive him, so what could possibly go wrong with having the most misfortunate boy as yours for a bit? rating may be subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Touma Ticket's

 **Hey reader's how's it going? I hope you all had a good new year and Christmas and I figured I start my 2016 with a new story, I've always wanted to make a Toaru Majutsu No Index story the whole series has been a bit of an obsession of mine for quite some time and I couldn't help but want to try and make a story for one of my favorite series anyways I hope you all enjoy the story and of course if you have any suggestions or opinions about the story please write a review or send me a PM and I'll answer as soon as I can so once again enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu no index or any of the character**

 **I would also like to thank DarkBetrayer for the inspiration for this story and some of the ideas that he helped with.**

 **Prologue**

Academy city known for housing about 2.3 billion residents most of them students that are called espers people with all sorts of abilities such as controlling water, teleporting and controlling electricity to name a few with it's highly advance technology that exceeds the rest of the world. Among the 2.3 billion residents it also houses 7 highly powerful people who have gained the rank of level 5 and also the home of a certain unlucky high school boy with the ability to negate both esper and magical power.

It's been 3 months since the Othinus situation went down where Touma Kamijou had saw the destruction of the world, went through countless amounts of hell and saw the perfect world where everyone was happy and smiling but thanks to a friend who helped him get his head together and to go back to his world he had to sacrifice the happiness of his friends, he had to fight most of his friend's to save someone who was once his enemy. After everything was said and done Othinus was given her proper punishment to forever watch the world of happiness that she once destroyed. But now there was another problem it wasn't a problem that dealt with the magic and science side. This was more of a personal problem for a certain misfortunate high school boy Touma Kamijou, who at this point thought going on knees and begging forgiveness or banging his head on the ground till blood came out. Either way he knew he had to do something to solve the problem he caused.

" _What can I do? I must make up for this, I'm not regretting what I did and I'm sure that they could understand it but I want to make this right! But how? What can this misfortunate Kamijou do!?" thought Touma_ as he pasted back and forth.

"Human what are you doing? My heads starting to hurt watching you" said Othinus as she pocked her head out of the card boredbox house that Touma had made for her. It was far from perfect and her protest for a better house was still in the air and at least it was high enough so that devil cat (in Othinus's words) wouldn't be able to catch her.

"Yea Touma, why don't you sit down or better yet make me something to eat! Maybe that will help you think" said index as she turned her head. Originally she was watching t.v but after seeing Touma a bit worried she figured she help.

"I'm just thinking is all after everything that happened with Othinus, I want to do something to make up for it to all my friends, and of course you as well index. It's been 3 months since then and I'm sure that some of them have forgiven me but I still want to make up for it" said Touma as he decided to take a rest and sit near the table.

"Well human it's not like you have anything to offer them, you don't have any money so that's out of the question" said Othinus as she could see clear as day how Touma's financial situation was considering how stubborn he was being about changing her living arrangement.

"Well there must be something I can do" replied Touma as he put his head on the table and sighed a big breath.

As the day continued Touma made both Index and Othinus their dinner which happened to be a steak covered in some sauce along with some mash potatoes and peas which index got the larger portion and Othinus got a fair amount which Touma only had a medium sized cup of ramen as the three then watched some t.v for a bit till it was time for bed Touma had to take Othinus card bored box/house with him to the bathroom because sphinx at times would try to get Othinus and cause a uproar. Touma laid in the bathtub looking at the ceiling still thinking on what to do. _"So what can I do? I don't want to feel like this forever, I don't have much to offer other them myself at this point!"_ thought Touma as then a sudden idea popped inside his head "I got it!" shouted Touma as closed his mouth instantly hoping not to wake Index and Othinus as he leaded up. He opened the curtain and tried to sneak out but. ""H-Human do you have any idea what time it is? Don't you have anything better to then shout?" said Othinus as she walked out of her house wearing a little night cap along with very small black shirt that went down to her knees.

"Sorry Othinus but I finally got an idea to help me get out of this situation" said Touma in a low voice. "come with me and you'll see, I'm a genius" he said as Touma put his hand on the sink and Othinus walk on it and the two headed out into the living room. Touma had to make sure he didn't make too much noise he didn't want repeat of the last time he woke her up, he had a bad headache for days. He then got some paper and markers an then slowly walked to the table and turned on a lamp. Luckly index was a hard sleep as much as she was a big eater.

"So what's this big idea that you have" asked Othinus as she looked at Touma as he started to write something on the paper.

"Well you see I was thinking about what I could do to make up for everything that happened, an since I don't have any money and I cant really give them anything to make up for it I thought why not do this!" said Touma as he turned the paper around. Othinus looked down and it read

The Touma Kamijou Ticket

This ticket allows the bearer to give to me Touma Kamijou any commands for one full day. As long as it's not life threating and can't be hold reliable for damages, I will perform any and all commands to the best of my ability. Ticket must be presented to me on a non-school day and please remember that his Kamijou doesn't have any money

Sighed Touma Kamijou.

"So after all that thinking this is what you came up with? But I don't understand why you're doing this in the first place, I was the one who started that whole situation I was the one who made your friends into your enemies I was the reason why you fought against the whole world, I was the reason why you went through so many hell's this shouldn't be your responsibility I should be th-" said Othinus as Touma Cut her off.

"Othinus we were both responsible for it, I was the one who told you that'd I fight the entire world for you and I did, but it was my choice to make them my enemies at that point and I don't want to feel like all that wasn't worth it so I'm gonna make things right and this is for you" said Touma as Othinus had her head down a bit so he couldn't tell that she had a slight blush on her face but her eyes widen a bit when she saw that he had also given her a ticket.

"But w-why give me one? I don't understand" said Othinus completely surprised by this.

"Well why not? Your also someone important to me and I'm sure that there's something you want me to do so please take it" said Touma as he bowed his head down.

As for Othinus she couldn't help but be stunned by this whole thing she thought that she knew how he ticked but once again he proved that he could still surprise her without really trying. It was this one jester that made her want to protect his existence even more than before, she then took the ticket and already thought of how to use it. _"if I want to make full use of this I'll have to go talk to a certain someone about this, I'm the last one who should be asking for a favor but who knows when I'll get another chance like this._ Thought Othinus as she in hopes it all worked out. "very well human I'll take this into consideration but I think it's time we head back to bed I don't want that nun to wake up I'm sure we don't need a repeat of last month" said Othinus as Touma as agree and the two headed back to the bathroom

" _Hopefully I can make enough copies of the ticket at school and luckily I still got everyone's number and email address this is fool proof what can possibly go wrong?" thought Touma_ as Othinus went back into her house and went back to sleep with a light bush on her face while Touma went back into the bathtub and for once in a long time felt like he covered his bases.

Only if Touma knew the upcoming events those tickets would hold for him, if he only knew how much his friends would use those tickets on him and knew the consequences behind those tickets.

 **End of Prologue**

 **So there you go readers I know it was short but it's only the Prologue I'm going to start chapter one so I hope you enjoyed this small prologue for now and I hope you readers got some ideas as well so leave a review or PM me I'll get to them ASAP so thanks for taking the time**


	2. S1: The first Ticket

**This chapter was great to write it's something I've been thinking about alongside some other ideas for some chapters, and I have to say that I'm honestly surprised by the responses of the prologue although it was short and I did tell myself that when I started the first chapter that I wouldn't rush it and to make sure that everything ties up together I kinda like doing this chapter because although Touma and Index's relationship is very funny it's got it's serious moments in it as well and this chapter kinda make me think. What would Index do in a situation like this? So I hope you all enjoy the chapter let me know what you think about it!.**

 **Mythfan: the only thing you gotta ask yourself is who's going to service who now haha**

 **The SENDER and the TRAVLER: I don't think Touma will ever realize just how bad his misfortune can be till it's too late and I was thinking about Mikoto and Misaki I can see them trying to beat the other to the punch and as for Shirai let's just say she'd probably use it to interrogate Touma about Mikoto.**

 **Ryuhayabusa298: Thank you I'm hoping everyone can enjoy it**

 **Handsomistic1: that's the point with so many possibilities anything can happen**

 **CD DC: let's just say that Othinus and index will wonder why is Touma in the beetle position at times**

 **Wildarms13: I was the same I had practically read them all as well and I thought why not give it a try? As for the idea I didn't want to make a story that was similar to others I figured what would happen if his harem had the chance to have him for a short time? But please continue to read the story Reader-san!**

 **Darkbetrayer: I think that's a good way to say that they found a loop hole.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

 **Chapter 1 – First Ticket**

"So this "Touma Ticket" allows me to give you orders for an entire day?, And you cant refuse any of them? And you're doing this because you're feeling guilty about the whole switching sides thing you did with Othinus " Asked Index as she looked at the small piece of paper that Touma had given her just moments ago.

"That's right but like it says it can't be life threating, and like it says I'll preform them to the best of my ability, and since you were one of the people I had to fig-i-i-mean deal with I figured that you should be one of the first people that I give the ticket to, you don't have to use it right away and it can only be used on a non-school day" said Touma as he had to reinsure her that the ticket could only be used during that time. He didn't actually want her to instantly use it and make him do something before he got done making the other tickets.

"But I'm off for now I have a few things to do, I left enough food for you to last till I get back plus I'm taking Othinus with me, so just watch some TV or something" said Touma as Othinus was seen with inside Touma's shirt pocket. He then put on his wallet with what little money he had inside it and put his shoes on and headed out. After a few moments Index looked at the door just in case he ended up coming back, when it looked like it was safe Index quickly went to the bed and put her hands in-between the mattress and took out a magazine. Index was glad that she was able to read these whenever Touma left it gave her a lot of time to plan a few things out, usually she never gave any thought to magazines but when had lunch with short hair (Mikoto Misaka) she had given her one of them as long as she promised not to tell Touma about it. So ever since then she got interested in some of the articles especially the ones that dealt with liking a boy which at times the thought of Touma came to her mind every time she read them and as usual she was going to spend some time reading a new magazine that she had got thanks to the allowance that Touma had given her.

So has she flipped threw her new magazine an article had caught her eye title. 10 ways to your partner happy and truthful . Index carefully the whole article and luckily or her perfect memory she remembered all the other ones that she had read as she read the article a few of the pointers made a lot of sense to her she was hoping that one day she could actually do this and see how truthful Touma was with her. _"So this is how I can get Touma to be most honest with me! But I wonder if he'll like this though but how can I get this started?"_ Thought Index has she had instantly remembered the Touma ticket that was given to her earlier. She turned her head and saw it on the table and smiled.

Meanwhile Touma and Othinus were at the library since the school was closed he couldn't go to the computer room and use it, so the next best thing was the library which they had a computer where it was far enough so no one could see Othinus on the counter. Touma had then logged on the computer and started to make the tickets. And since he had the email address of most of the people that he was giving to he could just send it to the ones that didn't live in Academy city and hand deliver the ones that he could get a hold of.

"So human do you think this will actually work? I may not know them all personally but do you think they'll go for this?" asked Othinus curiosity

"I think it will, and even if it dosent I'll keep thinking of ways to make it up to them if there's a chance to bring back their smiles then I'll take it plus with you along I'm sure the luck of a magic god could help me out" said Touma without hesitation .

" _Did he just call me his good luck charm?"_ thought Othinus she had to slightly pull her hat down. If there was one thing she liked about his existence was that he was always honest even when saying like that would cause her to feel things that she once thought was deemed unnecessary

"now the question is, should I send a few of them to the queen and the princesses, I still got their contact number, they were one of the main people after us and they did give you a fair punishment as well, I cant send the president one since I don't even have his number so I cant do anything about that, what do you think got any suggestion?" asked Touma as he looked down at Othinus.

" As much as I hate to say it I have to agree with you about the queen and princesses, as for the president I wouldn't even know to even get his contact number or email besides how do you even get something like from the so called leader of you humans" replied Othinus but truthfully the reason why she didn't want Touma to give him one was because when she found out about how they had him tied up and were demanded they hand her over to them, he kinda made it to her shit list real fast after that.

"From what I see on this list you have a lot of females even from a few I'd think twice about but it's still reasonable to send them one, didn't you fight the one called the strongest esper in Academy city Accelerator, since he's in your contact list he should get one as well, plus one for that little girl that was with him I'm sure those two could use you for something, and that one human who calls you teacher I'm sure he could use you for something as well, aren't there a few males that you know from the magic side that you had to deal with? Or even from the science side?" asked Othinus figuring if they're going to do this they might as well get it right.

"hmm the only guy I deal with mostly from the Magic side would be Stiyl, and after thinking about it he should get one, I'm sure he was pissed that I had switched sides and probably thought something under the lines of me betraying Index or something" replied Touma not knowing how right he was about that.

As Othinus continued to look at the list of people who were going to get one of these so called "Touma Tickets" she noticed a few people's names that made her think otherwise. _"So Birdway going to get one as well? That child what could she possibly do with a ticket? I really can't trust her NOT to do something stupid with him and Lessar as well? I swear this human just knows all sorts of females, and that level 5 girl they call the Railgun, she's not much of a threat, If I was at my full size I'd beat her in some areas, but If any of them think that they can just gain any sort of power over him, I'll have to show them just how a former magic god can be"_ thought Othinus as the mere thought of the Human she knew as her understander would be taken away just like that. Caused her laugh in a low sinister way and a small dark aura to surround her.

"Hey Othinus are you ok? I thought I heard some laughing a second ago" said Touma as felt a very familiar sensation coming from the 15cm Othinus but she instantly held in her laugh when she heard his voice.

"I'm fine, I was just looking over this list and was thinking what some of these women would do was all" replied Othinus it was a partial lie but not the full truth.

After some time had passed Touma had finally finished the final version of his Touma Tickets now all he had to do was send them to their email and wait for whoever to come to him. He wasn't exactly sure on who was going to use their ticket and for what, but he was determined to do whatever it took to make everything right. After making sure the details on the tickets were right he hit copy and send to **all** of his contacts he then picked up Othinus and put her back inside his shirt pocket and the two headed back to the dorm. Once he got to his dorm room for some strange reason Touma had the sense that something was off he didn't know what but it was just a feeling that just came to him. Once he opened the door and walked in he could instantly tell something was off.

"Welcome home Touma did you enjoy your time outside" asked Index in a polite way. But that wasn't what was off about this. What was off was the fact what she was on her knees and bowed and the Touma ticket was in front of her. Touma was instantly surprised by this, or one split second he was tempted to go back outside and walk in again to make sure he was seeing things right.

"Um Index is everything ok? Did you eat something bad?" asked Touma with caution.

"Oh everything is fine, I figured I'd greet you first before I told you gave you the ticket you gave me this morning" she replied.

"So you thought of something already? That was fast, so what is it?" he asked as he picked up the ticket and put it inside his pants pocket.

"I want you to go on a date with me like they do in the movies!" said Index as Touma instantly dropped his bag. Even Othinus pocked her head out of his shirt pocket to make sure she heard correctly.

"Wait a date? That's what you want?" he said in complete surprise, he didn't think she'd want something like that.

"Yup that's what I want and from what the ticket says you have to do it" said Index knowing full well he couldn't refuse.

"Ummm, ok that's fine with me, do you have somewhere you want to go specifically?" said Touma thinking that she'd just want to go out to eat at the diner.

"Well I was thinking we could go for a walk first how's that sound?" she asked.

"Sure that sounds fun, the weather is really good today so let's go" Replied Touma thinking this so called "Date" to Index was just something simple. "Othinus you stay here, while me and Index go out" said Touma as Othinus as she nodded and climbed out of his shirt pocket and landed on the table.

"Yay a date with Touma! Lets go!" cheered Index as she quickly grabbed Touma's hands and practically dragged him out the door in a rush.

After a few moments index had finally slowed down a bit and they finally made it to the park much to her own luck it was still a sunny day, plus the scenery was just perfect the sun shining the flowers smelled great and most importantly there was no one to interrupt their date. so as the two started walking through the park Index was deciding on what to do next _"Ok the article said that I have to be confident and hopefully by the end of the night this will finally change!"_ thought Index as she grinned.

As for Touma he really didn't much of this so called date, from the looks of it he figured Index wanted to spend some time together which of course he had no problem with of course, he was even starting to enjoy this peaceful time with the nun as they started to walk he saw a hot dog stand although he said he didn't have any money on him he figured why not make this time even better and have something to eat he was just hoping he didn't have buy the entire hot dog stand considering index's stomach. "Hey Index there's a hot dog stand over there do you want one?" ask Touma as he pointed at it.

As for Index she was torn she didn't want Touma to think that this date was just time to eat something and go home but those hot dog smelled so good though. " n-n-no I'm fine lets just continue walking" replied Index as the temptation was already growing inside her.

"Huh…are you alright Index?" asked Touma completely surprised this was the first time Index actually said no to wanting food. It was kinda scaring him.

"I said I'm fine, I don't want any of those delicious hot dogs that would look so good with some ketchup and some fries on the side" replied Index as she let her desire slip out.

"haha ok ok I get it, lets go" he replied as he could tell Index was really trying.

So as the two walked through the park they saw some dogs running around, people jogging and few groups of kids just sitting with their friends chatting and laughing. Touma had decided that it was time for a small break and had told Index to wait for him at the bench that was near the bathroom. As Index was waiting for Touma she looked around to make sure Touma wasn't going to surprise her as she took out a few pieces of paper from her pockets and started to quickly read it. It was the article that she had read from the magazine that she had brought some time ago. After a few moments of quickly reading it she quickly put it back inside her pockets but just as she did that the smell of some very delicious had gotten her attention as she looked at the concern of her eye and saw a tray with a hotdog with ketchup and fries. "I figured you were getting hungry so I got us something" said Touma as Index turned around and saw Touma with two trays of food.

Index was surprised by this even though she had no to the food Touma had still went out of his way to get her something. "I found us a good table near the vending machine looks like a good spot to enjoy the food" said Touma as Index smiled and the two headed for the table as the two sat down and enjoyed the food Touma was surprised that today went well for him. He was able to send out the tickets to his friends, and he was able to enjoy this time with index without any misfortune whatsoever!, but Touma had forgotten for just a split second on how much the universe hated his guts at times.

"Touma! Touma! I read in this magazine that after having a good lunch with your partner, that we should take a hot bath together can I wash your back first before you do mine!" said Index with a straight face.

Touma spit out his food the moment he heard he her, he was hoping that he had heard wrong, oh god he was hoping he really heard it wrong. "W-W-What was that index I didn't quite get that" he replied hoping he could turn this around.

"I said when we get back to the apartment that can I wash your back first before you wash mine, I read that after a good lunch your partner can feel the need to release his extra energy when he's eaten" said Index as Touma dropped the hotdog that he was holding onto the tray.

"It also say's that having your partner finish first is a good sign that you're doing it right, so am I supposed to let have your fun till your satisfied" said Index as she slightly tilted her head, Touma was just about to react till he had over some people who had just walked by.

"Did you hear that? He's going to have his fun with her"

"He must be a loil-con"

"He must have forced her to say that, you know what they say about older men wanting younger women"

"lucky bastard!

"Index! we're leaving!" said Touma as he picked up index and started to run.

As Touma started to run while holding index he had not noticed that Mikoto Misaki also known as the third rank level 5 also known the Railgun was near the vending machine. She was just drinking some orange juice till her phone had vibrated and noticed that she had gotten an email. She clicked it and read it. "The Touma Kamijou ticket? What the hell Is that idiot thinking?" said Mikoto as she begun to read it.

"So he'll do anything I say for an entire day and cant refuse anything I say as long as it's not life threating" thought Mikoto as she instantly thought of the things she could do with him without him saying no. _"But how do I bring this up to him? Do I just print this out and go to this dorm? Do I give him a call first? What do I do!?"_ she panicked a bit. She had thought about for a second till she took a deep breath she then slowly went into her contacts and was about to give him a call until.

"Touma! Touma! So after your finished does that mean I can suggest a few positions, I'm not sure what those are but I can try my best! It also says my skin will have an afterglow effect when were done does that mean I'll glow in the dark? " said Index as Touma blushed a bit more than he did a bit ago.

"Index now isn't the time for this! And where did you read this stuff from? You're too young for something like that!" shouted Touma as he wished he could get to his dorm quickly.

"I read it in a magazine that I got, it read 10 ways to make your partner happy and truthful" said Index as Touma ran a bit faster.

" _I'm going to do a full search of the dorm when I get there, I have to burn every single one of them! I can't have her reading stuff like that I can already feel Styil's Innocentuis coming for me!" thought Touma_ as he panicked hoping he could find every single magazine that she had once he got home. He just hoped nothing stopped him before he got there.

How wrong he was.

Mikoto had just dropped the orange juice that she was drinking, when she overheard that small nun mention something about positions and afterglow to make matters worst he looked like he was rushing home, was he actually thinking of doing those things with the small nun? _"That bastard! L-l'll kill him!" thought Mikoto_ as a small spark popped up suddenly.

"We have to get home now Index, we're going to have a talk about this!" said Touma not realizing how much danger was headed his way. It wasn't till he turned his head straight when he realized that bug zapper was just ahead of him. Already prepared to shock him He could just tell that she was mad at him and he didn't even know why.

"You idiot! What are you planning with that nun! Positions and afterglow! You are a prev!" said Mikoto in anger as another spark of electricity surrounded her.

"it's not what you think!, look I don't have for this, I have to settle this matter now before I'm dead!" ran Touma as he quickly ran pass Mikoto. But she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily as she turned around and sent a line of electricity at him, but due to his instincts Touma ha just straighten out his right hand from behind him and negated her move and continued to run.

"Look bug zapper I'll talk to you later right now I have a bigger problem on me!" shouted Touma as he then quickly turned the concern and headed back to the dorm.

" _Damn he got away, crap I forgot to ask him about this whole ticket thing, how am I going to ask him now?" thought Mikoto_ as she looked at the email once more before heading back to her dorm.

Meanwhile Index and Othinus saw Touma trashing his entire dorm room looking for the Magazines "So you mind explaining this?" asked Othinus as Index sat next to her as Touma was frantically looking for the magazines

"Well we went to the park and got something to eat and I asked Touma, if it was alright if I washed him back first before he washed mine for later on tonight" said Index as Othinus jaw slightly dropped. She knew that Index always misunderstood things but even she didn't think that the nun would want to try those kinda things.

"Anything else?" she asked she was kinda scared to ask her this but seeing how Touma was reacting it may have been a good time to ask.

"Well I also asked If I could pick out a few positions after he was finished having his fun. But for some odd reason Touma picked me up and started running then short hair saw us and tried to attack Touma" replied Index totally clueless about what she said and what it meant.

As for Othinus she stood thee stunned for a few moments before turning back to Touma. "Human hurry up and find those Magazines we have to burn them out of existence!" said Othinus as she joined Touma to find those magazines.

Index just stood there not knowing what was doing on. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Index to no one in particular as she titled her head.

Meanwhile

"What hell is this shit? What the f #$ is a Touma Ticket?

"haha now he'll have no choice but to accept me as his slave!"

"Sister you got some mail, what's a Touma ticket?"

"Kamijou sent me something amazing maybe I can invite him to the church for a day?"

"That boy what has he done now? But maybe I'll have some use for him"

 **End of chapter**

 **Ok readers I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter as you may have realized that I used the nickname Bug zapper, I kinda like that more then what he normally calls her but If you readers want me to change it then let me know, also from the looks of it I may be able to update this story on Sunday's depending on how my work schedule turns out. Anyway let me know what you think of it so far and if you have any ideas or suggestions then pm me or leave a review!**


	3. S1: The Dangerous Ticket

**Hey everyone here's the next installment of The Touma Ticket, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, I have to say that I'm impressed by the amount of views the story has gotten so far I'm hoping I can do even better since you the readers have taken the time to read it, anyways the latest chapter I figured It was time that Mikoto got added into the mix, this chapter was actually pretty fun to write, and since Mikoto is pretty much a Tsundare why not have some fun with it, plus I think Touma's and Mikoto relationship is kinda funny in a lot of ways plus considering how quick she is to wanna shock him what could possibly happen so enough of my thought's enjoy the chapter and if you have an opinion or suggestion feel free to review or PM me anytime.**

 **Handsomistic1: I apologize for how the grammar is and I'll work on my punctuation marks as well I thank you for pointing that out I'll try and get better at it.**

 **ryuhayabusa298** **:** **I got something funny planned for Lessar to the point where I may have to change the rating of this story haha**

 **CD DC: I should've REALLY checked that out before uploading , I even looked it up before I even wrote her name down hell I even had to check my manga vols for it as well it seems my Microsoft word sucks and it automatically changed it, but thanks for pointing that out to me though it was helpful.**

 **pop2ww** **:** **well to be honest I wanted to make their date a simple one, and from my point of view Touma does things that unknowingly get him the harem so I figured why not do a bit of the unexpected with Index and I plan for the background characters to come into the story as well, it's not all about the main ones ya know? Plus I like some of the background characters as well so there's a good change that you'll see a chapter or more of one you like, and it's just safe to say that most of the tickets holders found a few loop holes haha**

 **Agent Nine: I wanted to do a bit of the unexpected with index so why not refuse food as a start and you'll see a few more unexpected things from her as the story continues, and you must have found a way to read my mind I had both of them on my mind, and to make sure I had everything tie together I had to flip a coin to see who would go first between the two and let's just say that it was easy to find a loop hole…or two and lewd? Haha you have no idea what's to come**

 **Disclamer I do not own Toaru Majutsu no Index**

Tokiwadai Middle School is known as one of five most prestigious schools in Academy City it's said to be only housed to the most renowned girls in the world it is also where Mikoto Misaka aka the Railgun also known as the third strongest level 5 in Academy City resides, as one may expect you would assume that one being in a prestigious school such as Tokiwadai a student would have spent their time at club activities or at the library expanding their knowledge in their respective fields. But not Mikoto Misaka she had something far important to do then spend her time at some club or waste her time with the latest fashion, it looked so important that the focused look she had on her face caused many of the other students to walk pass her with caution in the cafeteria.

"I wonder what's got her worked up?" said a random student.

"She looks completely focused, I'm sure if we asked her we wouldn't understand she's a level 5 after all" replied another student.

But unknowingly to those around her the Railgun she was simply having a mental debate _"That idiot is he trying to make a fool out of me? Is this part of scheme that he has going? What the hell am I supposed to do about this?"_ thought Mikoto as she kept looking at her cell phone. She had to make sure he read the context of the email correctly she had gotten the other day. And no matter how many times she read it, it didn't change at first she thought it was some sort of prank but after thinking about it she knew Touma wasn't the kind of person who would send random crap to her like that. But what bugged her the most was the fact that even if she had the guts to somehow go up to him and actually redeem it. What the hell would she make him do?.

" _So according to this he will do anything I tell him to the best of his ability, gezz how does he expect a girl to just go up to him and redeem this Touma Ticket? But what made him want to do something like this? This just seems too random, unless he wants me to go up to him have a talk about this, is that his plan? I don't know what to do!"_ Mikoto raised her hands in her air which caused many of the other students to jump slightly and look at her.

Mikoto quickly regained as she packed up her things and headed out the door to the outside but unknown to her a certain someone who was behind the corner held something their mouth and grinned. _"Now I wonder what's got her so railed up?. Couldn't hurt to find out who knows maybe it's something interesting"_ thought this person as she happily turned around and headed to the cafeteria.

As Mikoto continued to walk her normal route of the day, she couldn't help but continue on thinking about the email she had gotten. "Well there's no point on thinking about it anymore I might as well ask him about it once I see him again whenever that is" thought Mikoto as she went to have her one on one match with the vending machine

"I can't believe she had that many magazines, how'd even have the money to get them in the first place?" was heard a very familiar voice.

"I'd like to know how she managed to hide a few of the intense articles in some of the Anime dvd cases, I mean how does one fold several pieces of paper in a small case and somehow not smash the contents of it" said another voice but this voice wasn't as familiar as the other one.

Mikoto had turned her head slightly only to see a seemingly depressed Touma Kamijou drinking some orange juice with a hotdog on the side. But what wasn't what surprised her what surprised her the most of the fact that there was a mini Othinus sitting on the table with a small cup of the same orange juice that Touma had along with a small piece of hotdog next to it, from a normal persons point of view this would look like a teenage boy having lunch with a doll. But from her point of her she saw someone she respected? Admired? Or maybe just maybe had romantic feelings for having lunch with someone who was supposed to be gone and possibly one of the most dangerous people in the world, Mikoto stood there for a few seconds before reacting.

"What the hell is this! How is she alive!" shouted Mikoto as she walked toward Touma who jumped slightly as Othinus just simply turned her head.

"Bug zapper!? Look clam down there's a very good for this explanation for this" replied Touma as he got up really hoping a fight wouldn't break out.

"Well if it isn't the human that uses electricity for her attacks, I say I find your sudden outburst very rude, don't you have any manners?" said Othinus in a monotone voice as she grabbed her cup and took a small drink.

"What?" said Mikoto as she looked at Othinus for a moment, then back at Touma. "that dosent matter, how is she alive? And why is she with you?" she asked.

"You see a lot happened and there wasn't time to explain it all but you can kind of say that I'm taking care of her now, I'm showing her that there's more to life then what she was doing before, I mean she doesn't want to cause anymore destruction" said Touma hoping that she would accept his explanation.

"And we were having an interesting conversation before you interrupted, so is there something you want? Or do you always show such behavior as this" said Othinus in a fairly annoyed tone. She didn't want to show it but she was actually mad that the Railgun decided to ruin her time with Touma.

A quick spark popped on Mikoto's head at Othinus words but Mikoto decided to calm down just before the thought of shocking the both of them came to mind. "actually I do have something, I read the email that you sent me, I demand a rematch! Our last match didn't count!" said Mikoto as she remembered how their last match ended which caused a small blush on her face.

"You do know that the Ticket said nothing life threating? Every time we fight my life is on the line" said Touma.

"Oh come on it's not like I ever hit you, unless you let me!" she replied.

"That doesn't make it any less scary" he replied.

"Well I'm redeeming my ticket now so you have to give me one! Let's me at our usual place" said Mikoto as she stormed off.

"Such misfortune I didn't think I'd have to fight for my life so soon" moaned Touma as he bit his Hotdog.

"So you two have a usual spot that you fight at? How long as this been happening? Asked Othinus as she looked at Touma.

"Since the day I met her" was his reply as he and Othinus finished up their food

After finishing their food Touma and Othinus saw Mikoto standing there and from what they could tell she was already angry or simply just impatient "finally, let's get this started, this time it's not gonna end the same way!" said Mikoto as she pumps her fists together. As Touma then took Othinus out of his shirt pocket and put her to the side so she wouldn't get hurt.

"fine, but can we please keep this spar non-life threating as possible, I don't want to go back to the hospital again, plus my two freeloaders wont have food if that, happends….just thinking about it makes me shiver" "said Touma but the last part in a low voice because he didn't want Othinus to overhear it and make his day even worst.

"don't worry it's not doing to be that life threating unless you don't dodge at the right time of course" replied Mikoto as she then gathered electricity in both of her hands and then put the energy through the sand and magnetized it and soon made two iron swords instead of the usual one she made when she had first met the idiot.

"Hey that's not fair!, I said non-life threating! Those look very threating to me and my life!" pointed Touma frantically as Mikoto just grinned as she then lifted both her arms and swung them down causing the iron swords to rapidly charge at Touma.

"Such misfor-" Touma was interrupted in his infamous catchphrase as he quickly ran for his life as the iron sand was following him like a heat seeking missile.

As Touma ran and dogged for dear life Mikoto could tell that there was something different on the way that he was moving and dogging, the last time she had did this, he had had just ran and turned and used his right hand to shatter the sand. But this time it looked like Touma was actually dogging and using his surroundings to mislead the sand.

"So it looks like your actually trying save your energy this time, but it wont matter this time I'll win for sure!" said Mikoto as the sand moved a bit faster than before.

As the spar continued Othinus sat near a hill and watched the whole thing, while she was looking at Touma it only took her a few moments to realize what he was doing Touma wasn't just running and dogging like an idiot, he was actually keeping track of the sand and the wide area to make sure he wasn't run into anything was going to use his right hand at the right moment, and from the way he was moving remind her of when she had put him into all of those deaths, she had killed him hundreds and thousands of times over and over she used every method known to humans and some she just got creative with, but what people didn't know was Touma didn't just let her kill him, he had actually defended himself and each time she killed him Touma had subconsciously kept the knowledge, meaning he was using his instants at their fullest.

" _So it looks like all those deaths did something after all, he may not realize it and that girl from the looks of it is surprised, this so called spar could take some time"_ thought Othinus as she looked at Touma and saw that he had suddenly spun around and used his right hand to shatter one of the iron blades that was coming at him.

" _Damn, I thought if I used two blades that he wouldn't be able to defend as much but from the looks of it, the idiot managed to not only use his right hand at the right moment, but also to conserve some stamina, for the other blade"_ thought Mikoto as the other iron sand moved quicker than before.

"Shit!" Touma moved his right side quickly as the other blade came very close to cutting the entire right side of his body as he then quickly headed towards Mikoto.

But as you all know luck is never on Touma's side so unfortunately for Touma Mikoto had seen him coming at her and soon she gathered energy into her left hand and shot some electricity at him in hopes that it would slow him down a bit or stop his movements completely so the other iron sand blade could get him. "it's not going to be that easy you idiot!" said Mikoto as she saw that Touma had stopped for a split second as both the iron sand and the lighting headed towards him.

"What the hell is he thinking? If that hits him not only will he get hit but the damage to his body itself" thought Mikoto as she didn't want to think about that outcome.

But what surprised her was that as both the lighting and iron said were coming from both sides Touma had then moved as quickly at the very last second and hit the ground as both attacks each other but considering how much power Mikoto had put in that lighting attack and the iron sand soon the two attacks then not only cancelled each other out but the sand had turned into glass into the shape of her electricity.

Mikoto stood there for a few moments till the aftermath of her attacks were done, soon the smoke had gone away and all that was left was the sand that turned into glass but looked like the root system of a tree. She had then remembered about Touma but it was already too late Touma had taken the chance to run towards her with his right hand turned into a fits, Mikoto wasn't sure if she had enough time to charge another attack but she took the chance and gathered energy into her hands once again. Soon both the imaging breaker and Mikoto's hand covered in electricity were going to clash.

But then Touma's misfortune had to interfere just at that moment as his shoe laces had come undone and soon tripped over them causing him to fall towards Mikoto, as for Mikoto she didn't have time to react as both Touma's right hand and her's hit each other causing Mikoto's electricity to get negated quickly has Touma had and her collided into each other making their heads hit each other as they both fell.

Mikoto layed on the ground for a few moments before opening her eyes, for some strange reason she could feel something on top of her and something on her face, she opened her eyes to one of the most embarrassing things a girl her age could only be described as something right out of a ecchi manga or anime, Touma was on top of her and her lips and Touma's were pressed together with his right hand was on one of breast and his left arm was wrapped around her side and his hand had a very nice feel of her butt.

Mikoto was at loss for words she was so stunned and embarrassed that she couldn't say a word or move an inch, all she could feel was his lips on hers and both his hands touching her. But just as her embarrassment came just as quickly so did her anger. "YOU F #$%^& PERVERTED IDIOT!" shouted Mikoto as if the heavens decided it was time or a certain idiot to see the gates of the other side dark cloud's appeared and soon Mikoto glowed a light blue as lighting stuck the sky along with a certain idiot who still was on top of her had gotten shocked.

Othinus had then walked up to the two of them only to see a well baked Touma laying on his back and out cold. As Mikoto had quickly gotten up without saying a word, she then grabbed her stuff and soon started to run, she was so red that you could see some steam coming from her head even though her head was slightly down. "Y-y-you'll pay for this you idiot" mumbled Mikoto in a low voice as she continued to run.

As for Touma Othinus leaned down and started pointing his face with a very small stick that she had found near by. "hey human it's time to wake up, I know your not dead" said Othinus in Monotone voice. But after a few minutes of seeing that it wasn't working Othinus looked around to make sure no one was near as she looked down at Touma.

And for the first time Othinus who normally wouldn't say her true feeling or open up much about them grinned just a bit as she then said the words. "I wonder if I kissed him would he wake up?" she said out loud as she was just about to try it till. Touma had mumbled just a bit till his eyes opened only to see Othinus a few inches away from his face.

"W-w-what happened?" asked Touma as he then got up but felt very very sore for some reason, and where's bug zapper weren't we just fighting?"

"Yea you were but from what I saw human I think you won that fight" said Othinus as Touma then grabbed her and put her into his shirt pocket.

"How did I win? All I remember is running towards her and falling then our heads hit each other then we…o-oh crap..please tell me I'm just replacing my memories with something else Othinus!" panicked Touma as he remembered what happened when they clashed.

"if your taking about you kissing the railgun and having your hands on her chest and butt, then yes your memories are correct" replied Othinus in monotone once again. She didn't really want to tell him but at the same time wanted to be truthful to him.

"Wait my hands were on her chest and butt?! What the hell? Am I the type to try something like that? Is this Kamijou that kind of person! I'm so ashamed of myself!" panicked Touma as he put his hands on his head shucked his head. As he then regained his composer and headed home but still feeling shameful.

"So human is that how you win all your fights? Or is that how you win just when her" asked Othinus as Touma froze for a second.

"It wasn't my fault, really it wasn't" he replied

"uh huh I'm sure" Othinus looked down slightly. "So would you do the same thing if I asked or a rematch?" she asked as Touma froze for a second time.

"….." Touma went slient.

"Well human answer me honestly, would you do the same thing if I asked for a rematch? I don't think it's a hard question to answer" said Othinus demanding an answer.

"S-s-such misfortune" sighed Touma as he continued to walk home.

As for Mikoto she had quickly gotten to her dorm and shut the door and jumped onto her bed and covered herself with her blanket. After some time had passed Kuroko had opened the door only to see Mikoto rolled up in her blanket.

"Onee-Sama are you not feeling well?" she simply asked.

"I-I-I'm F-f-f-fine, Kuroko I was just feeling tired was all, good night" replied Mikoto really hoping Kuroko didn't come near her, she really didn't want her to see her face right now.

" _That idiot, next time I see him, I'll make him pay"_ she thought as the mere image of him on top of her caused her to put her head down even more. _"But it did feel a bit nice even though that was my first kiss"_ she thought as she smiled just a bit before heading to bed.

End of chapter.

 **Ok readers I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as for the next chapter I'm thinking a two for one kind of deal and kinda thinking that it's time for the magic side to turn up so if you got some suggestions or opinions please review or pm me of course I'll try to answer all the reviews or PM's ASAP.**


	4. S1: A Saints Ticket

**A Saints Ticket**

 **Hey readers glad to see that you all like the story so far it's been fun reading all the reviews, and from the looks from it most of you like the Othinus moments in the story so far, as for this chapter I thought it was time to bring in the magic side a bit more so why not start it with one of my favorite women in the series Kaori Kanzaki I wont lie I had a hard time debating out of her, Lessar, and Birdway those 3 just seem like the type to get Touma in danger no matter the reason or timing ya know? So anyways here's the latest chapter of The Touma Ticket enjoy!**

 **Wildarms13: I plan for Othinus to show a bit more of her feelings in the upcoming chapters, don't worry right now she's just trying to enjoy the days as they come and go but soon she'll get to the point where she'll try to get Touma and lets just say more wifely-type as time passes , as for the nickname I kinda like bug zapper but if people want it more I'll change it to BiriBiri**

 **Mythfan: well you know how Mikoto is, one moment she has a plan then boom it instantly changes and lets be honest here she's more toward anger when Touma come into play haha**

 **Agent Nine: True I don't think Touma has the heart to do something like that, he's the hero after all, and glad to see that you liked the Othinus Moment as well, to be honest when writing that part I thought "wouldn't it be better If she got mad or threatened to kill Mikoto because she wanted to fight Touma?" but in the end I thought it was best to see her clam for right now till the time is right so more of the clam before the storm kinda thinking. And yes I agree it was pretty cute as well XD**

 **Darkbetrayer: well the next "Target" wont be that easy and neither will the others**

 **GoshujinsamaZ: oh you'll get more believe me! And as for Fukiyose she'll come into play sooner or later I have a few ideas for her but just gotta plan it all out accordingly**

 **Pop2ww: your answer will be the longest! Well it was supposed to be a date thing but when Mikoto saw Othinus yea as you can see that didn't go so well with her, as for Othinus I am thinking of adding a bit more of a humor side to her like they did in the novels where she was a bit funny but also serious, as for her turning going from a doll to her original height to being a doll again, there's going to be a surprise when that part comes into the story, and your wish was granted the next girl is Kanzaki and her in a kimono, are you secretly a mind reading esper? And as or Itsuwa and Leivinia I got something planned for those two lets just say they'll both use their resources to prove who's the better one**

 **RyuAssassin: glad you like the story, as for the grammar I think I did a bit better with it in the last chapter I did and I am looking over my mistakes but thanks for bringing it up, I'll be sure to look over it some more before uploading.**

A Saint an individual who possesses the power of the son of god individual's such as Kanzaki Kaori and Acqua of the Black who have earned the title of Saint with this power they have superhuman abilities such as superior instants, superhuman strength and speed there are only about a handful of saints around the world, on a short trip to Academy city one such as Kanzaki Kaori a eighteen year old tall women with long black hair that reached to her hips with a short white T-shirt that was tied on the bottom, which revealed her stomach with some blue jeans that had one pant leg cut off. While unknown to her a lot of men thought of her as a beauty she was also dangerous with the two meter long nodachi called Shichiten Shicitou.

Kanzaki was heading to Academy City to do a follow up report on the Magic God Othinus who was being kept by a certain misfortunate sixteen year old Kamijou Touma, while it wasn't mandatory to do the reports since she was told that the magic god had lost all of her power and wasn't much of a threat to others, other than the fact that she had the knowledge of a magic god some of her higher ups still felt some concern about her, although she wasn't their first choice to send she more or so volunteered to go.

* * *

So has the jet she was currently on that was heading to Academy City Kanzaki looked out the window a bit before looking down at her phone she kept her eyes glued on the contacts of it, she read it over a dozen times and couldn't help but wonder if getting this Touma Ticket was part of her good Fortune or some sort of skilled game that Motoharu was playing with her "What am I doing? Maybe I shouldn't have taken this job, but then again the way Stiyl and Motoharu sounded I feel like I was baited by this" she thought as she remembered the conversation from a few days ago.

 _"Hey Kanzaki how you doing? did you also get one of those Touma Ticket's that Kami-yan sent?"_

 _Kanzaki who had gotten the email from Touma a few days ago was surprised by it she didn't know the reason why he'd send her something called a Touma Ticket especially well since all the times he saved and helped her. "Y-Yea I got one I'm surprised he sent something like this" she replied._

 _"Well you wouldn't know this but Kami-yan sent one to all of his contacts, it seems~ I'm thinking a certain few members of the church got one as well nyn~"_

 _The Image of Itsuwa, Agnese and Orsola had popped up inside her mind for an instant. Kanzaki didn't want to overreaction but knowing Motoharu he somehow knew what her reaction was gonna be._

 _"Well I figured I'd give you a head start on kami-yan~ you see a follow up report is gonna be needed soon and I know the higher up's are thinking about sending someone to Academy City to talk to kami-yan about the Magic God this might be your big chance to spend some time with him, I'm sure once Itsuwa finds this out she'll be on the next plane to Academy City~"_

 _"W-Why would I care if she did!"_

 _"Come Kanzaki everyone know how interested you are in Kami-yan especially after you saved him from jumping off the Hotel Arial, plus I'm sure Kami-yan wants to express his thanks, and this is a change of paste for you since most of the time you call for reports on him, and his activities so why not take a big step and actually go see him and beat the others there~_

 _"W-well it has been awhile…plus it would be good to see him" saying that last part in a very low voice._

 _"Just don't go in there all cheesy like, I'm only here to fulfill my duty and update my report and as a saint I have no other obligations, Kami-yan won't get what your doing"_

 _"S-shutup! There's no way I do that!_

 _"Well if you still want to get his attention all, you have to do is wear that ero maid outfit I know that you still carry it around, at times just in case you wine up at Academy city,I'm sure that, Kami-yan wouldn't mind seeing you in that remember you're still high up in his preference list~"_

* * *

Just remembering that conversation still made her blush a bit specially about the preference list and as much as she hated to admit when he was right she still did have that maid outfit she really didn't want anybody to know that she did try it on a few times with Touma in mind but she'd died of embarrassment if anybody else saw her in that outfit. After a few minutes she looked out the window for a few moments before she realized that she had finally made it to Academy city once they landed the jet she took a few deep breaths before heading to a certain High School boys dorm room.

After a few minutes of walking around she had finally made it to his door she was just about to grab the door knob until "Ahhhhhh!" she had heard a scream coming from the other side of the door her instincts of a saint instantly kicked in as she Rammed the door open and quickly walked to a scene where a certain few people would be between jealousy and anger. Touma was sitting on the floor with his shirt half open with a certain nun on top of him in her pj's with a soon filled with soup. But that's not what surprised the saint the most what surprised her the most was the fact that 15 cm Magic God was wearing a very small pink and black apron with nothing underneath she still had her witch hat and eyepatch on.

"Come on Touma it's time to eat your food, I read in a magazine that feeding you in my PJs can rile you up with energy!" said Index as she tried to spoon the teenage boy.

"Human I thought we got rid of all of those magazines, but I have to agree this isn't that bad to try" said Othinus as she tilted her hat down just a bit to cover up the blush that she had

"Look Index! I know what scrambled eggs look like! And scrambled eggs don't have black and green all over them! I don't even understand how that could happen! And Othinus why are you wearing a apron with nothing on underneath!" said Touma trying to resist a nosebleed that was on the verge of happening in mere seconds

"Me and Othinus worked hard on making these eggs for you, the least you could do is try them out Touma, now say ahhh" said Index as she tried to spoon feed him once more

"Well as for me I figured I'd at least give it a try, but I have to say you human males have such vulgar taste in clothes like this, do all human males have taste like this or just you?" asked Othinus as she stood on the table completely ignoring the fact that somebody had bust the door open.

As for Kanzaki she stood there as the scene continued she really couldn't believe what she was seeing for one split moment she actually thought she was under somebody's illusion spell but that was quickly shattered and she quickly regain her composure she coughed just a bit loud so she could get their attention Touma, Index and Othinus quickly turned around to see the Saint with a compressed look on her face it only took them a few seconds to realize the compromising situation that they were in to finally kick in.

"Fallen Angel ero maid! You came for a visit" said Touma as he realized that index was still on top of him. "Look this isn't what it looks like I swear! She did this on her own please don't tell Stiyl! I don't want a flame sword coming at me please!" he pleated

"Touma why would you have to worry about that flame magician? And Kanzaki I didn't realize that you were here is something the matter?" said Index as she stood up

As for Othinus she turned around and looked at the Saint for a few seconds before replying. " so before you tell us why you're here you are going to fix that door right? It is quite rude for somebody to bust someone else's door and just stand there you know" as Othinus then walked to her dollhouse/home and changed her clothes.

"Why do you keep calling me that do you even remember my real name! Index just said part of it its Kanzaki Kaori!" said Kanzaki as she pointed at him.

"I'm sorry! I see you and that's what instantly comes to my mind" he replied with both his hands up hoping she wouldn't use her Saint power on him.

But unfortunately for him He didn't only have a saint to worry about he instantly felt a chill go down his spine he immediately turned around only to see both index and Othinus with dark auras around them both.

"Toooouma"

"Huuuuman"

"y-y-yes…is there something wrong?" as he turned around slowly.

Othinus took a few steps towards him with the dark aura still around her, now although she was still a powerless magic god she still had the same dangerous aura that most people if not all that knew her could tell that she was mad even though her face looked emotionless this made the unfortunate Touma Kamijou freeze and the saint take one step back. "Now human are you telling me that every time you see her you think of her in some kind of maid outfit?" said Othinus as she gave Touma a death glare.

"N-no you don't understand it's Tsuchimikado's fault! Every time the fallen ero angel ma-…I mean Kanzaki was around he always brought it up and now it just happens!" Pleated Touma hoping both Index and Othinus wouldn't hurt him.

"Touma what did I say about flirting with other girls!" said Index as she looked like she was going to get her teeth ready for her ultimate attack.

Othinus look at Kanzaki for a few moments as if scanning her entire body from head to toe it wasn't till a few moments later till Othinus eye twitched for a split second as she then turned back to Touma."Human it wouldn't happen to be because her breast happen to be quite large, and that she shows a lot of skin that you cant help but imagine her in some kind of revealing outfit is it?" said Othinus as she looked at Touma who felt like somehow she had read his mind or something, as Index was had put her hands on her chest and sighed deeply.

Kanzaki quickly blushed as the image of her in that maid outfit popped inside her head for a quick moment before she quickly covered her chest with her arms.

"I'm a healthy teenage boy! I cant help if that happens please forgive this Kamijou Othinus-Sama!" pleated Touma as he dropped on his knees and bowed to the 15 cm Magic god, from the looks of it, it had seemed like a teenage slave boy who was bowing down to an ancient Egyptian goddess who was sitting on her throne with one leg on the other while giving him an unsatisfied look . Or in another scenario a husband who was caught staring at another women while shopping with his wife and was begging for forgiveness.

"We can settle this later, now lets see what this saint wants" replied the 15 mc Magic God she took a quick glance at Kanzaki.

"Sorry about that Kanzaki" said Touma nonchalantly as he stood up.

"Does something like that always happen?" she asked.

"No but….lets just Say both index and Othinus have gotten a bit forward with me lately." He sighed as he recalled the date he had with Index and Othinus werid question about him kissing her to "defeat" her was possible.

"I see, well the reason I'm why I'm today is because I've come to do a follow up report on you and the Magic god Othinus, I was told that her being with you was her so called punishment?" she asked

"A follow up report? This is the first I'm hearing about it, will this happen often? And will it just be you making the reports?" asked Touma as both he and Kanzaki sat down. Index had just gotten back from the kitchen with some tea.

"Well a few of the higher up's just want to make sure that there isn't anything to worry about, with you and Othinus, while a few members think the punishment is fair there are others who think otherwise, so you'll get a representative from either side to unsure the concers that there's nothing to be concerened of" she replied as she was about to take a drink of her tea.

"I see, but from I've seen she's more or so harmless, she hasn't really done anything bad, and from my stand point I trust her enough to know right from wrong, and that's a shame, I was kinda thinking I'd get to see you some more, since you don't come by that often" said Touma with a slight smile. Which caused Kanzaki to cough up some tea.

"W-W-What! Are you saying! It's not that I don't want to vist or anything it's just that, I have some duties to care of and missions come up" Replied Kanzaki as she tried to compose herself.

"oh I know that of course you're a hard worker and one of the strongest people I know, but even if you are you can still come here and relax, you know kinda like a relaxing pit stop before you go to the church and everything" said Touma as he meant it all in a caring way.

Kanzaki blushed just a bit as she took his word in carefully, she didn't want to overreact or anything but it was still a good thing to hear that he wanted her to visit some more and possibly spend some time with her. "Anyways let's get this started, now I'm just gonna ask some questions about the living arrangements and how her behavior is, it shouldn't take long to do" she said as she took out some papers and a pen out of her bag. She then stated to write a bit before asking anything.

"Ok so with the three of you here, and considering her size how are the living arrangement here?" she asked

"Well Index sleeps on the bed, i…sleep in the bathroom, and Othinus sleeps in that Dollhouse you see on the Topshelf over there" as he pointed to it on to see the 15 cm Magic god wearing her normal clothes.

"You actually brought her a dollhouse?..haha how does one just buy a dollhouse and make it a home for one of the strongest beings in existence "Kanzaki couldn't help but laugh just a bit which caused her to smile.

"haha well at first it was going to be a cardboard box, but the cat kept messing it up, and Othinus wouldn't stop begging for it once she saw it on tv" said Touma as Kanzaki started writing.

"Human, a magic god such as myself does not beg, and it's a fortress not a dollhouse! It's So that dangerous animal cant get me when I'm not on guard" said Othinus as she stuck her head out the window of her so called fortress.

After some time and tons of questions later Kanzaki had finally managed to finish the report, Kanzaki still was still unsure if she should brought up the Touma Ticket and why he had deciced to give her one. That was until. "So tell me Saint are you here to also redeem the Ticket that he sent you?" said Othinus as she jumped from her home to the counter.

"W-What!?"

"Well the timing of your visit and the sending of the ticket's match, so I take it you came here for the report but to also redeem the ticket for your use as well?" bluntly said Othinus as she looked at her.

"Really? Is that true? Did u come here to redeem your ticket? If there's something I can do or help you with then please tell me!" said Touma ecstatically the chance to help out a women who was older and showed maturely was something he could definitely look forward to.

" _Take that Tsuchimikado! and Aogami! You bastards my time has come to impress an older mature women! This Kamijou wont fail!_ " thought Touma as a fire had lit brightly in his eyes.

"Well I was thinking since its been awhile since my last visit, I thought we could go somewhere and chat a bit and catch up" said Kanzaki as she mustered all her strength to actually say that out loud.

"Really? That's it? Well I know of a place where we can do that, but are you sure that's what you want? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm kinda glad it's not something life threating but at the same time I figured you had something dangerous in mind as well" said Touma as he starched the back of his head.

Kanzaki laughed just a bit she could understand why he would think something like that, considering all the times she shown up it was because of some kind of danger. But this was a good time to actually get some answers out of him and since the Ticket did say anything this was her chance to get a one up on the others!.

So both her and Touma stood up and got ready as they headed towards the door, "Index, Othinus I'll be out for a bit, I may head to the store before I get back so call me if you need something" said Touma as he got his shoes on and the two headed out. As the two headed out both Index and Othinus stood there for a moment.

"Othinus"

"Don't worry I'm going, I'll keep my eye on him

"Good and if he does something stupid?"

"I'll take care of it"

As Touma and Kanzaki headed toward the stairs Kanzaki passed Motoharu's door her eyes popped just a bit as the door opened just slightly enough to see Motoharu giving her a thumps up and a cheesy grin as they passed Kanzaki quickly dismissed it as she and Touma left his point of view, right when Motoharu was about to close his door a quick glace of a calico cat with a 15cm magic god riding it went pass his door.

Soon after leaving the apartment building both Touma and Kanzaki deciced it was still a good time to just walk around and chat a bit as they enjoyed the time together, Kanzaki asked him a few questions about index, school life, and how he felt about the situation he had found himself in with taking care of a magic god, but truth be told she was actually enjoying the moment, while she never tell him or anyone how good she felt that this moment she did feel a sense of accomplishment as the two walked.

"So Kanzaki how's everyone at the church been? I haven't heard much from them since the whole Othinus thing, are they still mad at me?" he asked hoping that the tickets he sent them would be a first step into an apology.

"their fine, and their not mad at you anymore, like me they were surprised by that action, but also knew that you would help anyone who needed it, plus some of the members of the church were your enemy before so I'm sure some of them understood it more clearly, but I do have a question for you" said Kanzaki as she looked at the high school boy.

"Yes?"

"How were you so sure that I was gonna save you when you jumped from the Hotel Arial?, I mean to be honest that even surprised me" said Kanzaki as she remembered that scene very well.

"What are you talking about? I knew you were gonna save me 100%, you're like me you also cant help but wanna save someone who's in danger, plus I trust you" said Touma in a carefree voice.

Kanzaki was surprised on how forward Touma was about it she couldn't even help but blush a bit. _"He knew I was going to save him? He trusts me that much that he risk his life?"_ she thought as she remembered grabbing him when he had jumped off the Hotel Arial.

"I guess I can say the same about you as well Kamijou, I trust you as well" said Kanzaki as she smiled.

"you know you should smile like that some more it's pretty cute" said Touma out of the blue.

'W-what C-C-cute!? No it's not really" she stuttered and was quite happy to hear that.

"I think it brings out your noble womanly charm" he said as Kanzaki couldn't help but turn bright red as they continued to walk.

"Let's just get to the diner already! She shouted as she sped walked instead of normal walking.

"Did I say something wrong?" wondered Touma as he actually had to run to catch up to the saint.

After a few moments Touma had finally caught up to her he didn't know what he did to cause her to run like that but something told him that if he asked his misfortune would've played a part in his answer. As the two finally made it to the diner they ordered some food and started chatting once again, although Kanzaki was still embarrassed she continued to enjoy the time she was spending with Touma.

As the two were chatting and laughing a bit, Mikoto Misaka the third level 3 in Academy city just happened to be walking by the diner with her head slightly down and with one of her hands on her chin as she walked, luckily she had not noticed the two teens eating at the time. She was lost in thought as she remembered what had happened a few days ago.

She had her first kiss…and it was with that Idiot Kamijou Touma.

But that wasn't what bothered her the most no it was the fact that Touma had fallen on top of her and somehow grabbed one of her breasts while his other hand had grabbed her butt, she didn't know what to do, she knew it was an accident but at the same time so embarrassing, she never thought her first kiss would happen that way and with him of all people. Kuroko had constantly asked her question about why she was so red that day but she avoided that question like the common cold. She didn't know what she was going to do once she saw him again, would she run? Stand there and ask him if he liked the kiss? Or worst avoid him at all costs, yea that last one sounded way batter then the other two.

But it wasn't till she heard a laughed that brought her out of her thoughts as she looked up and turned her head to the side and saw a shocking site.

There was Kamijou Touma with an older and attractive women. Mikoto eyes instantly glued her eyes to the mysterious women, but that wasn't all Mikoto's eyes quickly scanned the women and the more she stared the more she felt like she had lost a game of baseball. The women was extremely beautiful (strike one) , she looked more mature (strike two) and had the chest size that made Mikoto green with envy (strike three you're out!) but that's not what made her envy soon turned to anger as she then looked at Touma who looked like he was having the time of his life. It wasn't soon after that him and the mysterious women had then the bill and soon walking out the diner. It was then when Touma noticed her.

"Oh hey bug zapper how's it going?" said Touma as he looked at her for a moment.

Mikoto didn't say a word as her anger rose bit by bit, "hey bug zapper you there? Are you ok? You look kinda red" said Touma as he walked over to hear.

As for Kanzaki she could instantly tell that whoever this girl was that she was angry for some reason, and for whatever reason Kamijou was completely oblivious to it. "I don't think you should near her right now she looks angry" Warned Kanzaki as Touma turned around.

"Nah I'm sure she's fine, hey bug zapper are you ok? Your just standing there" said Touma as he got closer.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU IDIOIT!" shouted Mikoto as s burst of electricity came out from within her instantly the street lights busted and the diner lost power, as for Touma he had protected him and Kanzaki as he lifted up his right hand and the electricity soon disappeared

"What did I do?! I just saw you here and you instantly try and shock me!" he shouted

"You know what you did! And here you are with another girl! Die you traitor!" shouted Mikoto as some electricity popped near her bangs.

"I don't know what I did such misfortune!, we have to run now Kanzaki!" said Touma as he grabbed her hand and soon the two started running.

Sadly for Kanzaki she had left her weapon at the apartment she didn't think she actually need it at the moment as the two kept on running and dodging electricity left and right but luckily Touma kept using his right every time the electricity got near. "Don't worry I'll protect you!" he shouted as they did a few quick turns and still kept on running.

"who's that girl?" she asked as she turned around and saw that they had managed to lose the girl pretty easily. Soon the two stopped running and caught their breathes.

"she's someone I know for some odd reason when she sees me she gets mad and is always red" said Touma as he looked around to make sure he wasn't going to get surprised attacked, but unknown to him he was still holding Kanzaki's hand, Kanzaki was the first to noticed and had quickly let go of his hand.

"Well lets get back to the apartment its about to get late' said Kanzaki as Touma agreed as the two then started walking to the apartment building. But not before a calico cat along with a magic god were seen going up the stairs moments before the others did.

Soon Touma and Kanzaki made it back to the apartment they saw both Index and Othinus watching some tv while Sphynx was starching himself with his paw. "Oh Touma welcome back how was everything?" asked Index.

"It was fine till bug zapper saw me and started shooting her electricity at me" said Touma as he sighed at his misfortune.

"looks like you had plently of time dodge her at least" said Othinus as she could see how dirty their clothes were.

"yea your right at least I did dodge most of her attacks, Kanzaki you can use our bathroom to wash up I ccan bring you a set of extra clothes and put yours in the wash if you like' said Touma as Kanzaki realized that her clothes were dirty as well.

"thank you i think I'll take you up on that offer" she replied as she headed towards the bathroom

As Kanzaki headed towards the bathroom she closed the door and soon started to undress she had then put her dirty clothes into a hamper she had then tunred on the water and waited a few moments before getting in, as she then let the hot water hit her body she started to wash her body. As she was enjoying the shower she started to think about how good the day was, she had actually spent some time with Kamijou and enjoyed it, she didn't think she actually have the courage to actually spend the day with someone she may care for more then she like to let on. Kanzaki was actually smiling as she washed her hair. It was a few moments later till she heard the door open.

"Hey Kanzaki I let some jogging pants and a shirt for you, I'm sorry about what happened the diner" said Touma as he took the hamper with her dirty clothes and was heading out.

"its fine I actually had a good time, its not every day that I get to go out and have fun like that, even the running afterword's" said Kanzaki

'I'm glad that you had fun as well, it was good spending time with you, just the two of us, I hope that we can do that again Kanzaki" said Touma as he was about to head out.

"W-wait before you go can I make a request?" she asked as her face turned red.

"What is it?" he asked hoping he could make a quick exit before his misfortune decided to rear it's ugly head.

"C-C-could you start calling me by my first name instead? You've called me Ero fallen angel maid the moment you saw me today and called me my last name all day, and since we both said that we trust the other I figured we could call each other by our first names" said Kanzaki as she took another big step.

"Heh sure Kaori it's not a problem" replied Touma as Kaori smiled as she heard the door shut.

After a few moments Touma went back to the washer and dryer it wasn't till after he put her clothes in the washer when he realized that he had forgotten to get her a towel. He had then grabbed one and went back to the bathroom, it wasn't till he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door that he realize that he didn't knock first and saw a site that most men would've killed to have seen.

Kaori Kanzaki completely nude she had just walked out of the shower and was about to grab a towel that wasn't gonna be there, this had been second time seeing her like this, where he could see her hour glass figure and long beautiful hair and her large breast that he had a good few of. They both stood there for a few seconds before.

"n-no it isn't what it looks like I had forgotten to give you a towel, and I wa-"

"AHHHHHH! YOU PERVERT!" screamed Kaori as she grabbed a soap bottle and threw it at Touma's face. Causing him to fly out of the bathroom and hit the wall

"ssssuuuuchhhh mmmiiisfortune" as Touma's head lowered

Both index and Othinus came to see the site of a knocked out Touma and an embarrassed Kanzaki quickly reaching for the towel before shutting the door.

"So how it go?" asked Index.

"let just say this is what he gets for flirting with other girl" replied Othinus as she and index went back to watching tv.

* * *

Meanwhile two sisters both 12 years old were having lunch at their mansion one sister who was the leader of a dawn colored sunlight and the other was a very smart girl who was working on another PhD. The elder sister Leivinia Birdway was drinking some tea as she looked out the window a bit before looking at her phone she didn't know why or the reason behind this but she guessed and figured it was because of that Othinus situation that went down. But either way this was some good news for her since this was an opportunity to use him in many ways.

"Sister do we still need a handyman for a few odd job around the mansion?" asked Leivinia as she sipped her tea.

"Yea we do, I take it you want this Kamijou Onii-chan to do a few of them?" she replied as her elder sister spit out her tea

'I…..dont know who you're talking about' she replied instantly

"You know sister if you want to spend some time with him, why not just invite him over? It's not a hard thing to do, besides I didn't think you have a thing for older men especially for your age sister" said Patricia as she continued to keep her eyes on her laptop screen.

"it's not like that, I was just thinking we could get some odd job done, and since we have the time why not hire someone to get them done!" said Leivinia as she took another drink of tea.

"So this is nothing to do with the fact that last night, when I was walking pass your door, I heard you moaning Kamijou onii-chan with a big grin on your face while hugging a pillow?" said Patricia nonchalant as Leivinia once again spit her tea out on the floor.

"Now sister I have to say I'm surprised, someone of your status doing some like that, especially for an older man, so I take it you're going to have this Kamijou onii-chan over? And make your big move?" said Patricia while still on her laptop

"I said it wasn't like that! And just because he's 4 years older doesn't mean a thing! When I get to be his age I'll have everything and more!...and I'm curious how many time have you heard that?" she asked

"let's just say enough times to say that for a 12 year old you got quite the imagination for someone who keeps saying Big bro Kamijou in their sleep and the fact that you monitor him when you have your days off, also the fact that you have a file just on him alone says a lot about you sister" said Patricia as she then heard a glass drop. She looked up only to see her older sister looked quite stunned.

 **End of chapter**

 **Ok readers I hoped all of you liked this chapter I wanted to add a lot more but wasn't sure about it, also I know some of you hoped to see Kanzaki in a kimono but I figured a nude scene would be better, so review and tell me what you all thought about it, if you have a suggestion or opinion leave a review or send me a PM I'll answer ASAP so cya readers.**


	5. S1: The BroCon Ticket Pt 1

**The BroCon Ticket Pt 1**

 **Hey Reader's NaruHinaSakuFan1 (NHSfan1) for short, anyway I'm glad to see that you reader's liked the Kanzaki chapter I wont lie I was a bit worried that some of you readers would've been a bit middish on the slight change that I did with her, but glad to see that you all liked it at the same time, anyways a bit of a noticed for ya, due to some ideas for the story I did mention in a chapter or a review that I may have to change the rating of the story, and it looks like I was right about it so be warned that the story will have an M Rating and because of the ideas some character's will have a two-parter or more depending on the amount of ideas I get as well so that's all I wanted to let you all know so enjoy the story and be sure to Review or send me suggestions or opinions their more than welcomed**

 **Oh and one more thing! About the guest reviews their great to read and I thank you for them, but I am unsure on how to answer them since they don't pop up on my review screen so I'll try to answer them the best I can.**

 **Agent Nine: well I figured a slight change was manageable I didn't want to do a big one or make them too out of Character and oh I'm sure you're going to like these few chapters then with Leivinia and Touma**

 **Pop2ww: I figured you probably like the scene with Touma walking in on her in the Bathroom, with so many ideas that I had with Kanzaki's chapter I had a tough time deciding on which idea to use and possessive aint going to be the word used for Leivinia I'd say obsessive and possessive haha, also for Accelerator I do have something planned for him but since I plan to have last order in the chapter I have to make sure I get her speech wrote down and that also goes for the other clones as well I get the feeling I'd somehow screw that up so I'm gonna try and see how I can get it right.**

 **DarkBetrayer: Well I'm hoping its going to go well but with how many ideas Birdway got alone I'm sure it's going to be good.**

 **Wildarms13: I was debating if Kanzaki should've battled Mikoto, I mean shooting electricity at you and from her point of her for no reason? Yea who else wouldn't have blamed her? And I am also a fan of Birdway as well she's got that whole "I'm dangerous but at the same time wanna be a little sister vide" going on is ya know what I mean haha and I am kinda building her up so when her chapter or chapters up come you the reader can expect her to be loveable and dangerous at the same time. More wifely type in some ways.**

 **Mythfan: Kanzaki had to be civil or else Academy would've had to deal with a saint and a level 5 going at it because of a certain level 0 haha**

* * *

Dawn Colored Sunlight an Organization with the goal to eliminate the distinction and separation between the magic and science side and to rule over them both it has been known to have caused damaged to many areas, the organization has also been known to have a very large personal that is not only in England but all over the world its also known to be one of most powerful cabals with the authority to represent an entire nation, with over 10,000 members Dawn Colored Sunlight can be considered a strong opponent. But with all of its accomplishments and it's sheer amount of power people were still surprised to see that a mere 12 year old girl named Leivinia Birdway the leader of such an organization.

Although she had the power and resources and a sadistic personality that could change the minds of many who tried to oppose her, she also had a weakness and secret one that she would do anything to keep it that way, but not just for her protection, no she firmly believed that she could handle anything that came her way, it was for the protection of someone she cared for deeply while she didn't want to show that much affection for this someone just on the off chance that one of her enemies took an advantage of it, but from what she had gathered on this individuals achievements before and after she met him, she had the confidence that he could handle himself and if it came to the worse outcome, she would help the person she dubbed her "big bro".

Touma Kamijou an average high School student who you could find anywhere but with the power of the imagine breaker and tons of misfortune that caused him to get into a lot of situations such as one that took place a few months back where she and him along with others who had the common goal in defeating the magic god Othinus, but that was until they were both sucked into a black hole for quite sometime neither her or anyone knew what had happened to him until they had both came out of it, at first glance she was happy he was back, but she was suddenly hit with confusion when her "big bro" had suddenly switched sides and told them that he was going to save her.

Honestly she was stunned about the whole thing she couldn't believe that in some way or form that Touma Kamijou had decided to fight the entire world to save a girl that was once his enemy, honestly she wanted to confront him immediately after hearing such nonsense but she knew if she wanted to hurt him or punish him for his betrayal towards her and many others that she needed help and who else better then than the Index Librorum Prohibitorum the holder of 103,000 grimoires to aid her although in Touma's defense he did try to tell them that that if they called Mikoto misaka that they would've gotten some answers.

However granted that her mood at that time was more anger then clam her defeat from that battle wasn't that grand or was it something that she wanted to remember I mean for real grabbing the chest of a nun which caused the tell Lance that she was holding to explode causing her and the idiot to get caught up in the aftermath was not something she liked to ponder over however nonetheless she was still quite happy that he was able to find a situation and able to over come the many battles that took place after her's even when she found out that he was in the hospital she wanted to visit him and ask him about what he saw when he fought Othinus but she still felt a Ping of betrayal towards him but that was until she got an unexpected email from the so-called idiot thinking it was a joke at first she was going to delete it I mean a Touma Ticket? Who just offers to be a slave or a servant or whatever for a short time? But after thinking about it she kinda figured that this was some sort of apology from him although not a good one but who was she to complain about an opportunity to use him?

And Luckily for her she had an excuse…..I mean opportunity for his services now all she had to do was put it into action and really hoping that her little sister did not ruin it as she sitting down with a cup of tea and her phone right next to it she looked out the window with a stubborn face as she had seen that she was about to arrive at Academy city in just a short time she then looked at her phone for a moment and remembered the conversation she had with her little sister she sighed for a moment as if she was debating if she should have mark make her a few Cinderella's.

* * *

 _"let's just say enough times to say for a mere 12 year old girl you got quite the imagination, for someone who keeps Big Bro Kamijou in their sleep, and the fact that you monitor him on your day's off, plus the fact that you have a file on him just alone say's a lot about you sister" said Patricia as she heard a glass drop, she then looked up only to see her older sister was quite stunned._

 _"So after hearing his name get called several times during the night for the past week I got a bit interested in this Big Bro Kamijou, and I have to say that after reading both the file you had on him underneath your pillow and the data that I read from Academy city, it made me wonder a bit" said Patricia as she opened her coat and took the file out Leivinia looked even more stunned and embarrassed_

 _"W-When get you go into my room! I had locks on it for a reason did you break in?" enraged that her little sister had actually went inside her room._

 _"it was easy considering every time you wake up in the morning you leave your door wide open"_

 _"And what exactly made you wonder a bit?"_

 _"Well sister a few things, the file you have on him and the data that Academy city has on him is a tad different, while academy city only has one picture and the information about his ability, family and school records, the file you have on him has a lot more pictures, did you actually have Mark take these? Or did you hire someone? Plus you have highlighted in yellow marker his habits…..and preferences? You want to explain that one sister?" said Patricia in a monotone voice_

 _"i-it wasn't me! My infor-I mean a friend of mine played a prank on me, there's no way I'd do something like that" replied Leivinia as she tried to play it off but from the look her sister was giving her there was no way in hell that she was going to believe that._

 _"Uh huh a friend you say?" she sighed in disbelief. "So tell me sister what your plan is to get him to come to the mansion? Are you going to be honest and just tell him that you want him over so you can spend some time with him and make your big move afterword's? Or tell him something stupid like you need him to fix a few things and he's the only one who can do it despite having several other club members who could do the fixing for you "said Patricia as she looked out the window for a bit. As Leivinia just sat there with eyes a bit wide open she hated it when her sister could read her like a book._

 _"what do you take me for? Some love stuck fool!? I don't need some lame ass excuse to get him to spend time with me I can just simply ask him and I'm sure he'll agree to come!" replied Leivinia trying real hard to be confident, but knew damn well it wasn't going to be that easy especially with a certain magic god that was staying with him._

* * *

"Mark make me a Cinderella, I'll need one before we arrive to Academy City" as she looked across from him. As he nodded to her in response.

"So your actually going thru with it? I'm surprised you actually convinced Miss Patricia to stay behind" said Mark as he began to make the drink.

"I would've liked it to be different, but she's stubborn plus if I don't return back with the idoit she'll ask a lot of questions or assume the worst between me and him." Said Leivinia as she put her hand on her chin as she looked back at the window.

"Well this would be good for you since it's been quite sometime since you've last seen him, plus I'm sure you'll find a good opportunity to make your big move once he's back at the mansion" said Mark as he grinned he couldn't help but wanna tease his boss a bit.

That was until Leivinia looked at him for a moment before getting up and kicking him in the leg causing him to fall but not spill the drink he made her. "no one likes a smart ass Mark"as she grabbed the drink he made and sat back down.

 _"I guess for someone her age this must be what we adults call liquid courage_ " said Mark as he rubbed his leg.

After about another hour and 3 Cinderella's later Mark and Leivinia had finally made it to Academy city and just like a good assistant Mark had already gotten them a good car to make the rest of the trip to the apartment after a bit of time passed the two made it to the dorm room Leivinia was just about to knock on the door until.

"Othinus hurry up and help me find the rest! It's gotten worse!

"I don't know how she keeps getting these magazines human"

"Touma what's wrong now? All I asked was if having Othinus watch us was a good idea, the article said having more then one partner can bring happiness for all of us"

"see what I mean!

"Human I don't have those kind of taste, but she'd be the one watching us if that happened, she'd get to see my full wrath as I teach you a lesson in obedience"

"now's not the time for your sadistic side to rear its ugly head! And she's too young to even know what that means!"

Unknown to them Leivinia and Mark were just behind the door Leivinia had her hand in a fist which was an inch to the door as they looked at each other for a moment both slightly stunned and surprised by what they just heard but ultimately Leivinia knocked on the door a bit hard with anger just a few seconds later the door opened it was index the moment the two young girls looked at each other.

"yes I'm still bigger then you, so you can stop staring"

"that's a lie it can't be true, I'm still a growing girl!

"and I'm sure I'll still have more then you, but I'm here to talk to that idoit" said Leivinia as her and Mark walked in the dorm and closed the door.

As they walked in they saw Touma frantically going back and forth as he tore his dorm room apart not even paying attention on who just walked inside they could see the he was holding a few magazines which both Leivinia and Mark could see a bit of the cover as he continued to do his search.

"you know Onii-Chan it's rude when you don't notice that you have company" said Leivinia as she grinned, instantly Touma and Othinus turned around to see her and Mark standing there,

"Birdway!? What are you doing here?

"What do we owe this displeasure of having you here?"

"really are you that surprised that I came over? I mean after all you sent me this" said Leivinia as she took out her phone and showed them the email that she had gotten.

"so you're here to redeem your ticket? You do realize that the ticket said non- life-threatening and considering that most of the stuff you is life threatening you shouldn't have been given one" said Othinus as she jumped from the bookshelf to the table.

"your one to talk you had the world go after the both of you, should you really talk about life threatening? And from what I see you got the short end of the stick from that battle miss magic god." Said Leivinia as both her and Othinus stared down at each other.

"I told him to go away but he didn't listen" replied Othinus. "He was the one who wanted to protect me"

"I still find that funny, the all and powerful magic god need a high school boy to protect her, from the sounds of it you didn't really all that hard to protest his offer"

"What about you? At least I didn't have to go thru the whole idea of lying to him you also manipulated him to do what you wanted, and you got him shot, so who's the one who can't talk about life-threatening" as Othinus gave birdway a stern look

As both Othinus and Birdway looked at each other they both looked ready to kill the other without hesitation Touma could instantly tell that this wasn't gonna end well he had to try and end this peacefully before they thought about get rid of the other and knowing how sadistic they were it wasn't going to be nice. "So birdway you're here to redeem your ticket? What do you want me to do exactly?" asked Touma hoping to distract the two ladies from destroying his home.

"I'm glad you asked I need your help with Something, it has to with my Organization Dawn Colored Sunlight" said Leivinia as she sat down. "But before I explain, Mark I need you to go make the other preparations" she said as Mark understood what she meant and nodded as he left.

"Did something happen?" he asked as he dropped the magazines that he was holding and sat down. But unknown to him Birdway took a quick look at one of the covers and could clearly tell that it was something indecent.

"I know you're a young healthy High School Boy despite going to the hospital many times but, do you really need to have those? And I kinda figured they have a much older women on them, did your preferences change! Said Birdway as the last part had more of excited tone to it.

"T-T-These aren't mine! It's a misunderstanding I swear!, and what do you know of my preferences" he asked as he, Othinus and Index stared at her for a moment.

"I don't know what your suggesting but I could care less about your preferences" she said trying to play it off. "anyways I need you for a secret mission and don't worry it's not life threatening so you'll be fine"

"A secret mission? Wouldn't be better for you to have one of your subordinates to take it?, I mean I'm just a normal high school boy so what possible use would I be?" asked Touma as he looked at her.

"no human it's better to ask, what kind of secret mission this is like the location, the time frame it would take and how can you be sure that this so called rival organization wont do anything to you just in case you got caught and they wanted information from you plus what do you get out of it, even if she is just redeeming her ticket, considering how her organization is something tells me that this won't be a normal mission" said Othinus as she looked at Birdway. She knew she was up to something she wasn't going to let her understander be fooled like that.

"it's nothing dangerous if you must know, all I need you to do is to pretend to be my butler/handyman, you see a rival organization is trying to get dirt on mine and from what I gathered they have information on most of the members of Dawn Colored Sunlight, so I need someone that they have no information on to be at my side for a little bit" said Birdway as she looked at Touma.

"So why not just hire some Rogue Magicians? I know there isn't a shortage of those around, and with your connections you could hire the best, so why is it you exactly need him? Other then the fact that his imagine breaker could possibly help him if they used magic, other then that you might as well put a bullseye on the back of his head and say shoot when ready!" said Othinus as Birdway gave her a annoying glare.

"You of all people must know how it is when your hire Rogue Magicians, they'll turn their backs on their employer once a better deal presents itself and you can't buy loyalty, and since this Touma Ticket just happened to present its self to me, I figured this would be a good opportunity" Leivinia replied

"So you just need me to pretend that I'm your butler/handyman till you get these guys right? That doesn't sound too bad, I mean I trust you so I know that even if I did get caught you'd find a way to help me out" smiled Touma "So where is this rivaled organization supposed to be at?"

"it's in Europe from what my subordinates figure it out, they should be making some kind of move soon"

"How long is this going to take? The ticket did say not on a school night and my attendance is not going to take another hit!"

"don't worry about something that trivial that I already got that handled I told Mark to tell your teacher that you will be taking a few days off to help a family member so don't worry about it" replied Leivinia as she shrug their shoulders as if it was nothing to worry about.

"Trivial!? This is my attendance were talking about it don't wanna be held back a year, and I have so much homework that it's unbelievable that they expect me to get it done within a day!"

"if we leave now I'll get a few of my subordinates to get it done for you it won't even take them a few days to do i-" said Leivinia as before she knew it Touma was already gone from her sight she turned around and could see him already packing his suitcase.

Both Othinus and Birdway were surprised by how fast that he had gotten up and started packing Index was too busy moving her head back and forth as Touma was packing. Leivinia grinned knowing her plan had actually worked.

"You know it obvious what you're doing to him, I'm telling you now that your plan won't work" said Othinus as she turned her head and looked at Birdway.

"I have no idea what you mean, as you can see he decided this on his own"

"Making him work for you and pretending it's a top secret mission? Please whatever move you got planned I doubt it'll work, plus he's dense so it's gonna take something big for you to get his attention"

"Oh is this jealousy that I'm hearing? That someone your size can't make a move? I mean your 15 cm tall and got nothing going for you, but I on the other hand got the size and the opportunity"

"speaking of size not sure how you plan to attract his attention, when you don't have anything, your less then a B cup I'm pretty sure I was bigger then you when I was full size, and another fun fact is he likes older women, so if you suddenly aged at least 10 years and got a decent sized rack your out of luck"

"When we get to the mansion I want to introduce you to my pet cat, I'm sure the two of you will get along"

* * *

After some time Touma had finally finished packing, he was quick enough to even pack for Index as well but since the most she needed was her pj's ,toothbrush and manga to read on the jet so packing for her was easy, and as for Othinus since she was small she didn't need all that much as well, but honestly he was excited not because he was going to Europe no he was excited that 1. He was officially off of school for the next few days and he couldn't get in trouble for it and 2. That his homework was going to be finished that massive pile of home that seemed to be endless was finally going to see it's end. So as everyone got in the car that Mark was in they finally got to the airport.

"So how exactly am I supposed to act as your Butler and handyman? I know nothing of either one and it's not like i got much experience of either as well" said Touma as he got seated as Othinus and Index got seated as well.

"Well you have to look the part at least and luckily for me I got a suit in just your size" said Leivinia as Mark came out of one of one of the rooms and handed Touma some clothes. "Now go get dressed I need you to look the part when we arrive"

"How did you know my size in the first place?" he asked as Othinus and Index also looked at her.

"D-D-Don't worry about that just get ready, after you get ready there's also something else I need to tell you" said Leivinia as she turned her head to avoid any other questions.

As Touma looked at the clothes for a moment he sighed just a bit before heading to the bathroom to change, after a few minutes he step out wearing a nice back suit opened up a bit where you could see a white tucked in shirt with sliver buttons on the sides along with a grey tie with some nice polished shoes he couldn't flatten his hair so he kept it spiked up as usual. **( just in case if you have a hard time thinking about what he's wearing then just think of him wearing the same suit that** **Kiritsugu** **Emiya** **from fate/zero is wearing).**

"So how do I look? Do I look the part at least? And this suit must've been expensive" said Touma as he looked at everyone.

"Wow Touma you look good in a suit!" said Index

"Not bad Human it fits you well" Said Othinus. _"That suit looks real good on him he should wear something like that more often, maybe once I get my chance I'll have him wear something like that" she thought as she continued to look at Touma_.

"Heh I knew you fit well in that suit, but I didn't think this good though, if you do a good enough job I'll let you keep it as part of your reward" said Leivinia as she looked at him. _"Onii-chan looks great in it I knew he would! I wonder if I can get him to try on a few more once we back to the mansion to add to his profile, for information purposes of course_ "

"Really? I don't know it looks way expensive and knowing my luck it wouldn't last me a week, so what else did you want to tell me?" said Touma as he sat across from Birdway.

"Once we arrive I cant have you mention anything about magic, my little sister Patricia dosent know anything about it although she shares the Birdway name, she more on the science side of things, she's worked on a number of university-run projects she's also been sponsored by Academy city by it's cooperative institution's to join labs and research ships as a guest researcher she also has more than twenty published papers and many schools have been eager for the chance to bring her in.

"Wow she sounds like a young super genius, but the more I hear about her the more I can see the two of you's giving me a sadistic stare and telling me to make you something to eat or else" said Touma as he got a slight chill down his back.

"Is that how you see me has? And No she's really my polar opposite so I doubt she'll give you that kind of glare" said Birdway as Mark brought her a drink.

"Then she must be an angel! Someone who's nice and caring and someone who won't treat this Kamijou like crap! I can't wait to meet her! Ouch!" Touma moved his quickly as he looked up and saw that Leivinia had an angry look on her.

"idiot I'm an angel as well who could say no to a face like this!"

"More like little firecracker with a short fuse!"

"Firecracker! I don't have a short fuse you idoit" as she grabbed Touma by the collar

"Ok ok ok I'm sorry! What I ment to say is a cute little devil with a beautiful smile happy!" he said as Leivinia as she blushed a bit as she let him go.

"That's better, when we get there I'm gonna need you to act your part and if Patricia as you to fix something just do the best you can, they're going to be simple jobs so you shouldn't have a hard time now it wont be long before arrive you got any other questions.

"Just one, is it safe to assume that after this is done you'll give me your ticket so I can cross you off the list?"

"Onii-chan" said Birdway as she put her hand on her chin and looked at Touma with her eyes wide and sparking. "do you really want my ticket that badly, I mean were going to have so much fun, do you really wanna ruin it by asking that now?"

Touma stared at her for a few moments knowing full well what she meant before lowering his head and mumbled "Such misfortune"

* * *

 **End of part one**

 **Ok readers I know this chapter didn't have the big bang of humor but as you can see this is only part one of 3 that I have in mind the next chapter will have a lot more and some funny situations as well so don't be too harsh with me now! And I know some of yous are fans of Birdway as well as I am so just look forward to the next chapter and as for Touma being a butler and handyman just that alone and Leivinia being a Brocon should have you thinking of a few funny ideas so If you want to share them message me or PM me at anytime and I'll answer as soon as I can so please don't be too harsh now I bleed easily! Cya readers**


	6. S1: The BroCon Ticket Pt 2

**The Brocon Ticket pt 2**

 **Hey reader's NHSfan1 here with the latest chapter to The Touma Ticket which I hope you all like I kinda feel like I did some random things in this chapter but with the ideas that I had for Leivinia and Patricia it was called for but no worries it'll all make sense when the next chapter comes out and depending on how this chapter is to you the reader's there might be a slight chance that the Leivinia arc will have 4 chapters instead of the 3 that I had thought of depending on how this chapter goes also I'm hoping that you the reader's can also shares of your ideas because I'm sure their funny and could be used for the story! So anyways enjoy the story and be sure to review or PM me with any questions!**

 **P.s I do have to apologize to you readers I would normally have a chapter out within a week or so but due to work increasing my hours it took a bit longer to update but no worries the story will continue**!

 **Darkbetrayer: you'll see some more funny scenes with Index soon enough**

 **Mythfan: enforcer Kamijou is on the way haha**

 **Whwsms: I figured it was a bit cute and kinky as well**

 **Wildarms13: Well I knew she was going to be more OOC but I tried to keep a balance of her original personality and as for the love triangle between sisters I'm sure you'll have a few laughs with what I have planned.**

 **Pop2ww:You may get your wish for Leivinia vs Patricia haha and you'll get to see a slight prevy/jealous Leivinia as well as for your second question it was sort of both a demand and my decision to do multiple arc parts I had so many ideas that trying to get them all together was going to take more then just a chapter even if I did a fairly decent length one at that and the chapters were short since the ideas for them weren't much at the time but now their rolling.**

 **Agent Nine: I knew that someone would've laughed at that even I did as I wrote it, and I'm glad that you also like how I slightly changed their personalities it took be a bit to figure out what part I wanted to change and Leivinia's face was priceless I think all siblings are like that as for the grammar I'm getting better with it but in time I'm hoping my improvement shows**

 **p.s I just want to clarify something about Patricia in this chapter, because I'm sure most of you's will be like what the f #$? Or something in that matter, she may seem a bit two faced in this chapter but it's all for a funny reason** **also, I decided to do a bit of a sibling thing for Leivinia and Patricia while we love our sibling's there are times where they do crazy stuff to one another and sometimes to mess with you and sometimes to help you out so before you all jump on me about it I'm just letting you all know before hand that in the next chapter you'll see why she's acting the way she is.**

* * *

After some time had passed Touma and the others finally arrived in Europe but once they stepped out of the jet Touma immediately realized that they were literally in Birdway's backyard, Othinus looked unphased by it as she hid inside Index's nun habit while index herself was surprised as her head turn back and forth.

"Are you really this rich!? And you want me to do simple repairs, next you're going to tell me to mow the grass, it's like two football fields long! Possibly three!" said Touma as he looked around he could a fairly well mansion with some grass statuses he could also see a pond with some small fish and long pool.

"Well that depends if you do your job correctly, you won't have to do the grass, now let's go I'm sure Patricia can't wait to meet our new butler/handyman man" said Leivinia as Touma got a sudden chill down his spine. He really hoped that he didn't have to actually mow the grass it would've taken him forever to actually do it.

As everyone started walking inside the mansion they couldn't help but be in awe as they could see the clear difference of living in a small dorm then a big mansion, the hallways were large, the doors looked fancy, the windows looked a bit dusty but still had its glow of superiority everything they saw practically screamed out. "I'm better then you" kinda vide. "Wow I knew there was a large difference between Rich and poor but, this clearly has us out done human" said Othinus as she looked around a bit more.

"Your telling me this place is huge" replied Touma as he began to have second thoughts, but then again he really wanted that large mountain of homework to be done.

"Touma! Touma! I wonder if this place has more then one bathroom, meaning more hot water for me!" said Index excitedly.

"Is it really all that surprising? I mean if you think about it its just a big house with a lot of stuff inside of it and a pool" Said Leivinia as she turned her head slightly and saw the look that Touma, Othinus and Index were giving her.

"Are you kidding me!? You can literally fit everything I own in just the hallway alone!, don't underestimate the poor lifestyle of this high school boy!" shouted Touma as he looked at her.

"Well just because she's got money doesn't mean, she's lacking in other areas, I guess it's true when they said money can't buy you everything" said Othinus as she grinned, Leivinia instantly knew what she meant by that and gave her a glare in response.

"At least my greatest enemy isn't a fly swatter"

Touma couldn't help but sigh a bit at those two sometimes he wished they get along he knew they had some issues with each other but he figured they were resolved but it seemed like he was wrong from the looks of it, it had gotten worse and he didn't know why it had seemed like whenever he was around they couldn't help but insult the other. "So where's this little sister of yours? I thought she see us when we walked in" said Touma hoping to change the atmosphere between the two.

"You really wanna meet her that badly? Am I not enough for you?, that's just mean you know" replied Leivinia as she attempted a sad face.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I just thought we'd meet her by now that's all!"

"I know I was only joking, but she should be in the dining room, she likes to eat and work at the same time, so if she's not eating she's normally in the backyard relaxing, but since we came in that way, she's most likely in the dining room" said Leivinia as she opened the door and wouldn't you know it there was a short blonde girl wearing a white and blue tracksuit with a light blue jersey and spandex slacks along with a white vest along with some head phones hanging around her neck sitting on a chair with a sandwich and a glass of milk with her laptop in front of her.

Patricia looked up and saw her sister and a few others, she already assumed the only boy that was with them was this so called "big bro Kamijou" that her sister was really into. She looked at him for a quick moment before letting out a quick laughed as she couldn't believe that she really did make him wear the butler uniform, but from the photos that she had seen of him seeing him in person was better, although he looked a bit plain he did look good in the suit, but she also knew how her sister was, so she guessed that her elder sister didn't tell him the real reason why she brought him over, but that didn't matter she had her own plan on making her sisters feelings known after all isn't it the duty of the little sibling to screw ov-I mean to help the older sibling when it's neither asked or wanted?

"Sister this is Touma Kamijou he's the one I was telling you about, the other one is Index they'll be with us till the repairs are done" said Leivinia as Touma and Index bowed.

"So this is the reliable big bro Kamijou that I've _heard_ so much about, it's nice to meet you, the Names Patricia Birdway, if there's anything you need please let me know although you're here for some minor repairs your still a guest" she said in a polite voice she got off the chair and shaked his right hand.

"it's nice to meet you Patricia-sama" said Touma in a kind voice., "I'm not sure on how well I can do these repairs but I'll do my best!"

"Well my sister said that you were the most reliable person she knew, and since the two you are in the same club, I figured why not?" said Patricia as she looked at Touma."Oh by the way sister someone left a message for you, something about an artifact needing some looking at, so while your doing that I can show Kamijou-San and Index their room

"I guess it's a good thing you came Index, I'll need your help just in case something goes wrong, Patricia will show you your room and tell you your first job is" said Leivinia as her and index headed out the door.

As Touma and Patricia went through another door and walked in the hallway Patricia couldn't help but take a few glances at Touma she wanted to see how someone as plan as him could attract the attention of her older sister, she knew her sister had a type like all girls and women do but she honestly thought her sister had more of a bad boy type or the smart type but from what she had saw so far, he just looked like an average high school boy

"You know it's actually nice to put a face to the guy my sister rates so highly, she talked about you a lot and has been very eager in seeing you again" said Patricia gaining Touma's attention.

"Well I don't know about eager, I think that's too much of a stretch, but she needed some help and she knows that I can't say no to her, plus she's helped me a lot too" replied Touma

"that's kind of surprising to hear, so you'd help her no matter what? Even if it's dangerous?"

"Of course" instantly replied Touma. "she's important to me and I care for her, if there's something I can help her with I will immediately, you're her sister and important to her so that makes you important to me as well, so if you ever need help, I'll do everything I can"

Patricia blushed instantly as she was caught by surprise, how could he say that? She was important to him!? This was the first time that they've met was this how he got her sisters affection? Saying something like that she wasn't sure on what to think.

"W-well I'm glad to hear that my sister is important to someone other then myself, I'm sure if she heard that right now she'd died of happiness or embarrassment" said Patricia as she mentally debated to actually tell her sister about this.

"haha I'm sure she'd just kick me in the knees for saying something like that, but I'm just telling the truth" said Touma as they got to one of the doors., Patricia then opened the door to a fairly nice room it had a big bed that was big enough for at least 2 or 3 people and was near the window so a nice breeze could cool you down with a work desk near a corner along with a bookshelf and a cool big screen TV with surround sound from the looks of it.

Touma's eyes widen just a bit as he looked around in complete surprise he didn't think he'd have such a nice room especially with his own bed he was so used to sleeping in his bathtub that he had forgotten what sleeping in a real bed would feel like and his own tv!? He didn't have to actually bribe Index with food or beg Othinus on his hands and knees! Touma actually felt like he could cry if this was an illusion he'd try his hardest to keep it alive.

"it's not much considering how short on time we were but we wanted you to be as comfortable as possible here, my sister was the on-"

"thank you Patricia-sama!" said Touma in excitement as he instantly hugged her Patricia was too stunned to actually say anything as she could feel the warmth of his hug in bracing her. "this is more then I could ask for! I swear I'll do my best thanks again!" said Touma as he felt like he could have shredded a tear.

As for Patricia she didn't know what to do, this was easily the first time someone had embraced her like that it was surprising but at the same time felt nice she was so surprised that she didn't even get to mention that it was her sister that was the one that had actually given him the room and stuff inside "I-I-It wasn't a problem since you're going to be here for a while we figured we get you comfortable, also you don't have to worry about your things as well we'll have them in here in a bit, so just follow me for a bit I'll show you around for a little while after that, I have to look up some research for one of the university's for Academy City" said Patricia as she closed the door. "Oh just so you know my sister's room is about Three Doors to the right" she said as she pointed to it. "But also a fair warning my sister has the habit of sleepwalking"

" _Great another sleep walker"_ Touma mentally sighed. "So what's my first job?"

"Well nothing for today seeing as you just got here, so you can relax, take in the sun explore the mansion, get to know my sister some more I'm sure she'd just love that" said Patricia as Touma slightly stopped walking

"if you want you can get a few things and enjoy yourself at the pool, it's still hot out so it's fine said Patricia as she and Touma continued to walk

"I get that you're a terrorist and some people fear you to a certain extent, but do you always get stupid clients like that?" said Othinus as she Index and Leivinia walked thru a hallway

"I would say no but I'd be lying but not my fault that their so-called artifact was just a piece of stone with a monster on it with a drill for a nose, I mean what use does that possibly have?"

"Well I thought it was cute, So where's Touma? I'm hungry"

"Well my sister took him to his room, so I'm sure she's done with that, maybe she's back in the kitchen" said Leivinia as they walked.

"Speaking of your sister are you sure it was safe to have her alone with him?, you know how he is with women" said Othinus as she looked at Leivinia, although she trusted Touma the most she also hated how Touma had the ability to attract practically every women he's dealt with.

"I doubt anything would happen, my sister is a cry baby who's shy and is scared easily, so I doubt that anything would happen" said Leivinia confident in her words as they then opened a door that led to the kitchen.

What happened next would make Leivinia question her sister and Othinus and Index to question the ability known as Kami Disease. Leivinia, Index and Othinus who was still inside her nuns habit walked into the kitchen only to see Patricia sitting down with her head slightly down as the sound of her typing on her laptop could be heard.

The three girls looked at her for a moment before Leivinia decided to get her attention. "Sister where's Touma?" she as Patricia instantly pointed towards a window as her head never left the laptop screen. Not sure on what to do the three girls then went towards the window that she pointed at once there they looked out of it only to see the site of Touma laying on a lawn chair wearing some sunglasses with a slight smile on his face. But that's not what surprised them.

It was the fact that he was wearing some shorts and was shirtless.

* * *

Leivinia, Index and Othinus just stared for a moment as they actually enjoyed the moment, seeing the guy that they all cared for deeply just laying there with no shirt on sun bathing they couldn't believe their eyes as they all rubbed them all at the same time, apparently all that running around and saving people did keep him in shape from the looks of it. They all had to mentally curse themselves for not having a camera on them to capture the moment. Leivinia then turned around for a moment and looked at her sister who still had her head slightly down and was still typing for some strange reason she felt that she needed to see why her sister was acting werid. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" as she walked up to her sister.

"I-Its N-nothing I'm just doing some research, it has nothing to do with that fact that he embraced me in a hug a few minutes ago" said Patricia in a quick voice, as Leivinia could clearly see the dark blush that her sister had on her face, but sadly Patricia's words weren't quick enough as index and Othinus turned their head around instantly with a dark aura around them.

"Toooouma!" angrily moaned Index as her eyes blinked white for a few moments as she stared back at Touma through the window but somehow Touma Instantaneously felt a cold chill go down his spine as he looked back and forth in fear.

As for Othinus she couldn't help but grin just a bit feeling like she had just won some money in the lottery. _"Well I did warn her, she should've expected this"_ thought Othinus inside her mind. But then again the fact that he did hug her made her want to join Index in giving him his punishment for hugging another girl!

As for Leivinia she just stood there processing what her sister had just said she didn't know if she should have been stunned or jealous stunned that her sister had gotten a hug from the one guy she cared for deeply or jealous on the fact that she had gotten one before her _"that bastard! He was only with her for 5 minutes! How did that even happen? He hasn't even hugged me yet! This isn't far! If she got a hug I should have gotten something as well!"_ yelled Leivinia inside her own mind and she was torn between demanding an explanation from her sister or going outside and choking the hell out of Touma for not giving her one as well. It only took her a full minute to debate this as she then turned around and heading towards the door towards a certain Unfortunate High School boy.

But just as she was slowly heading toward him with the intent to fully dish out his punishment she got closer and closer to him she was a mere few inches to his neck till something suddenly caught her eyes attention she grinned as she looked back and forth for a few seconds as a plan suddenly came to mind. She was going to get something out of him even if he knew it or not. "So I take it your catching some sun before you start your jobs, you do realize that you're supposed to be undercover as a butler/handyman, not some fool on vacation" said Leivinia as Touma slightly jumped a bit.

Touma had the nagging feeling that if he turned around at that moment there was a high chance that he may not have liked the face that she was making but he figured his misfortune had to start somewhere as he then took a deep breath before giving her a response. Well you see your sister said that I would start tomorrow morning, and suggested that I'd relax and catch some….sun" said Touma as he then turned around. To his surprise Leivinia wasn't making the spine chilling glare that he had felt a few moments ago. Instead her face looked completely normal but he could have sworn that she had a light blush on her face but from his angle he couldn't tell for sure so he dismissed it.

"Well since its still day light outside I might as well join you, it's been awhile since I used lasted the pool myself" said Leivinia as she then turned around and was heading towards the door but at the same time Touma had turned around to enjoy the sun Leivinia then turned around very quickly an grabbed something before Touma could even notice as she then quickly headed back inside the mansion with a dark grin on her face as she then quickly walked inside and rushed out the dining room completely ignoring the others and into her own room as she quickly shut it.

Leivinia took a deep breath as she then looked at her hand and grinned as she looked at her reward "Now this is better than a hug, now just to hide this in a very good place for later on tonight!" she grinned as she put the thing that she was holding onto underneath her pillow as she then went to her closet as she moved some of her clothes around she finally found what she was looking for.

She was lucky that she had that file on Touma's Preferences from her Informant (Mark) while it sucked that she couldn't do anything about the liking older women and big breast part of his preferences but she had other things going for her which in her point of view got her ahead from the others that were interested in him so as she grabbed her one piece black swimsuit she then started to change out of her clothes after a few minutes she looked in the mirror to checked her self out. She could tell that it fit nicely on her body She was glad that she chose the one piece swimsuit she knew it show her curves just perfectly and could tell that her small B sized breast were maturing as well.

"This will show that fool that having all those big breasted hags isn't all that it's cracked up to be , even small one's like mine have their own charm!" as she mentally had to kicked herself for saying that. " I don't get the big deal with big breasts, their just lumps of fat! At least with my size they fit perfectly in his hands…"she thought as the mental image of Touma grabbing her from behind gently and pulling her closer to him as she could feel his hands were just about to grab her chest.

Leivinia started to laugh a bit as a dark Blush went across her face as she let her over active imagination take over for a split second as her lewd fantasy to continue she didn't feel the small line of blood that began to go down her nose as she continued to laugh and slightly moan as she let it continue, but what she had failed to hear or even realize that her bedroom door was slightly opening

"Sister what are you doing? Said Patricia as the door opened widely but from the looks of it she was being ignored.

"heheheheh"

"Sister!"

"Huh?" Leivinia turned around as her lewd fantasy was gone and her sister was at her door. "What?" she replied

"Are you ok?, I was heading towards your room, but then I heard some laughing and another werid sound coming from the other side of your door, you were thinking of Kamijou weren't you?" said Patricia as the blush on her sister's face brightened a bit.

"N-No I wasn't! I was thinking about a scene in a book I was reading earlier! Said Leivinia hoping her sister would buy that excuse.

"Also you got some blood dripping from your nose" said Patricia as Leivinia's eyes widen just a bit before grabbing some tissue from her dresser and started wiping the small amount of blood from her nose.

"So I take it that this is your big move? Going to show him how you look in your swimsuit, not bad but you may want to hurry"

"Why's that?"

"Because that nun just ran to her room to go put her's on, but she may have been talking to her self because as she ran to her room she said something your right! like let's out do that devilish women my chest is better then her's said Patricia as Leivinia eyes widen a bit.

"Damn that magic god, since she can't do anything to get his attention she's going to use the damn nun!? And she's not bigger then me! This swimsuit will prove it!" Leivinia thought as Patricia could see a dark aura around her sister.

"must've been about the chest comment" thought Patricia as she looked down a bit at her's although she hated to admit it she was flat but given her age that was understandable but as for her sister being a bit older then her she had not gotten any better results. But then an idea suddenly popped inside her head just maybe this idea would get her sister to be a bit brave or at least a little forward with her feelings.

"if your worried that he won't like the swimsuit because your chest is a bit small, me and a few female researchers at the University have a theory about how to get a bigger bust bu-" before she could finish her sentence Leivinia instantly went towards her and started shaking her demanding the information.

"Tell me dammit! Tell me! I have to know!" as the grip on her sister got stronger as she practically strangled her

"yooou,hase, tot…get tame, messaagge…

"What!?" as she continued

"yuuuo..havge…toto..gget….themmn…mesadged…

"I don't understand what your saying" as she stopped shaking her sister

"(cough) I said you (cough) have to get them massaged (cough) damn I think I need some water" said Patricia trying to regain the feeling of her neck back.

"Now tell me this theory of yours" as she crossed her arms together and looked down at her sister.

Patricia was finally able to stand after a few moments as she coughed a few more times before replying. "It's like I said you have to get them massaged, you see me and a few female researchers banded together to do research on the study of breast sizes, some of the older researchers who were lacking in that area wanted to know how they could get the get the same result of the more well developed women after some time and some regrettable acts the researchers concluded that having them massaged could help but there's a problem" she said as Leivinia just listened.

"So what's the problem? If the results were positive? And how did you get roped into something like that?

Patricia didn't want to go into detail about her having to deal with the torcher of having to deal with a lot of older women who were more developed then her, despite her young age and her numerous achievements, when it came to her small body and lack of development she felt like she lost a major battle. "that's not important at the moment!, but it's not 100% Accurate, we had 3 women between the ages of 18 and 25 who bust size were small and another 3 women who were big, in the experiment we ran all those so called facts about getting bigger breasts, like drinking milk or eating certain foods that could give the body more protein so the chest area could grow, we even tried to develop a new type of bra that could potentially make the bust size increase but the damn university and the board of directors didn't see it as useful" said Patricia as Leivinia could have sworn she heard a bit of venom in her sister voice towards that last part.

"this still doesn't explain about the results, how did you come to the conclusion that….they need to be massaged"

"I was getting to that, you see when all of our efforts seemed to have gotten us nowhere, oddly enough two of the women who had the bigger breast brought it up, one of them has a boyfriend and the other is married, they must've pitied us or something because they suggested to us why not have our boyfriends massage our breast mind you me and other researchers are single so we had no idea If would actually work, that was until one of them said. "if your boyfriend or partner like breasts messaging them with sensitive gels gives them a good feeling and if you're in love they were surely grow"

"I didn't think that adding the emotion of love and sensitive gels would work, but to our surprise it actually did, the women with small breast had a 78% increase in bust size, when we asked for some more details about their improvement they said that every night for the past couple of weeks they would have their partner massage them or a few hours, so sister are you going to take this opportunity and have Kamijou-san massage your breast to see if you get the same results?" said Patricia as she looked at her sister for a moment and saw that Leivinia's head was slightly down as she had her hand's on her chest.

"hum….i don't need him to do something like that, besides between the 3 of us here, I have the bigger chest here" said Leivinia as Patricia felt a little sting from her sisters words.

"Besides it's not like I was trying to impress him or anything" said Leivinia as she headed towards the door. But luckily for her Patricia didn't see the small blush on her face as the thought of the fool actually massaging her crossed her mind.

" _I may be the biggest one here, but when it comes to those other women, they may have me beat, like that saint, she may be older and have those fat melons of her's , but I wont let her get ahead of me, and that girl Lessar, I know she's more forward about what she wants but I at least beat her in the chest area and were the same age! But I wont let that walking dominatrix have my Onii-chan!"_ thought Leivinia as she made a fist and hit the air as if she was fighting someone. As she continued to walk in the hallway for a few before entering the kitchen and soon exiting as she headed toward the pool.

But as soon as she entered the pool area she was stopped by a certain site, one where she had to rub her eyes for a few seconds before taking a second look at it. But it was no use the site she had in front of her was real!.

Touma was in the pool helping Index swim. But that not what caught her eyes it was the fact that.

Touma was holding Index's hand's as he pulled her toward him as she was kicking her feet up and down.

Leivinia was a bit stunned as she watched this scene happen but that wasn't what annoyed her, what annoyed her was the fact that the 15 cm Magic God Othinus was heard laughing but not one of those cute funny laughs no it was one of those dark laughs as if taunting you to do something. Leivinia turned her head slightly to the right and she looked down to see Othinus lying down on the same Lawn chair that Touma was on a bit ago.

"So I take it this was your idea?"

"Oh I don't know what you mean, she told me that she couldn't swim, and so I made a suggestion to have him teach her how to swim, and I figured since this was a good opportunity for her" said Othinus as she watched the scene. She did feel some jealously as she watched it but she knew when her chance would come she'd make the best of it. Plus she didn't count Index as that big of a rival for Touma at the moment she let the young nun have her moment with him.

"So you're using the Nun to do what you cant, I have to say that even I'm impressed by this, but just because you won this little round doesn't mean you won completely, there will be others" replied Leivinia as she hated to admit anything to the Magic god.

But what the two girls didn't realize that soon the scene would take an interesting turn.

"Hey! So you decided to join us?" said Touma as he exited the pool as he went towards Leivinia. "I have to say it feels good being here, and the pool is amazing this feel more like a vacation and less of a mission" said Touma as he grabbed a towel

But while he was drying himself off Both Othinus and Leivinia couldn't help but blush a bit as saw they watched Touma, apparently all that running and fighting magicians and espers kept him in decent shape but that wasn't the only thing, as the sun shined brightly Both could see Touma shaking his head to rid himself of the water they were both stunned as they continued to watch, they couldn't believe what was happening it was like he was teasing them or something they both just continued to watch as if they were both mesmerized by the scene they didn't even notice when he was heading towards them.

"Hey is it ok if I get something to eat real quick? Man I'm starving" said Touma as he looked at Leivinia but for some reason she wasn't answering him.

"hmmm Birdway are you ok"" said Touma as he grabbed her shoulder

"wha" finally snapping out of it."do you need something?"

"You ok? You seemed out of it for a bit. Are you catching a fever?" said Touma as he lowered his head to her Forehead. Instantly Leivinia blushed like crazy as she could feel his skin on her forehead. Othinus was too surprised to even say anything.

"You do feel a bit hot, maybe its from standing here too long, maybe getting in the pool will help cool you off" said Touma as he stared at her while his forehead was still on her's.

"I-I-I'm fine! Now get your forehead off mine!" as she pushed him off.

"Well that's good that you're ok, it would suck if you got a fever now of all time's since this is a mission, but don't worry even if did get sick I'd protect you" said Touma with a straight face as Leivinia's blush darkened. "But I'll be back I'm just going to get something to eat" said Touma as he went back inside the mansion for a bit.

" _Did he just say he would protect me if I was sick, he really said that"_ thought Leivinia as she could feel her heart beat faster and faster. She could even feel the blush on her face cause her to heat up a bit as she then instantly snapped out of it once again and ran towards the pool to attempt to cool off as she jumped in. but there was just one problem.

Leivinia couldn't swim.

* * *

What was worst part was the fact that she had jumped in the deepest side of the pool she didn't realize this until it was too late and she was sinking, she tried to swim up since she watched a lot some of those beach shows she figured if did what they did she'd be able to get to the surface quickly but sadly it wasn't working the more she tried to get to the surface she could feel herself going lower and lower.

" _Damn is this how I go?...what the hell why did…I even jump in here….it's all that idoits fault!...he just….had to say something like that….he said he'd protect me.." thought_ Leivinia as she looked up for a moment and could see the sun a split second later she saw a shadow figure quickly dive in the pool.

She quickly realize that it was Touma who had dived right in as he was right next to her, she quickly wrapped her arms around him as he then began to swim to the surface after a few moments they both swam up Touma then rushed to the end of the pool and quickly got out he lead down and got Leivinia off of his back as she started coughing out a few bits of water.

"Thank goodness you're ok, should lay down" said Touma

"I'm (cough) fine I didn't shallow (cough) (cough) much water" said Leivinia as she finished coughing but she didn't have time to settle down as Touma then picked her up and princess carried her to the lawn chair that was on the other side of the pool. Leivinia was too stunned to say or do anything at that moment as she just let him lay her down on the lawn chair.

"Are sure you ok?" he asked

"I said I was fine, that was mistake for jumping in the deep end"

"Why did you just jump in anyways?"

Leivinia didn't want to say it was of what he said about protecting her, she'd die of embarrassment plus that Magic god wouldn't let her live it down. "Like I said it was my misktake so just leave it at that….but thanks for saving me" she said that last part in a low voice.

"No problem, I'm just glad that Index realized that he hadn't come up for air after a few moments after diving in" said Touma. "How about we all go back inside and I'll cook us something to eat, when I was in the kitchen I saw a lot of food so we should have plenty to make us something" he said as he then headed back to the kitchen.

As Touma went inside a few moments later Patricia exited the mansion and went right towards her. "Sister are you ok? You almost drowned!? Why did you jump in the deep end!?" said Patricia as she panicked a bit.

"It was my fault, but luckily for me Touma went in and saved me" said Leivinia as she blushed a bit as she remember the look on his face when he had dived in to save her.

As for Patricia she was surprised that Kamijou-San had actually kept his word when he had said that he would protect her even when it was dangerous. She thought about it for a moment and wondered if this was the reason why her sister had feelings for him. For someone to keep their word and prove it wasn't that rare but seeing it happened was something entirely different. "I'm just that you're Ok let's get inside, I think that's enough of the pool for one day" said Patricia as Her sister nodded as they started heading towards the door. But then they both suddenly started to smell something cooking. But before they could react a small figure ran past them at what looked like supersonic speed ran past them and beat them to the door.

"Wah…what was that?" Patricia looked back and realized that the small nun was gone she turned back only to see that small nun in front of them heading inside the mansion. Leivinia's reaction wasn't nearly as much as her sister as she looked at the lawn chair and realized that Othinus wasn't there and realized that Index must've ran towards the door once the smell of food had caught up to her nose and grabbed the magic god before even she could react.

"Yay! Touma! Touma! You're finally making food! What are we having" said Index as she watch Touma grab some meat started putting it in patty form.

"Well when I got in here earlier I realized that we had a lot of food, so I figured why not make something that will last us a bit, so hamburger steak, along with mash potatoes and some vegetable's seemed reasonable" Said Touma as he looked at Index and realized that she was holding Othinus with one hand and from the looks of it Othinus looked like she was dead and ready to throw up at any second.

"Index hurry to the bathroom and get dressed! Plus get Othinus to the toilet right now!" panicked Touma as Index then looked at her hand which was holding Othinus and saw the reaction she had. Index looked horrified a bit before running to the nearest bathroom. As both Leivinia and Patricia walked in.

"Hey you two I'm about to get dinner ready, so if your able to wait for a few minutes the food should be done said Touma as he flipped a few of the patty's while at the same time getting the mash potatoes ready.

Both Leivinia and Patricia were surprised but more Patricia then Leivinia was, Patricia didn't know that Touma knew how to cook considering he looked like an average high school boy, plus she figured boys his age would usually just make instant ramen or something that didn't take much time to make, but here was a boy who would make a full meal for him and others. "So what are you making?" she asked as she continued to watch him make the food.

"Hamburger steak with mash potatoes with some vegetable's on the side, I figure you're all growing girls so eat those will help!" said Touma as he smiled. Patricia looked at the food for a moment and saw that everything was looking good. Then she realized that the oven was on. So what's in the oven?" she asked.

"Oh that's desert, I thought it be good if we had some cake so I whipped some up real quick it should be done pretty soon" Replied Touma as then finished with the patties and started getting the other stuff ready.

"Also Leivinia go get changed it's getting dark and a bit cold, we cant have you getting sick or else your sister and index will a bigger piece of the cake" said Touma as he stared at her while cooking.

"What!? That's not fair!" she pointed. "And who says I want a big piece of cake anyway's" Said Leivinia as she could already smell the cake being cooked, she didn't want to admit it but it was smelling good.

" _I need to show Patricia-sama my appreciation for the room so I'll show her that this poor Kamijou can do more than just repairs! And by doing that I'll show her that I can handle you and your S mode and proving that is by handling you with sweets so don't underestimate me!" He thought as he felt triumph in his thoughts._ "Well i'm sure Index will like the bigger piece of this chocolate cake with white frosting with strawberries on top, but if that's ok with you th-"

"Hump fine I'll go changed but that doesn't mean you won" she said as she left the kitchen.

Patricia stood there as she watched the scene in front of her she didn't think she see the day when someone would actually tell her sister of all people what to do and she'd actually do it, normally she give them a cold stare down till they crapped their pants or begged her not to harm them, she actually didn't know why they would think her sister would harm them but she felt like she shouldn't have asked about it

As for Touma as he was finishing the food he had realized that he was still shitless, he thought it was going to be rude if he had serve them that way so he quickly went back to the pool to get the shirt he had left on the lawn chair only to realize that it was gone. He could've sworn that he had left it right there when he first went to the pool area. _"Damn my rotten luck, and here I thought I was it was going to be a free misfortune day" he thought_ has he already felt like he had won a battle with Birdway and somehow his misfortune didn't interfere, he was sorta surprised that this day didn't end in a disaster he was expecting Birdway to give him the cold eyes of death when he had told her to get changed but that didn't happen, hell he was even expecting index to chop his head into two when he didn't make the food as fast as possible for a spilt moment other than his shirt mission Touma couldn't help but wonder if this was the start of a less unfortunate Kamijou.

Very soon he would realize that he was wrong about that.

* * *

After some time passed Touma had gotten another shirt from his room and quickly went back to the kitchen to finish the food luckily it and the desert came out great. He was actually impressed with himself for going a good job, once he was done he had gotten the plates ready and started to put the food on them, once he walked out of the kitchen he saw Index, Patricia and Leivinia in the dining room waiting on him but for some strange reason Leivinia looked a bit out of it he wasn't sure if he should have asked what was the matter but he was sure if it was something bad she would've mentioned it. "Here you go I hope you all enjoy it" he smiled as he put the plates down in front of them.

"Wow this looks great Kamijou-san, I didn't know that you could cook, did you know sister?" said Patricia as she looked at the food, she looked back at her sister and realized the state she was in. part of her wanted to laugh but she knew that this was for the best.

Leivinia was in a state of shock as if she had gotten the worse new possible or to hear that Othinus had somehow found her file on Touma and was going to blackmail her "Sister are you ok?" asked Patricia as Leivinia stared back at her with a glare "(cough) yes I'm fine" she replied as she then looked down at the food. "Hump it looks edible at least"

"Yay Touma It's about time it feels like forever since I last ate"

"Well dig in there's plenty if you want second's" said Touma. "as for you Index plenty if you want second's, third's or Fourth's" he said as he knew all too well that Index stomach was like a black hole that ate everything he could even hear the screams of his wallet at times when he had to go to the grocery store and buy her food.

After sometime had passed the girls had eaten, Index who not surprisingly had managed to eat 10 straight plates of food and demanded to have a bigger piece of cake then Leivinia which caused both Leivinia and Index to fight over it. Touma who didn't want to interfere over something silly was suddenly brought into it when Leivinia mentioned that Index only wanted it because she thought the more food she had the chances of her getting a bigger bust size was possible. And Index who didn't know the right way to phrase it said. "Said well bust size dosent matter Touma likes them just the way they are" which caused Leivinia and Index to question Touma about it. Which in turn caused him to runaway very quickly to his room.

" _I swear I don't know why those two insist on debating on who has the bigger bust size, their young they have plenty of time to grow and why dose my opinion matter any way's? Just thinking about it makes me tired" He thought_ as he then opened up his suitcase and took out a T-shirt and some shorts and started to get dressed.

"Well I better get some sleep, Tomorrow I have to start my so called job, I wonder what kind of organization this is, that makes Birdway of all people take such measures" he thought as he them went to his bed and laid down as he then turned off the lights and drifted to sleep.

Only a bit of time had passed since Touma had went to sleep, as he laid in a confrontable position for some strange reason he could feel if someone had just gotten in the bed with him. And He wasn't fully awake to realize anything as he felt the pressure of something on his body.

"Hm…what's going on?" he thought as he began to open his eyes

As his eyes began to clear up he could see what looked like a body that was on top of him his senses finally kicked in as he then could see that it really was the body of someone that was on top of him.

"No! what flags did I hit for something like this!? And who is this anyway?" he thought as he slowly rubbed his eyes and then could clearly see the blonde hair and hear the slight breathing of the person.

" _Please don't let this be Patricia, Birdway wouldn't just kill me if she found out her sister somehow went in my room by mistake, no she'll go full S mode on me and I don't want to deal with another one of those types!" thought Touma_ as the image of a full sized magic god with her foot on top of his head while she laughed at him passed his mind.

Touma had to take a closer look as his head slowly went up luckly the person on top of him didn't move much but then the person's head moved and turned a bit just enough to him to see who it was. Touma's eyes widen as he realized that it wasn't Patricia thankfully but worse it was Leivinia.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why is it her!? This is no good she's going to kill me!"_

Touma wanted to jump out of the bed instantly but he knew if he did anything to wake her that she'd most likely use her magic against him which he could negate it of course but then she probably use something non magical and kick his ass which wouldn't be good in his case.

But as he looked down a bit he realized two things 1. She had a slight blush on her face and 2. She was wearing the shirt that he had assumed he had lost. But how did she get it? and why did she have it?

But that didn't matter for now, at this moment he had to figure out how he was going to survive this situation and better yet really hoping that Index and Patricia didn't somehow open his door and see the situation he was in. but just as the thought of him trying to escape the situation Touma could feel her moving around. "Onii-chan…stop moving around I cant sleep like this" she mumbled a bit as Touma could feel her grip on him tighten.

" _Did she just call me Onii-chan again!? Dammit I need to get out of this situation!"_ he screamed as he tried to slowly move but found it very difficult at this point.

" _Ok maybe if I gently move her arms maybe, she wont wake up and decide to kill me" he thought_ as he moved his right hand slowly to her arm he then grabbed her left arm and slight gripped it in hopes that since she was fully asleep her arm would feel like dead weight.

"What are you doing" said a voice. A voice which sounded just as cold and evil as he knew her.

Leivinia Birdway was awake.

Touma looked like as he was just about to jump the fence from escaping from jail and the light suddenly shining on him as his eyes widen. This was it his death he knew she'd kill him in an instant. "This isn't what it looks like I swear, I was asleep and you came in here by mistake please don't kill this misfortune Kamijou" he begged as he felt like any second that he was going to die.

"I-I…know you were asleep I came in here a bit ago" said Leivinia as she blushed more.

"What!? Why!?"

"I hate to admit this but, I need you to go back to sleep and pretend this isn't happening" she said as she got off from top of him and went on his right side.

"That doesn't explain anything and you just cant sleep right next to me!"

"I want to go to sleep and my sister put my current pillow in the washing machine and I cant wait all night for it" she replied

"Arent there any better options? I'm sure you can find another" he said.

"Remember the ticket? It said anything goes that's not life threating, this dosent threaten your life" she replied as she put the covers closer to her.

"And why are you wearing the shit that I lost" he asked as Leivinia turned around saying nothing back.

"Well if Index, Othinus and Patricia-sama see me like this….such misfortune." He said as he could see that his misfortune had waited till the last moment of his entire day to act up on him.

"What was that about my sister?"

"Nothing! Nothing whatsoever

"Now shut up and go to sleep I know or a fact that pillows don't talk back when their owner has them, or else I'll have to include a bath scene where you clean my back" said Leivinia as she closed her eyes.

"There's a bath scene after this!? What flag did I trigger for that…such misfortune" he said as he felt that this was the start of a horrible night.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Ok readers I hoped you all liked this chapter I know a few random things happened in this chapter but when the next chapter comes out it will make perfect sense, now I hope you readers have some ideas for the Birdway sister since they have a lot of fans so I'm hoping you the readers have some and depending on how it all goes the Birdway arc may have more then 3 parts it could have 4 or even 5 depending on everything goes so leave a review or PM me at any time I'm sure you all have question's and if your wondering about Patricia remember to read the time for a P.S note**


	7. S1: The BroCon Ticket Pt 3

The BroCon Ticket Pt 3

Disclaimer I do not and will never own To Aru Majutsu no index

 **Hey reader's it's me again NHSfan1 with another chapter to The Touma Ticket, from the looks of it you readers really seemed to enjoy the pervious chapter which I'm glad to see now I'm sure from the previous chapter there were some parts that didn't make some sense and I'm pretty sure I know which part those are so in this chapter you'll get to see the end result of those parts also you'll get to see how well Patricia and Leivinia can be when their dealing with one such as Touma Kamijou Aka the god of misfortune! Also I'm surprised that you the readers haven't given me any suggestions or ideas for Leivinia or Patricia so far I do like to hear them and may also use them for the story so just remember that if you have some ideas for the story or even for a favorite character be sure to tell me anyways enjoy the latest chapter.**

 **Anon Guest: it's going and going till the Kami-disease reaching all of the 2D and 3D realm haha**

 **Wildarms13: No problem I'm glad to see that you enjoyed it, to be honest I thought she was going to be a bit OOC to some readers but from the looks of it, it seems that a lot of the readers enjoyed her which I'm glad to see that my planning for her didn't go to waste, as for the shirtless Touma when I wrote that part I was thinking "Why not have them react in a way a girl would possibly react to see their love interest without a shirt and have him a bit clueless about it?" I'm pretty sure there would be another war if Leivinia had taken a photo of it and the others found out that she had it as for her BroCon tendencies you're going to see just how far she'll try to take them and see if Touma is either going to tease her without realizing it or do something unexpected to make her fall for him even more!**

 **DarkBetrayer: you should realize by now that Touma thinks a lot of his situations are misfortune haha**

 **Mythfan: when I saw your review this is what I thought of instantly (James bond theme song now playing) Touma walking with his super-agent suit on as he walking in front of the screen when a sudden close up happens Touma then clenches his right hand and punches forward braking the screen into pieces (instead of the screen turning red you see a few hearts show up on screen "agent 0013 ready to shatter that illusion of yours" says Touma in a cool voice as he winks.**

 **Agent Nine: Well we can agree that he's a quite the charmer without realizing it ha-ha and he made a good impression on her for now but he's going to make a bigger on one her as you continue to read the story let's just say Patricia is going to see test out if Touma is being his true self or is he's a different person entirely you'll have to read to find out! Also I didn't want to involve magic or a life threatening situation at the moment it was more a clam before the storm in a way if that makes sense to ya as for the shirtless it seems readers liked the reaction I read a few stories where a shirtless Touma scene came and their reactions didn't seem to all that much to them so I was hoping I could do one where their reactions matched them a bit plus Leivinia and Othinus having a moment where they stopped with their bickering at each other and enjoyed the moment as two girls in love with the same guy.**

 **Popw22: I'm sure you and me can agree that even if you gave Touma a dictionary and told him the definition of misfortune he'd somehow punch the book and say "I'll shatter the meaning of that word dammit!" and glad to see that you liked the shirtless Touma part as well people seemed to like the reaction to it as for Patricia you'll see what happened when two sister's one of science and one of magic deal with a high school boy with the power to capture the hearts of all women and the power to negate all that stand in his way!**

 **Guest: wow only your 4th or 5th ship? Wow not bad and yea when I saw that Lesser was only 12 I realized one thing Touma has a way of attracting a lot of younger girls but at the same time he likes older women I found that to be a bit ironic, oh and Patricia will get a bigger impression with Touma's cooking and Leivinia will say something like that pretty soon~ as for me writing more fictions with Leivinia and Touma I'm just going to say that its possible that I will at this point there's about a 40/60 chance of It happening also I'm sure everyone would've loved to have seen Othinus in a swimsuit but considering her size at the moment it wouldn't have had a big impact so when she's at her full size then maybe who know there might be a scene with her in a swimsuit.**

 **p.s to some of you readers who wanted to see a more daring/teasing Leivinia then you got your wish since the story is rated M for a reason your warned these is 2 mini lemons in this chapter!**

* * *

Touma stared at the ceiling wide awake as he tried to make sense of his current situation. Here he was a 16 year old high school boy with the power of the imagine breaker in his right hand and somehow it couldn't shatter the illusion that he was in at this very moment. Touma slightly moved his head to the right as he looked at his current bed mate which happened to be the 12 year old girl named Leivinia Birdway, now as you all know Leivinia wasn't an ordinary 12 year old girl, she is the leader of the biggest cable in England she has thousands of people serving under her. She has people who fear her and respect her she has the power to do things that would make most adults question themselves about such a young girl such as her self having an usual amount of power at their hands. But that wasn't what Touma was thinking as he stared at his forceful bed mate. To him she wasn't just a leader of many people who has many responsibilities to handle from day to day. No at this moment for him He saw her less of a figure of the magical community and more of a normal 12 year old girl.

" _Such Misfortune…it looks I'm going to be stuck like this for the entire night, if I try to escape I'll have to wash her back! And I really don't want that bath scene, I can already see my up coming death with Index and Othinus, plus there's Patricia-Sama what if she calls the cops! Or worse her image of me is ruined! Ugh Where's Aogami when I need him!? He'd have a field day if he had this opportunity" thought Touma_ as he felt mentally exhausted already.

But as he continued to look at his bed mate he couldn't help but see that for a girl like her to have come to his room the way she did she must've had a good reason. He remembered when she mentioned that her pillow was in the washing machine and since she couldn't have it at this very moment so he was pretty much the replacement pillow. _"I guess she's the type who still needs her favorite things to go to bed like when a kid needs a glass of milk or when they need to sleep with a certain blanket or in her case a pillow, this is going to suck and I really hope she doesn't kill me for this but I have to know what made her come in my room of all places! She couldn't have gone into Index's or even Patricia-Sama's room?"_ he thought as he somehow knew he probably regret this decision later on but for now he needed some answers.

"(cough) Birdway are you asleep?" he whispered a bit but he noticed a bit of movement but no reply.

"Birdway are you awake? Or just pretending to be asleep?" he said a bit louder hoping to get a response.

Leivinia sighed for a moment before answering. "What part of Pillow's don't talk didn't you understand the first time, but I'm awake now what do you want" she replied back as she still had her head turned from him. She didn't want to look at his face not at this moment she heard him the first time he spoke but she was still embarrassed that she even came inside his room and used him as her own personal pillow, plus she couldn't get the image of him being shirtless out of her head, just thinking about it made her heart beat faster and faster as the image was clear as day inside her mind. But at the same time she still couldn't believe how she was forced to do this and by her sister no less. As she remembered what happened after the swimming pool incident.

Right after Touma told Leivinia to go get changed or else she wouldn't get the bigger piece of cake. She quickly headed to her room to change but once there she immediately noticed something was wrong. She looked on her bed and noticed that her pillow was gone the same pillow that she had hidden Touma's shirt under, she had taken sometime ago her face instantly went to horror as she frantically started searching for it she picked up her bed with her enhanced strength from her magic, she went in her closet and took out everything causing a mess all over her room.

She started walking back and forth in a panic. _"What the hell! Where is the shirt! How could it be missing I was only gone for a few minutes, I didn't even get to enjoy wearing it yet dammit!"_ she thought as she started to bite her fingernail as she walked back and forth.

But then her eye caught something on her dresser from the looks of it, it was a note she then picked it up and started reading it.

 _Hey Leivinia I figured you finished trashing your room by now when you noticed that your pillow was missing instantly, seeing as it's one of your favorite things to sleep with other then that nightlight that you keep around, anyways my original plan was to take the pillow and wash it so you'd take the chance to have some time under the moonlight with big bro Kamijou but to my surprise what do I find? An oversized shirt that couldn't possibly be yours~_

As Leivinia read the note the paper soon started to crumble in Leivinia's hands as they gripped the paper hard, she wanted to break-down her door March down and tear her sister apart but then again having to explain why she threw her sister out a window was something she didn't want to explain especially to Touma. _"I swear she's going to pay for this! Say goodbye to your research papers sister"_ she thought as she continued to read the note.

 _And considering that Kamijou-San is the only male here I assumed it was his and it gave me a great idea! If you want to see your favorite pillow again take this chance to spend some time alone with him tonight, I'm sure your quite eager to show him how much you care about him, and to show a bit of good faith the shirt is on my bed, but don't worry I didn't try it on~ but you'll get the pillow back once you've done your part sister_. As Leivinia finished reading the note with a horrified look on her.

"Well….I figured you had something on your mind, I didn't think that you'd just walk into my room and….you know sleep on top of me" said Touma with a hit of hostility in his voice.

"S-Shutup! That was a mistake, it's not like that was my intension you fool!" she replied as she pulled the covers closer to her face.

"Of course! I know that haha" he said trying to laugh his current situation off. "it's just that I was surprised was all, I didn't expect this to happen, but I wanted to ask you something" he said hoping his questions weren't going to get him killed.

"If you're going to ask why I'm wearing the shirt it's simple, all of my undergarments were also in the wash, and I just so happened to find this shirt, I didn't know it was yours that's all, and I already told you about my pillow" she replied hoping he'd accept her response.

"I see, I was expecting to find it torn up or something" he replied hoping he could turn the conversation around.

"If that's all I'm going back to bed, and remember what I said, if you try to escape or leave this bed without me knowing you're going to wash my back, I expect nothing less from our handyman" she replied as she couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Don't worry I don't plan to" he replied hoping his bladder could hold out till morning. "But I wanted to ask if you had something on your mind, you seemed out of it earlier today, plus you almost drowned, I was going to ask you sometime in the morning but, considering you're here now I figured I'd ask, and to be honest I was worried about you" Said Touma as he turned his head to the right hoping for an answer but from the way the back of Leivinia's head was slightly moving he wasn't expecting much.

Leivinia she flinched slightly when she had heard him say that he was worried about her. It was the first time she had heard something like that other than from her sister of course, even from Mark, yes he was loyal to her and would follow her orders but she never really heard those word from him or from the members of her organization, maybe it was because she was powerful that they felt that they didn't need to say that to her who know's. but this was different for a girl who was normally clam and composed at most time.

Without much warning Leivinia turned quickly. "W-W-W-Were you actually worried about me?" she stuttered a bit as the blush on her hadn't left her face quite yet as she looked at the high school boy in front of her.

Touma slightly moved his eyes to the left as he looked at his bed mate he was going to reply quickly but the site he had of her left him quite speechless. He could clearly see the blush on her face as she looked at him, honestly it was quite cute considering that most times she had a sadistic grin on her most of the time but that wasn't the only thing that was distracting him. He could also see that his shirt really was big on her so the front of the shirt that was buttoned up, Touma could clearly see a good view of her B sized breasts. Despite how much of a gentleman he was he couldn't help but enjoy the view as well blush just a bit.

Touma wanted to react his usual way but he knew he'd get killed instantly _"she's not wearing a bra!? Wait she did say that her undergarment's were in the wash, but why does she have to be so close! stay clam Touma just pretend she's not giving you a clear view of them"_ he mentality debated with himself before replying "Of course I was worried about you, if something is wrong of course I'd ask right away" he replied as he grinned back her which caused her lower her head just a bit.

Although she was forced in this position she was glad to see that it well worth it, she was happy to have heard those words from him, but she did wish he could read the mood a bit and realize she wasn't worried about anything but more of the fact that she was embarrassed _." I wish the fool could understand how I'm feeling here, but it's a start, and since we do have some time together, I think this is a good time to put the ticket to better use I think it's time for fantasy number 12!#_ she thought as she tried to get her composer under control but found it very difficult considering the fantasies she been having of him a few days prior to his arrival and the fact that him being shirtless was still fresh in her mind.

"I'm not worried about anything you fool, but I will give you an order though, I want you t-t-to lay your right arm straight" she said as she could feel some courage building up.

"You want me to lay my arm straight? But you already used your ticket it's the whole reason why I'm here!"

"Well I took this opportunity to make a several dozen copies of the ticket, you never put a one ticket per use clause on the it, so shut up and move the arm before I move it my self" she demanded

"You made more tickets!...such misfortune" he sighed _I don't get where this is going, but I get the feeling this may not end well for me"_ he sighed once again moment before laying his right arm straight.

As he laid his arm straight Leivinia quickly took the opportunity and quick moved closer and closer she then laid her head on his arm while her back was pressed on his she could feel how hard his chest was and couldn't help but be reminded of how he looked shirtless she had hoped that he would've been shirtless when she had first walked in the room and went on top of him but seeing him with shorts and a shirt was a consolation prize for her.

"B-B-Birdway….what are you doing!? What flag did I raise for something like this" stunned as he could feel her back against his chest he wouldn't admit it to her or anyone but it felt quite nice plus her blonde hair was just close enough to his face that he could smell a hit of strawberry. _"Her back feels quite nice and is that strawberry I smell? She must use scented shampoo"_ he thought as he got a bit distracted from his current situation.

"Shut up its not what you think! Remember your my pillow so I need something comfy to lay my head on the pillow I had wasn't good enough" said Leivinia as she continued to face the other way.

" _So my arm suddenly became comfy enough for her to lay her head on!? Where's the logic in that!"_ he thought but he knew if he questioned it she'd use her magic on him. "So ummm how far are we going with this?" he asked.

" I'll let you know when we will stop….now for your next order" she gulped as she took a breath before continuing. "with your free hand and your other hand I want you to unbutton the shirt there's a theory that I want to test out and your going to help me with the results" she said as she moved her left hand from underneath the blanket and grabbed his left hand and put it over her so his hand was right over her chest.

"What!? You want me to unbutton the shirt! kind of theory involves this!?"

"One that you'll enjoy I'm sure now, hurry up and start rubbing"

"What on Earth could cause this Kamijou to be somisfortune

"Are you saying giving a pretty girl such as myself a massage is misfortune, I'll have you know there are people who would kill to be in your position right now, do I need to give you another ticket where you can only say Yes master Leivinia"

"N-No your fine" as he felt crying tears as he moved his left hand and bit as he grabbed the button he then moved the rest of his right hand as he got ahold of the shirt and button and soon started unbuttoning the shirt one by one.

Leivinia's heart was beating faster and faster as she looked down and saw he was unbuttoning the shirt quite fast she was actually happy that one of her top 20 fantasies were happening this was actually fantasy number 10# which consisted of having the fool rub her chest and body till she was satisfied. She didn't think she'd actually have the courage to actually do this but dammit she was not going to lose her Onii -Chan to those other women not when she has the opportunity to make him her's every body else be dammed at this moment!.

Only after a few moments had passed till she realized that he had just finished unbuttoning the shirt she gulped once more as she could see how close his hands were to her chest. "Now come on and get started already, and be gentle with me Onii-Chan" she said that last part in a low voice as his hands got closer and closer to her ches

As for Touma he was really hoping that his misfortune wouldn't start up again but he was wrong here he was about to rub the chest one of the most dangerous people in the world or at least the magic community. Normally if this would happen the girl would've slapped the boy and ran out the room while calling him a pervert or worse the boy would try to explain his actions and somehow get the shameful glares from the women and the jealous rage glares from the guys And get chased till they eventually caught up to him and beat him down.

After a few moments had passed Touma had finally managed to actually grabbed both of Leivinia's breasts whichever instantly caused a low moan as she felt his cold hands squeeze them gently as he then started to rub them both slowly. She could feel how his hands moved up and down as her small breast moved the same. He was doing what she asked of him she could tell that he was being gentle with her as his fingers her nipple which caused a bit of a louder moan from her.

"Are you ok? I'm not hurting you am i? Should I stop" he asked her was about to let go.

"N-No I didn't say stop d-did I? just continue, your not half bad at this" she said as the feeling of having him rub her was actually making her feel really good, she could also feel some of her stress leaving her as he continued

Touma continued to rub Leivinia's breasts as she moaned louder and louder she couldn't believe how she was feeling right now her body was extremely hot she could feel the sweat coming off her body as she felt Touma's hands doing their work on her she didn't think she feel so much from him rubbing her body like this but damn did she ever enjoy it , she didn't know why but she could the feel her lower half of her body starting to heat up as she felt Touma squeeze both of her breast at the same time as the feeling of overwhelming pleasure surrounded her as the pleasure she was feeling from having her breasts massaged and her lower body felt like releasing the pressure she felt like she desperately needed to release. But she felt a bit of change was needed if she was going to release the hot emotions and stress that she felt was going to leave her body very soon.

So Leivinia quickly sat up and turned her head around surprising Touma a bit. Touma himself looked at Leivinia as the shirt had just fallen off of her so he could see her clear shiny skin as Leivinia put her hands on her chest as she looked at him.

"this is a better position so now as your next order, is continue what you were doing and don't stop till I say so" she said as the blush on her face darkened as she stopped covering her chest and turned her head as she waited for the fool to continue.

"I'm starting to really feel like something other then my life is at stake here, can't I just rub you're shoulders instead? See watch this I've been told that I give good shoulder rub" he said knowing full well no one actually told him that but he really didn't want to be killed by Index and Othinus, hell at this point he was scared Patricia would give him the glare of disgust if she had found this out.

"that doesn't sound too bad, but your still going to massage my chest first, so you can rub my shoulders once my chest is done you fool so stop staring and get started" she demanded as Touma felt like he lost the battle and soon moved closer.

Touma then put his arms underneath Leivinia's and soon both his hands grabbed one breast each but this time Touma grabbed them a bit rough this time as Leivinia moaned louder as she could feel his touch getting rougher as he moved his hands in circles. This time there was no denying the pleasure she was feeling now, she could feel the sensitivity of her breast and the roughness of his hands in motion as she titled her head back as she felt like she was on cloud 9, the stress she accumulated during her leadership of her organization, the stress she had when she had to deal with the other women wanting her Onii-Chan, she felt it all melting away as her body continued to sweat and her lower half was starting to gain heat again.

Leivinia was lost to the pleasure that she was feeling she was in the hands of someone she daresay she loved very much, and nothing else mattered it was werid for her to feel this way but she didn't care she wanted this moment to last as she then lifted her arms up in the air and titled her head up a bit more so she was looking up at Touma.

"Birdway are you ok? Your face looks very red, I ca-"

"Shut up Touma" she said as her hands grabbed the back Touma's head and lowered it down and brought it closer to hers as she then did the one thing most of her fantasies had in them it was actually the number 2# fantasy that she held close to her.

Leivinia had kissed him fully on the lips.

She made sure to hold his head tight as the pleasure of his hands and lips had finally caused her to release the emotions and heat that surrounded her body. She could feel the heat of his mouth as she pressed her tongue around the inside of his mouth as she could feel his inside hers.

As for Touma his mind went instantly blank he didn't know what to make of this, first he work up to having one of the most dangerous people in the magic community, on top of him with only a shirt on. Then he was ordered to stretch out his arm so she could lay her head on it then he was ordered to rub the chest of once again one of the most dangerous people in the magic community and now he was locking lips with her and he couldn't pull away because of her enhanced strength of hers holding his head down and Lastly he could feel her tounge moving around his mouth. He felt like his mind had went into overload for a moment as Leivinia continue her assault on his mouth. After several minutes she had finally let go and she looked at him for a moment.

"Remember this Touma your mine now you fool" she said as Touma fell back words flat on the bed as Leivinia looked at him for a moment. As Touma was looking at the ceiling for a bit.

"W-W-What was that!" as be sprung up forward frantically as Leivinia was putting the shirt back on. As if nothing had happened.

"You fool that was me giving you my first kiss, I must say that it was quite enjoyable, your quite the kisser" she said as she put her fingers on her lips.

"But why!? What could I have done for something like that! And that was my first non accidental kiss and it was with a Gothic loli of all people!" he said as he blushed at the fact that he had his first kiss. He was expecting to have it with a some older much mature women like Kanzaki or a certain beauty Senpai or for the hell of it even a full sized certain magic god. The illusion of him having his first kiss with a mature woman was shattered in a million pieces.

"You fool you've done more then you'll ever know, but as I told you before your mine now and those other women don't hold a candle to me, I beat them in one of the many obstacles when it came to you, so it's time that your harem knows who boss!" she said as a feeling of superiority stress free and somewhat relived of the pleasure that she was feeling in her lower half.

"Harem? What are you talking about? I don't have a harem!?"

"Are you really a fool? Or just acting like a dumbass of course you have a harem"

"Since when!? This misfortunate Kamijou has never seen any proof of this harem that your talking about"

"Since before I met you, you may not have realized it but many women from the magic and science side want you fool, but their shit out of luck now their going to have to take a backseat to the harem now" she said as she walked toward him she didn't even bother to button the shirt at this point as she then grabbed him by the shirt.

"I told you your mine now body and soul dammit" as she pulled him closer again and kissed him again. But this time it was only momentarily as she then let him go.

"Now stop your crying were still not done" she said as Touma looked at her slightly confused. "I'm all sweaty now and I'm sure you are as well so it's time for that bath I mentioned earlier" she said as she grinned at him. But Touma who was still stunned by the news and the second kiss just sat there slightly dead inside.

"I don't even care any more just do what you want with me, I'll still obey your orders" said Touma with little emotion as Leivinia smiled as she grabbed him by the shirt again and with her enhanced strength she dragged him to the bathroom. As tears ran down Touma's face.

Leivinia then started the shower as she took off the shirt and threw it into the hamper. As for Touma even though he felt like this was wrong here considering a fully nude Leivinia was in front of him and she paid no mind to it. he didn't even say a word as he then took off his clothes. "Now Touma sit down I'm going to wash your back for a bit , since you did a good job with the rub down with me, and no complaints you got that" said Leivinia as she got a basket from cabinet which had a sponge towel and some shampoo. But as Leivinia turned around after getting the basket she was stunned as she got a clear view of a nude Touma this time he wasn't just shirtless although she was only looking at his back she could tell that he was fit for someone his age she couldn't help but blush a bit as she took a deep breath and headed towards him she checked the water to make sure it wasn't too hot for them both as Touma sat down with his head slightly down with a towel on his head. She then put some water in the basket and took the towel that was on his head before dumping the water on him as she then grabbed the shampoo which was strawberry scented and put some on her hands before putting it in his hair and started washing it.

"You know I was kinda expecting to see your body with a lot of scars, considering all the things you've done, but you don't have any, your body must be really durable if you can handle all that and not have a scar on you" she said as she leaned down a bit as her breast laid on his back.

Touma flinched momentarily as he didn't realize the situation he was in, he was so down about his first kiss being with a Gothic loli instead of a mature older women that he just went with the flow of things and let Birdway have her way. But he didn't realize till just now that he may have been in more dangerous then he realized, having the little sister type girl such as Leivinia washing him could awaken the inner beast inside of himself. As he could feel her body pressing against his back washing him as he could hear her humming a bit as she continued.

 _"Is she actually humming because she's happy!?"_ he thought as he couldn't picture her actually smiling and happy like most girls her age should be.

"ummm Birdway can I as-"

"it's Leivinia you fool, there's no point of you calling me by my last name anymore" she said firmly as she continued to wash his back with her slender body.

"O-o-of course Leivinia, can I ask you something?" he said calmly trying to distract himself as he could feel the part of him that was truly a man wanting to come out, he could feel the softness of her breast and skin on his back, as much as he didn't want to admit it, it felt very good.

"What is it?"

"What are the chances of you, telling nobody about this?" he asked.

"You're asking that now after what we just did?" Leivinia raised one of her eyebrows slightly. "I plan on telling them every detail they get it that I'm the best" she said as she dumped some water on his head as a bit of a punishment for asking a stupid question.

"So this wasn't just a thank you for the massage" Said Touma hoping that this wouldn't go any further than it already had.

But as you all know Touma Kamijou always viewed himself as a misfortunate person even if it looked like something any other guy his age would kill for.

"Nope, I got something else planned for that kind of thank you, actually I was just planning on repaying you right now for that lovely massage" she said as she stood up and walked passed him for a few seconds as she then stood in front of him.

"I think it's time I start washing your front now" she said as her voice left no room to argue.

Touma looked up by surprised as he got a clear view of her entire body, instantly he wanted to look away but as much as he wanted to his inner beast of a man came out a bit more as his eyes stayed glued to the young blonde now in front of him. Sadly the one time that he wished he had a towel on, he found himself now really bothered by it, he also couldn't deny the fact that Leivinia was very attractive girl. So much which caused his manhood to obviously show it.

"Who said anything about you having a choice in this matter? Besides I think I should see what I'm going to be working with intensely" she said as Touma could literally feel the sinister smirk she had on her face, he was too scared to look fully up at this moment hoping she wouldn't kill him for having indecent thoughts about her.

"…"

"…."

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it be, I'll have to be careful at first, but I'm sure I'll get used to it plenty" she said as she then went on her knees and grabbed a towel and started washing his chest. But then with her other hand she then grabbed his manhood and gave it a tight squeeze which caused Touma to squeal like a girl just a bit as he looked down and still saw the sadistic grin on her face with a slight blush as she started to move her hands up and down as she continued to wash his chest with a towel.

Touma couldn't believe what was happening he wasn't even sure on how this could possibly happen especially to him of all people, and what was worse part about this was how good it was actually feeling, he could feel Leivinia's hand around his hardened manhood as she smiled.

"Now this is your reward for giving me that massage a bit ago, now just sit back and enjoy yourself" she said as she stopped washing his chest with the towel and moved her hair slightly as she continued to move her hand up and down his manhood. But in all honestly she was having trouble considering how think his manhood was at this point and was hoping her hand could manage to hold it tightly.

After a few minutes had passed Touma could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release, but that wasn't the only problem that he was having he could hear Leivinia's small moans of pleasure as he saw her lick her lips as if she was just dying to have his manhood inside her mouth. But sadly the pleasure was getting to him and he was quickly losing his resistance to it as Leivinia continued to stoke his cock a bit rougher.

" _Dammit I can't let her take advantage of me at this crucial moment! I have to stand my own ground and show her that I can be a man and take control of the situation!"_ Touma thought as the resistance that he had grown accustomed to for so long was gone and the beast that was inside was fully ready to come out to show the leader of the organization of Dawn colored sunlight Leivinia Birdway. Who the real boss was.

* * *

Warning Mini lemon starting

Touma steadily moved his right arm as it shaked a bit as his hand was a mere few inches from making what seemed to be his very first move against her, he took a deep breath as he then grabbed her ass and gave it a tight squeeze Which immediately caused Leivinia to moan in response. Touma wasn't sure what she was going to do after that but Leivinia then raised her head up a bit the look on her face was priceless as she then stared at him and grinned.

"Wow you actually have the balls to do something like this I'm impressed, and here I thought this big thing was just for show, but with that attitude of yours no complaints on what happens next" she said as she gave his cock one tight squeeze before pushing him down on the floor.

Touma was on his back as before he could even react to Leivinia pushing him down she was already on top of him with her arm crossed and a sadistic smile as her could see that her lower part was above his hardened manhood. "Well I think congratulations is in order for both the of us you fool, I'm about to make you a man and your going to make me a women how does it feel to have someo-" Leivinia was interrupted as Touma then quickly sat up and with both of his hands grabbed her shoulders Leivinia didn't know what he was about to do until she felt his hands on her shoulders and grabbed them tightly as he pushed down fast.

Leivinia's legs quickly bent down as her pussy then engulfed his hardened manhood, she screamed loud as she could feel it deep inside her she raised her head high as she looked at the ceiling of the bathroom. This pleasurable yet painful feeling she was having since this was her first time she didn't know that she feel this much pain, she then looked down and saw a bit of blood coming out and spilling on the floor. "Damn I didn't think I'd feel this way" she thought as she was just about to move but to her surprise Touma had then moved his hands from her shoulders to her sides.

Leivinia didn't know what he was doing till she felt him lift her up a bit and slowly started moving her up and down his manhood as he moved his lower body up and down to match her movements. Leivinia was surprised but at the same time she didn't have the time to say anything as she felt the pain starting to lessen a bit by bit as she uncrossed her arms and started to move her body on her own as she then started to moan louder and louder.

"ah, not ah ah, so rough ah ah ah, you fool" she moaned as she could feel the pain was almost completely gone.

Touma wasn't saying anything back to her as he continued to move her up and down a bit faster, Leivinia couldn't keep up as she tried to match his speed but it was no use, Touma was gaining more control over her as the pleasure was building up inside her. She wasn't used to this feeling inside of herself, she could feel the roughness of his on her body once again and the hardness of his manhood inside her going deeper and deeper inside her.

"How can he be so good at this? Ah ah oh god this is great! Damn I feel like I'm going to lose my mind, I want nothing more but feel more pleasure from him" she thought as she then moved her hands to her breast and soon grabbed them both as she let Touma move her body on his own.

After several minutes Leivinia could feel as she was reaching her limit she felt that her release was getting closer and closer as Touma moved her, she even squeezed her breast a bit hard as she looked up at the ceiling. "I think I'm almost there, ah,yes almost there don't stop, Touma please don't stop Onii-Chan!" as she let go of her breast and wrapped them around Touma's neck as she then lowered her head to his height. She then put her underneath his for a moment till she raised it up a bit as her mouth got closer to his. After another passed she kissed him again as Touma brought her body down one last time as he came inside her. But at the same time she came as well and soon her juices covered his manhood.

After a few minutes passed Leivinia removed her lips from his as she felt her release she looked down and could see that she had indeed came for the first time. She could also feel his seed deep inside her. To her surprise he had filled her up pretty good.

Leivinia was just about to unwrap her arms from around him and get off. But before she could she saw Touma grin but it wasn't a normal grin for the first time she saw him giving her a dark sinister smile as if he was saying. "we're not done yet" as by just by his pure strength she had then gotten up while she was still holding on to him. Leivinia quickly then wrapped her legs around him as Touma turned around and exited the bathroom and right back into the bedroom. Leivinia instantly knew what he was planning as he got near the bed as she then unwrapped her legs from around him and let go of him as she went on the bed.

She then laid on her back with her legs slightly open as a bit of Touma's cum had came out and started dripping from her pussy. She looked straight as she saw Touma standing in front of her with another dark grin. She smiled right back at him with her own sadistic grin. "Are you just going to stand there and look at me or are you going to do something about it?" she said as she posed for him for a few moments before she heard a "heh" and Touma quickly went towards the bed and her.

And the night continued for several hours and many different positions.

* * *

The morning after As the night had finally come and gone the sun had finally started to rise the suns rays shined through the window causing it to shine on a certain Misunfortunate high school boys face, Touma started to move a bit as he stated to wake up. He opened his eyes only to see the ceiling of his room he blinked a few times as he tried to recall last night's events. " _ugh….What happened last night? And why do I feel so sore it feels like I was slapped a few times" he thought as he closed his eyes and thought about last night._

 _"I remember I was sleeping for a bit, but then I saw that Leivinia was sleeping on top of me, we chatted for a but then"_ Touma's face turned red as a few mental images of him giving Leivinia a back massage flashed inside his mind, but then it went from a simple massage to a full blown body massage then she called him by his first name and kissed him…..on the lips.

Touma quickly rose up forward from the bed as he touched his lips with his right hand. _"Wait we actually kissed!? My first kiss was with Leivinia Birdway the f#$ #$ &# leader of the biggest magic cable of London!" _Touma's eyes widen as he clearly Remembered part of the events from last night

"But wait that's not it, I remember her forcing me to the bathroom, she was adamant on washing my back" as he tried to gather his memories from last night, He said out loud. "she washed my back with her slender and soft body, man for such an aggressive girl her body did feel quite nice" as he grinned a bit as he put his right hand on his chin as he remembered the feeling of her body rubbing on his back.

"She then mentioned something about a reward, and the-" Touma's eyes widen once again but this time even wider as he felt like he had heard The very Familiar sound of glass shattering from inside his head as the memories of the rest of the night had finally gotten to him.

He remember it all it all rushed through his head as if he was watching an instant replay of it all, not only had his first kiss by Leivinia but he also had his first sexual experience with her as well, Touma started to sweat a bit at the realization that somehow his dormant sexual desires had somehow broke out and took advantage of the young magician, not only that but it wasn't with a older woman like he had daydreamed so much about. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How could have this happen! Is this Kamijou some kind of pervert who would take advantage of such a young girl! Was this a hidden fetish I didn't know I had!" Touma put both his hands on his face as he titled his head forward in shame.

"Hey stop moving the bed you fool, I'm trying to sleep, and since your up go close that damn window the sun is in my eye and I'm too sore from last night to close it myself" said a familiar voice as it got Touma's attention immediately, he let go of his face and turned to the right as he grabbed the blanket, his heart beat a bit faster as he then lifted the blanket and moved it.

Instantly the view of Leivinia's bare back could be seen as her head was facing the other way as much as the view he had was a great one Touma's eyes slightly went down as he noticed that her butt was slightly red, from the looks of it, it had looked like it had been slapped several times. He looked at his hands for a moment as he then looked back at her butt again and from what he could tell a very faint hand mark could be seen. A quick mental image of Leivinia on all fours as he slapped her ass popped inside his head. Touma was too stunned to even move as he realized a whole new side to himself.

"Don't just move the blanket like that dummy it's cold you know "said Leivinia as she moved her left arm and grabbed the blanket to cover herself back up.

Touma was too stunned to even reply as he felt like his mind was in overload, as he didn't realize that his bedroom door was open. "You know sister when I said that you should spend some time with him during the night, I don't recall saying to give him your first time" said a voice as Touma turned around only to see Patricia wearing her usual attire while leaning on the door frame eating a apple.

As for Touma didn't know what to do here he was in bed and from the looks of it nude with only a blanket covering him and his bed mate which happened to be her older sister. This was not looking good he could already see a squad of policemen ready to bust in and take his unfortunate ass to jail. "P-P-Patricia-sama! Please forgive me! I'm sorry! Don't call the cops on me please this Kamijou wouldn't last a day!" he pleated as he felt like jumping from the bed and crawling to her knees and begging for forgiveness.

Leivinia sighed as she could tell that she wasn't going to get any more sleep anytime soon, as she then leaned up forward with her hair a bit messy as she looked out the window for a moment. "I don't know why you're acting like she's the one you have to beg forgiveness to, besides she's been there for quite some time, if she wanted to call the cops, she would've done it by now, so sister did you need something?" she said as she got off the bed and stood up for a moment as she had to get used to standing. She didn't think her legs would feel heavy and sore afterword's as she then went to Touma's suitcase and opened it up, she then took a shirt and some shorts out of and it put them on.

"Well I figured I'd get to you now before that nun woke up, but next time you plan on having some "fun" together sister can you keep your voice down, I swear I never thought I'd have to hear you say all those things, plus I think all of London now know's you as what did you put it as last night~" said Patricia as she put one finger on her chin as she was thinking. "Oh yes now I remember!, you said that you were his one and only orgasmic re-" was as far as she got as she as a pillow hit her in the face

"Fine I get it next time I'll be sure to take more precocious" she said as she blushed as she remembered clearly what she had said to him.

"Wait next time!?" said Touma as he brought the blanket closer to himself as he could feel Leivinia's slight glare at him.

"Anyways if you need me I'll be in my room, I'm doing a report on the theory of the abilities of academy city" said Patricia as she looked at Touma for a quick moment before closing the door.

As Patricia had left Touma was just about to turn around. "What did you mean by nex-" as he was interrupted as Leivinia was behind him and she grabbed his face and pulled him into a morning kiss on the lips Touma could feel her tongue inside his mouth as she moaned softly . After only a few moments Touma was speechless as Leivinia grinned.

"Well good morning to you, you fool" as she looked at him. "At least that's a good way to shut you up for now as she got off the bed. And headed to the door.

"I'm going to head to my room, I don't need a certain nun and magic god coming in her unexpectedly and seeing us like this, also I'm going to be some business today so, I'll need you to play your part as butler/handyman" she said as she went towards the door. As she grabbed the doorknob she looked back a bit and smiled as she then opened the door and left.

Touma sat there in bed stunned as he still felt the aftereffect of her kiss.

Meanwhile as Patricia was walking back to her room she looked back for a moment as she then walked back to her room quickly and closed the door. Fast, she leaned on the door and took a few deep breaths as she tried to piece everything together. "What the hell was that!? How could my sister just suddenly sleep with Kamijou-san like that!? I knew that she liked him a lot, considering the collection of photos and dreams that she's been having of him, plus that diary she keeps hidden behind in the floor bored, but to have sex with him!? What was she thinking, how did she even know what to do?" she as she remembered the noises that her sister had made last night.

It was a hard pill to shallow when all you hear are the moans and screams of your older sister, asking for more and more, to fill her up till she told him no more, and what was this about the first one to cum has to slap the other wherever they want? What the hell kind of game was that? Patricia despite having her PhD and her papers published for many to read for both normal universities and academy city, she really had no knowledge or the experience of anything sexual also considering her age. It wasn't that common for someone her age to know these things, from the way she heard her sister going last night it sounded like the two were going to see who was going to one up the other.

 _"_ I never knew she could be do dominate, from the way she was last night, it sounded very exciting" she thought as she remembered a bit more of the sounds that she had heard, oddly enough of her instead of thinking of herself as more the dominate partner she was thinking of being more of the submissive type as she the thought having her own body ravaged though.

 _"Wait what the hell am I doing!? I cant be thinking of something like that, especially with Kamijou-san of all people"_ she thought as she shake her head trying to get rid of such thoughts _." But I do want to know what makes him so special that, my sister of all people would have actually considered sleeping with him._

"But how? " she said to herself as she leaned back from her chair. "I cant ask my sister for sure, I'm positive she wouldn't give me a straight answer, and I cant ask Kamijou-san myself I'm sure even if I did ask he most likely wouldn't even know himself, and I get the feeling that nun would look at me weird if I asked" as she contemplated her thoughts.

"Well if I want to see how he truly is, I have to find a way that wouldn't be obvious, and considering all the possibilities I can think of at this moment there's only one way I could get an answer, just to make sure it's possible I might as well do some light research on it" she thought as she leaned back down and started typing.

Meanwhile as Touma had finally managed to get out of the bed after the conversation the Birdway sisters had, Touma had went to the bathroom where once again the memories of last night had rushed through his head. He blushed as he took a quick shower thankfully, none the of the girls decided to open the door as he took out his butler uniform out from the dresser and laid it out in front of him. _"What am I going to do? What if Othinus and index find out about this?...such misfortune"_ as he sighed. As he started to get dressed.

"Maybe they won't find out, maybe Leivinia won't tell them anything, and maybe just maybe the others of this so called harem that Leivinia told me about, wont do anything, yea!...i'm sure she wont put this Kamijou in so much danger!" Said Touma raising his fist in the air sounding optimistic as he fixed his tie a bit in the mirror as he then fixed his spiky hair before heading out.

But just as he opened the door he found that Othinus standing in front of the door, from the looks of it she was waiting for him. "Morning Human, I take it your going to start you bulter duties today" she said as Touma leaned down with his hand down as she stepped on it, Touma leaned back as she then went on his shoulder.

"Yea seems like the mission starts today, so I think I'll start off with making some breakfast" he said as he walked though the hallway.

As for Othinus as she sat on his shoulder she instantly noticed something different, her understander had a different scent from yesterday and today it was completely different, she took another sniff of the air around him just in case she was wrong. But there is was the scent of someone who had done some kind of sexual activity very recently. Othinus was not amused.

"Human, why are you giving off a different scent?" she asked as she looked at him.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, I just got out of the shower a bit ago, so maybe your just smelling the freshness of the shampoo I was using" he replied hoping she buy it.

" Human, I am a god remember that, I can smell a lot of things, and my nose can tell that your different from yesterday, so tell me what happened" she said as Touma stopped dead in his tracks and started to sweat a bit.

"I….don't want to talk about it…..but I was forced" as he hung his head down.

"Y-You were defiled by that underdeveloped Sadistic brat weren't you!?" she sniffed once more. "her scent is all over you! That's it I think it's time I teach her what happens when you mess with a god's property!, every hair on your skin, every module in your body belong to me, how dare she think I wouldn't notice something like this" said Othinus as she stood up and in a fit of rage a small staff appeared in her hands. Othinus then jumped from his shoulder and landed on the floor as she started walking.

"Property? And Othinus where did you get that staff from!?" he said as Othinus didn't answer him but he could hear her mumble some unsightly words as she walked a bit faster.

Meanwhile Patricia had just gotten off of her chair as she then went to her printer. She found the perfect way for her to see the true Touma Kamijou. From what she had looked up she knew this would out for the best. Plus who knows maybe her sister would even enjoy this as she looked at one of the papers with the title.

Hypnosis and how it can affect one's personally.

* * *

 **Well readers I hoped you all enjoyed the latest chapter to The Touma Ticket and the end of Part 3 to the Brocon Ticket and I'm hoping the ending was to your liking and as you know it's only half way done so expect more you Birdway fans!.**

 **Now as you know the story is rated M for a reason so as you read the chapter it got two mini lemons, now those are the first two lemons that I wrote for this series entirely and the first two lemons that I wrote since Pile of lemons and Enslavement, so I'm hoping my lemon writing was ok, if not I'll work on it.**

 **As for the Leivinia and Touma mini lemon's, I wanted Leivinia to be more of the aggressor I felt like it was more in her character to be one in my opinion of course, and I wanted Touma to be more the one to get dominated but at the same time he'd take some control to surprise Leivinia , you know she got the unexpected when Touma inner beast came out haha.**

 **Now for Patricia I wanted her to show off her cool and clam side but also her stunned and curious side as a little sister as well as in the next chapter you'll get to see alot more of her as she gets to see a "Kami-disease version" of Touma**

 **Anyway reader's leave a review or send me a Pm i'm interested in any ideas that you may have for either sister, to be honest i was hoping i get some ideas for them since they both have alot of fans**


	8. S1: The BroCon Ticket Pt 4

**The Brocon Ticket Pt 4**

 **Disclaimer I do now own To Aru Majutsu No Index**

 **Wow I have to say readers that some of you made me feel a bit uneasy on the pervious chapter, aside from the fact some of you readers wanted a lemon and got it but made me rethink the issue of adding lemons to this story now I'm just going to say this now so there is no confusion or anything, Yea I know how old Leivinia is as well as Patricia I get it their 12 and yea it's wrong for something like a lemon to happen but still considering the issue at hand with regards to lemons in this story whatsoever I'm more of a supply and demand kind of writer so If you the readers demand a lemon it's going to depend on the girl and how you the readers demand it, to be honest at first I wasn't considering Leivinia to even have a lemon I was even surprised how some readers wanted it, also just saying this now I'm not even sure about Patricia I have some funny ideas for her at the moment, but anything remotely close to sexual…yea I'll have to take a backseat for that for now. Anyways readers I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review or pm me with your ideas!**

 **On a side note I'm surprised that the chapter got more reviews and views plus got more favored as well**

 **Generation Zero: Othinus will get her time to shine! As for the others you'll just have to wait and see what happens haha.**

 **Guest: yea I checked the Wiki for her age and it say's middle school student, so yea I'm thinking Lessar's around 13-14**

 **Anon Guest: The girls suddenly look up in the air and all just think "Something just happened" and I agree with you on the borderline creepy part as well, when writing the chapter I was very debatable on it and even wondered if other people even bothered to look up her age. But stick around I'm sure you'll get some laughs.**

 **Wildarm13: glad you liked it I wasnt sure on what kind of lemon I wanted it to be to be honest considering her age and how Leivinia was more the aggressor, and well if their going to do that she might as well clam the first in a lot of things such as kissing and other things as for how far they went I'll just let you think about that haha as for the reaction of the others I plan for that to have quite the impact.**

 **Deathmask83: not all of his harem just the ones that piss her off the most! Haha**

 **Darkbetrayer: he's only crying on the inside, and you know it's only the beginning!**

 **Whwsms: I'm just going to take it your about 50/50 on it from your review, as for grossed out, I'm sure that wont happen considering what I have planned more humor and more misunderstands are just bond to happen.**

* * *

Patricia walked out of her room with a few papers in her hands she knew if she wanted to see the true Touma Kamijou, that this was the way to do it, lucky for her she had a coin and already knew what she would say once she got Touma under her hypnosis. Now she only had to find him and put her plan into action. As she headed towards his room she figured his room would be the best place to get this started as she made it to his room and opened the door only to see that he wasn't there, she looked around for a moment to make sure just in case but No such luck, Patricia's eyes then shifted to her bed as the image of Leivinia and Touma in bed together made her blush a bit. Although she had looked clam at the time she was intentionally shocked when she first walked in on them.

It wasn't a known fact to many that Leivinia was more of the sleeping in kind of person, sometimes it was hard even for her to wake her sister up in the morning, sometimes she and Mark even had to drag in the smell of food to her room just so she wake up, The fact that her sister looked more happy and stress free when she had gotten up was nothing less of a surprise to her.

" _Did sleeping with Kamijou-San make her mood different somehow? Or the fact that she had sex with him change her? I'm not sure but either way I'm curious to know~"_ she smiled as she then exited the room and headed straight to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Touma was in the kitchen making some breakfast for everyone he was wearing a apron that was over his butler uniform he decided that the classic pancakes eggs and Sausage with some orange juice breakfast would be good for everyone he couldn't help but have a bad feeling like something was going to happen, he wasn't what was going to happen but he knew it wasn't going to be good. _"Maybe I should've gone after Othinus after all she was mumbling some weird things, and what did she mean by property?"_ he thought as he stared to flip a pancake.

" _No my main focus should be Patricia-sama, I know I was told not to worry about it, but still she caught me in bed with her sister! And it wasn't even my fault I was forced into it, I can't have her thinking I'm into little girls or something, this Kamijou cant have that kind of reputation maybe cooking a good breakfast will shatter that illusion of this Kamijou!"_ he thought as raised a fist in the air.

But just as the thought crossed his mind he heard the kitchen door open, he turned around and saw that it was only index, he figured with her sensitive nose to food only she must've smelled the faint smell of food cooking and rushed over. "Touma! Touma! You're finally cooking! I'm starving it feels like forever since I last eaten" said Index as the smell of food cooking got her bottomless stomach growling which caused her to quickly put her hands on it as she blushed a bit.

Although Touma had just told himself that Patricia was going to be his main focus for now, a deep feeling came over him at moment as if he was going into a battle that he wasn't sure in he'd come out alive as if a monster with the ability to consume anything and everything in it's path to please its appetite was coming for him once again. Touma knew this feeling all too well he experienced this feeling every morning, day and night when he had to feed index he knew how hungry she got in the morning and it was never good for him or his poor defenseless wallet. But today was different, today he was in a mansion which had a very large supply of food and reserved food as well so he knew that they had plenty to spear even if they somehow ran out he knew Leivinia and Patricia would instantly get more.

So Touma tighten his apron as if it was armor he fixed his cooking hat as if it was a helmet and then picked up the pan and spatula as they were his only weapon against the newly found level 5 monster known as Index's bottomless stomach. "Index!" he shouted as she jumped slightly by the sound of his voice.

"Y-yes?"

"Todays a rare day Index! Today's the day I defeat that level 5 consuming ability you have! This Kamijou is prepared for you so sit there and enjoy the food there is more to come!" said Touma in complete confidence that he would win for the first time.

"Level 5 consuming ability? Touma I don't know what that means, but as long as I get food I don't care!" replied index as she grabbed a knife and fork as a few moments passed till a big stack of 15 fluffy pancakes stacked on top of each other Touma then grabbed a bottle of syrup and poured in on top of them with some butter on the very top and served it to her.

Index eyes shined brightly as she looked at the stack of pancakes she couldn't believe that Touma was giving her so much food she felt like she was about to drool, she was just about to stab her fork into them until. "Not yet Index you can't forget about the rest!" said Touma as he grinned as in one had he had a plate filled with eggs and another plate on the other hand filled with steaming sausage that looked like a pyramid as he then put then on each side of the plate of pancakes. Index's eyes got a bit bigger as she looked at all the food infront of her. She was sure that she went to heaven at this point, it looked all so good she couldn't help it any longer as she then stab the pancakes and started eating.

"hmmm tuis us soo goggood!" said Index as she continued to eat quickly as her eyes shined brightly

"There's more to come Index this Kamijou will show that bottomless stomach that it's met it's match today!" Replied Touma as he went back to the oven and started cooking the second load of food.

Sadly not even 5 minutes had passed till Index was already close to finishing the first load of food. but that didn't put Touma down no he was already prepared for this he was cooking on three burners and moving his hands quickly as he began to make his second stack of pancakes, as he then turned quickly and turned back to make sure the sausage and eggs weren't going to get burned. Index saw this and realized how fast he was making the food, she didn't know what was up with Touma today but she was glad that he was making sure she was filled with food this morning. After a few moments had passed the plates were put to the side as another stack of pancakes, eggs and sausage took their place. She smiled as she then started her assault on the second load of food with a smile on her face.

(Index's vision of Touma right now) Index's bright eyes swayed a bit to her left as she saw Touma cooking more food for her. Touma looked more handsome then before as she saw him flipping a pancake slowly she could see his gentle smile with his shiny teeth showing as she watched him cook, she could hear her heart beat a bit faster as he turned around with a plate of food in his hand and smiled at her as the plate of food slowly made it's way towards her. She almost stopped eating as she looked at Touma for a moment with a blush on her face as he turned around to make her more food. She didn't know what she loved more the food that she was eating for the person that made it for her. She knew that she loved Touma very much ever since she confessed to him but having him make her so much food made her heart and stomach content.

" _I knew he wanted me to be even happier today! Oh Touma I love you even more now, he must be showing his love by giving me all this food"_ she thought as she then continued to eat.

After a few minutes the kitchen door opened Touma turned around and realized that Patricia had entered the kitchen. "Oh Patricia-sama take a seat I'll get breakfast ready for you" he said as he began to cook some more food. "Index the next plate of food is for Patricia, so don't try to steal her food" he said as he heard Index mumble an "uh huh" as she continued eating.

As Patricia took a seat across from Index she instantly noticed 9 empty plates stacked together, she didn't know how much food was on those plates but from the she was looking at there were 3 plates of food of pancakes, eggs and sausages. "How much has she eaten so far!?" she thought as she looked at the empty plates of food. She never heard of someone eating this much food and not stopping. Was it even humanly possible to eat that much and continue? She looked at the empty plates once again and started to do the math.

Patricia looked at the plates that were in front of her from what she saw Touma had served her a stack of 15 pancakes she looked back and realized that this was her 4th serving of everything so each plate represented a plate of pancakes eggs and Sausages, so after some quick thinking she realized that this nun alone had eaten (so far) 60 pancakes, 80 Sausages and at least 2 cartons of eggs. Patricia's jaw slightly dropped in shocked as it looked like this nun had no intention of stopping anytime soon.

She was so surprised that she didn't even notice when Touma had walked towards her with a plate of food. "Here you go Patricia-sama enjoy" said Touma as he smiled as he put the plate in front of her. Patricia snapped out of it as the smell of food went to her nose. She looked down and saw that Touma had given her a few pancakes with some eggs and sausage along with some bread on the side with some strawberry jam on it. It was a simple breakfast but she was still impressed.

"Wait how'd you know that I put strawberry jam on my bread?" she asked as she took a bottle of syrup and put it on her pancakes.

"Oh that, I noticed whenever Leivinia eats breakfast at Academy city she never puts anything on her bread other than butter despite loving sweets , so when I noticed that there was some strawberry jam in the refrigerator I figured you were the one who puts it on their toast" Touma replied as he smiled at her

Patricia couldn't help but blush a bit at this; he actually took the time to see their eating habits and realized that what each other liked and disliked this was a surprise for her she didn't think that he would do something like this, she couldn't help but to be impressed by this. _"Is this the reason why Leivinia fell for him? He seems so thoughtful and is keeping a close eye on our habits, I mean it's not a bad thing I think he's just showing how thoughtful he can be I don't dislike this part of him"_ she thought as she started eating and Touma quickly went back to the stove and started cooking Index's 6th serving of food.

After some time had passed Touma came out the victor he raised both his hands in the air as he could hear the sound of the bell go off and the sounds of a crowd cheering him on and the sounds of people booing him as if they lost a bet, he didn't know where the sound was coming from but he didn't care he had finally defeated the beast known as the bottomless monster aka Index's stomach and it only took him 18 servings of food but even with that he wasn't sure if the monster would suddenly come up for a surprise attack and demand more food from him. But his worries were gone once he saw a small hand come from the side holding a small stick while waving a white flag.

Patricia who was there to witness it all was sat there stunned as she looked at the massive pile of plates that Touma had used to serve the nun, she still couldn't believe her eyes as she did the math inside her head for a moment, she looked back for a second and wondered where in the world did she put all that food, it shouldn't even be possible for her to move a hand much less rub her stomach with a satisfied look on her face. Patricia was so stunned that she didn't realize that Touma was on the side of her with a plate of food. "Patricia-sama I'm going to take this Leivinia-Chan which room is her study room?" he asked as Patricia's eyes widen slightly.

" _Leivinia-chan!? I bet sister would die of embarrassment at the hearing that hehehe maybe this could work out afterall" she thought as she grinned._ "Oh her study room? It's across the hall second door on your left" she replied as Touma nodded and as he then exited the kitchen.

Patricia was so surprised by the food and Touma using the word chan in her sister's name that for a quick moment she forgot about the hypnosis. As she continued to look at the stack of plates.

* * *

Meanwhile as Touma walked through the hall with the food on a plate, the thought of Othinus actually hunting Leivinia down and hurting her continued to cross his mind. _"Othinus wouldn't really hurt Leivinia would she? I don't think she'd really do all the much considering her size at this point,….but the look she had when she was walking…"_ Touma stopped for a moment as the realization both Leivinia and Othinus weren't the sitting down and talking type of person they were the I'll kill you now and ask whoever I left alive to answer questions later kind of person, in the back of Touma's mind he imaged them both having a battle with killer smiles on their faces as they got rid of the other. Touma quickly started to run as he then made a quick turn.

"Second door to the left, maybe I'll get there in time!" he rushed through the hall. But as he ran he suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking. "Did my Image Breaker just go off? I think it was a barrier, but why would it go off now?" he thought as he made another turn. He then stopped and the second door. Touma was just about to grab the doorknob until he looked down and saw that a bit of smoke coming out from the bottom of the door. He then grabbed the doorknob and quickly opened the door.

As he walked in Touma was stunned to see that the room was a complete mess, books were all over the place, the bookshelves well what looked like was one was in pieces, he could see papers all over as well and from the looks of it a broken tv was on the floor, he could see a few chairs broken and few cracks on the floor. "What the hell happened in here!?" He thought as he looked around.

"Human get me outta here dammit!" He heard as he heard the sound of something rolling towards him. He looked down and saw that Othinus was in a jar. Her second worst enemy.

"Othinus how'd you get in there?" as he picked it up.

"How do you think I got in here!? I didn't just put myself in here" she replied as he glared at him.

"Hey hey did you get that perverted B #$%!?" he heard a familiar voice coming from the broken desk.

"You don't think they took each other out do you?" said another voice he recognized

"It would be two less people I would have to worry about when it comes to him, I'm sure my mother would tell me the same thing" said a third voice which he also recognized.

Touma walked to the desk as he then put the plate of food which he still had on it as he then turned the computer screen towards him. "Lessar!, Kaori and Princess Carissa!?" he shouted as he held the jar with the former magic god inside.

"Lover boy! It's been awhile did you miss me, and looking good in that suit who knew yoo'd look so good! " said Lessar as she winked at him.

"T-Touma I didn't expect to see you so soon, you look handsome in that suit" Said Kanzaki as she blushed a bit as she tried to looked away.

"Mr. Kamijou a pleasure as always, and it seems that you can actually wear something another then your school uniform" Said Carissa without much change in her emotion.

"What happened here? And where where's Leivinia? "He said in concern as he looked around and saw that he could see her anywhere as he didn't noticed that Lessar, Kaori and Carissa raised an eyebrow when they heard him call her by her first name with such concern.

But just as they were going to inform Touma about what happened they heard some moving around. Touma turned around and saw a big pile of books was starting to move. Suddenly a figure popped out of it and started breathing heavily. It was Leivinia Birdway she had a few bruises and starches on her but otherwise was ok.

"That was a cheap shot you damn fairy! And don't get mad because he belongs to me now" said Leivinia as she griped her magic wand tightly and started walking towards them in anger Touma could see that it wasn't going to be easy to calm her down.

"As I told you before sprouting that nonsense was going to get your hurt, and looked what happened, I'll be glad to give you another beating once I'm out this damned jar!" said Othinus as she and Leivinia looked at each other. Leivinia started walk towards them a bit fast as she brought her wand up and was ready for round two but just as they were going to start Touma grabbed Leivinia's wrist as the sound of glass shattering could be heard.

"What the hell! Let me go! I wanna teach that failure of a magic god a lesson dammit!" Said Leivinia as Touma held the jar close to him as he held her wrist. If was as if he was literally putting her target in her face to mock her.

"Now that's enough Leivinia, your hurt and need to get bandaged up, now sit down and take a few breaths, I also brought you some breakfast" said Touma in a demanding voice. Even Lessar, Kaori and Carissa couldn't help but like the way he sounded when he told Leivinia Birdway the leader of a terrorist group what to do.

Leivinia looked at him for a moment then tiled her head slightly as she then saw a plate of food on the desk. From the looks of it, it was a homemade breakfast. She then looked back at him for a moment and saw how demanding he was being with her. Now if a former magic god, a saint, a princess and a member of new light wasn't round she would've taken advantage of this and two of them would've continued what they did last night. But she took a deep breath before replying.

"Fine you win, but if she continues to speak all bets are off" she said as Touma took that as a good response and let her wrist go. As he picked up a chair that wasn't broken and a table. Touma then grabbed the plate of food and opened it up to revile a still hot breakfast. Leivinia was actually impressed it was true that it was a normal breakfast something that people eat all the time. But the way it looked was surprising normally when someone makes food they leave burn marks or some sign that they left the food on the pan for too long. But this wasn't the case it looked great as if they took the time to make it for someone. Leivinia was just about to dig in till.

"Nope you just sit there and I'll feed you, your hurt and don't want you to push yourself" said Touma as he the grabbed the fork and knife and started cutting the pancakes as he smiled at her. She could help but actually blush as then put the fork near her mouth. "now say ahhhh" he said as Leivinia's blush darkened as she opened her mouth and started chewing. She crossed her arm together as she tried to look away.

"I can feed myself" she said between chews" as Touma gave her another piece.

" I know but Leivinia-chan, you shouldn't just start a fight like that, I cant see you getting hurt over a misunderstanding the two of you had" he said as he looked at her.

"But what about her!? She's the one who started it!?" she pointed at the jar hold the magic god.

"it dosent matter who started it, all that matters is you didn't get hurt too much, besides didn't our _Talk_ last night teach you anything?" said Touma as Leivinia's eyes widen a bit as she remembered everything that happened last night down from the words that were said and all the moving around that was done.

"Y-you fool why did you have to bring that up now of all times" she said as she turned her head back and looked at him. She didn't like how he continue to smile as he feed her but at the same time couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

"So it was true! She raped him last night that's why he's acting super with her!" said Lessar from the computer screen. Touma and Leivinia turned their heads and looked at the computer screen in all honestly they had forgotten that they weren't alone.

"I cant believe she actually did it, he's too much of a gentleman to go for someone like her" said Kaori as if agreeing with Lessar.

"She resorted to something like that, and he still has the guts to go near her? He must delusional or something" replied Carissa adding her part to the conversation.

"As his understander it's more that now that he's a man, he has the need and want to spoil her, and at the same time he's tamed her, you saw how she was going to hurt me but because he told her to stand down she did it without much of a fight, I've seen this before with a lot of males and females back in the 17th century " said Othinus as she and others on the screen started talking.

"But from the way she's acting it seems like Mr. Kamijou took the lead you saw how she was when she walked in earlier, from the way I could see, she was in the after effects of the event" said Carissa as Othinus nodded.

"But that's not fair! She forced herself on him she cant say that she was his first besides that was my idea! That's it my turn is next Touma I'll show you that I'm 10 times better than that B #$% plus even if I'm tired you can have your way with me afterwords" said Lessar as she slammed her hands on her table. As everyone's jaw dropped

As for Kanzaki she didn't know what else to say considering she was a saint and a virgin she has no experience in something like this. But at the same time she was made that Leivinia Birdway of all people took Touma's innocents away. Although she never admit it she was sorta hoping he and her could do something like that someday.

"That's not going to happen! Just because she got him when I wasn't looking dosent mean you'll get a chance to, not if I have anything to say about it!" said Othinus as she stomped her foot on the bottom of the jar.

"I don't know why your so concerned its not like you can do anything with him in that body of yours, your 15cm tall with only 1% of your power, what are you going to do? Shrink him down to your size?" said Carissa as everyone nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to worry about that, I already got something in mind for that, and what about you? You're a princess who's obsessed with the military, plus from what I've heard you have a hard time trying to find suitors because they all ran away from you" she replied as Carissa gave her a deadly glare back as a response.

As the four women started their heated argument Touma stood there in surprise as they continued to go off on one another. But what surprised him the most of the fact that they all knew what happened with him and Leivinia and they didn't pay much attention to it other than that fact that themselves weren't the ones to do the deed first."(cough) excuse me" said Touma as Othinus and the others turned their attention to him. "So can someone explain to me what happened here?" he asked as they then turned toward Leivinia who from what they could see was lost in her own little world as a smile on her face was seen as she finished up eating the food.

Leivinia noticed the looks she was getting rightaway. "What?"

"Well aren't you going to tell him, if you don't we will but I'm sure he dosent wanna know that you we-" the computer went off before sentence was completed. As Leivinia had rushed towards it and turned it off.

Touma was just about to question her till. "now fool, its about time we get the day started, theres still a bit of time, before we head to the my Headquarters, so go do your so called job and I'll call you when it's time to go" said Leivinia as she gave him the now empty plate of food and started pushing him out the door.

"But why am I going to Dawn colored sunlight's HQ? wont the people after you do something if they see me going somewhere like that!?" he questioned as he got no response as then quickly grabbed the jar that Othinus was in before he was kicked out.

As she closed the door she heard him sigh a bit as she then heard his footsteps as he begun to leave. Leivinia then grabbed her wand as she started to fix the room. She looked back at the table and chair that he was feeding her moments ago. She admit it to herself but she enjoyed that very much more then she ever let on. but it was what started this whole thing that she didn't want to explain him. Plus having anyone of those other girl tell him what she was doing before he entered the room may have been a bad thing as she thought back to a few hours ago

* * *

 _Once she had left Touma room while wearing his shirt and shorts she headed back to her own room to change out of his clothes and into hers sadly she herself was a bit reluctant to actually change them because in all honestly she liked the smell that they had on her just wearing them just made her relive the experience that she had last night with him. As she finally got to her room her locked it this time and threw herself on the bed and looked at the ceiling._

 _She closed her eyes as she started to reminisce the events of last night all to her self, she could feel the soreness of her body all over it wasn't a bad soreness but more of a good one she could feel that all the stress that she had been holding onto for quite sometime just melt away as she remembered how Touma had her in a position that she herself never thought she'd actually be in. She remember the feeling have him being in controlling as she let that feeling take her over as the stress and worries that she had normally just stated to feel as a thing in the past . It wasn't a bad thing to say that she was reliving once of the finer moments that she enjoyed to the fullest or in lamest terms she was experiencing the aftereffects of intercourse._

 _After a few Moments of laying in the bed going though her memories of last night she had finally gotten off the bed as she headed toward her own shower as she got a few of her own clothes ready along with some Lacey black panties and bra that she had just recently bought only because her sister had said that she had looked good in them plus it was a good way to show off her Charm as a young girl growing up. She didn't get what her sister meant by that but she didn't bother to ask._

 _As she then got turned on the hot water and waited a fee moments as it got to the right temperature and got in once in she could feel her body getting more and more relaxed as she let the water hit her face the soreness was leaving her and her body was feeling so much better then before she then washed her body with soap as the memories of last night rushed through her head. The feeling of having his hands all over her body brought her great pleasure as she blush as she washed her hair. She remember when she had offered to wash his body as he had sat there. The thought of him offering the same thing with her brought a smile of her face as she raised herself off with the water before turning it off and grabbing the towel as she then went to the mirror and rinsed herself off. She went back to the bedroom and grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. She then dry4d her hair and stated combing it as she looked in the mirror once again._

 _"Well now that he's mine I think the others should realize that I'm not going to give him up so easily, plus he's just not a valuable asset to me anymore…..he's much more then that "she thought as she fixed her hair for a few more moments before opening the door and heading to her study room._

 _She surprised herself when she stated humming to herself as she went to her study room, it was safe to say that last night was something she needed. Once inside she turned on the light and went to her desk as she then turned on her computer ready to start off today's agenda which was in her case a plan she called "Harem destroyer" which consisted of telling all the other members of his harem that she knew of that he was hers and they couldn't do a damn thing about it!_

 _"Now the first ones I should tell is that B×÷=% Lessar and that tits Saint those two have annoyed me for too long besides tits should've known better that flat is justice and the bigger ones are just blobs of fat" she said to her self as she started to type on her computer. Now in the magic community it was just as simple to get ahold of someone as it was in the science community while the magic used spells and other way to fight they also used technology but just not on a grand scale as the science side they used phones and computers just like everyone else and calling someone was just as easy . Lucky for her she was able to contact Lessar from new light ever sense the Othinus situation she and Lessar actually kept in touch at times just in case Touma was in trouble and needed help so it was more of a "we'll help him when it's needed but anything else is get hit by a truck and die" kind of thing and getting ahold of that particular saint wasn't a problem ever since that damn incident with her and Kanzaki heading into space to capture a idiot Birdway secretly got her information from her phone when they were fighting._

 _So after a few moments of waiting two screens popped up on her computer screen. As soon as Lessars screen popped up her jaw wanted to slightly drop as the image of Lessar wearing a light black night gown with messy hair show up she knew she'd rather blow up the computer screen right now then let Touma see this. "Nyan so why are you calling so early in the morning? Wait is lover boy in trouble!?" said Lessar as her face went closer to the screen._

 _"he's fine he's actually here at my place….for a vacation, since he's been doing so much I figured why not let him enjoy some peace and quiet for while" said Leivinia as she smiled_

 _"hahaha are you kidding me!?" she laughed. " you the leader of Dawn Colored Sunlight just decided to be nice and offer him a vacation, we both know that your not that nice even if it comes to him so what kind of scheme are you trying to pull" said Lessar as she continued to laugh._

 _"there's no scheme I offered him a vacation and he took it" she smirked back " I figured you should be the first to know that I even offered up myself and he accepted! So take that I won!" replied Leivinia as she slammed her hands on her desk as she felt like she Triumph over the member of new light ._

 _"WHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!? Your kidding me!? You took your Brocon obsession and took it to the next level!? You couldn't have won we both know what he likes and your nowhere near his type,what the hell did you do!?" she demand to know._

 _"I did nothing I went to his room last night we talked and I offered myself to him, he refused at first but"_

 _"You used the Touma ticket of him didn't you!?_

 _"Shut up !I wasn't done talking and yes I did, and don't get mad because I was the one who thought if it first, so he's mine now" said Leivinia as she sat back down on her chair with a smug look on her face._

 _"that doesn't count! He has to be the one who comes to you not the other way around, and that's basically rape….wait….you didn't actually" said Lessar as a realization start to come towards her._

 _"All last night he was mine, I have to say that you missed out on something very good, at first I thought I was going to have a hard time but slowly his inner beast took over and we had some fun, I'm even looking forward to round two possibly sometime tonight" she said as she continued to remember last night._

 _"The hell you are!? When I get to him I'll do it 100 times better then you that he won't even remember you're name you witch!"_

 _"Ha even if you do I'll still have the spot of his number one, even guys don't forget their first!" said Leivinia as she started to laugh as then the computer screen split and soon Kanzaki popped up in screen next to Lessar._

 _"How did you even get my number you brat?" said Kanzaki not as amused as Lessar was._

 _"I got it wh-"_

 _"Hey you saint hag that B×÷=% over there raped Touma!?"_

 _"What!?"_

 _"I said that B+×÷=% raped Touma and he's still at her place right now"_

 _"Look tits I win and he's mine now, I'm even thinking of having him join me as my second of common in Dawn Colored Sunlight, with him by side New Light and the church can't stop me, I was just here to give you two a heads up" said Leivinia as she was just about to turn off the computer till a third screen popped up. And this time princess Carissa showed up._

 _"Princess Carissa this is a surprise what do I owe the pleasure for this chat" she asked._

 _"I had gotten word that Touma Kamijou was in England and was seen by your residents, and I was just curious as to why ever since that magic god situation he hasn't been seen here and because he sent me this Touma Ticket by phone, I figure I'd used this opportunity to have his presence in the castle" she said._

 _"Princess Carissa it's an honor to see you, but the thing i-"_

 _"Hey you princess he's at her place right now but that's not all, she RAPED lover boy over there she got him before any of us could!?"_

 _"Lover boy?"_

 _"Her nickname for Touma Kamijou, but given what she told us she did something indecent with that boy and by force from the sounds of it" she replied_

 _"that dosent matter I'll just have to show him how a real women is, and from 2 hat I've heard he likes older women so I think I've got the best shot at this"claimed Carissa as everyone's eyes shot up._

 _"I'll prove that I'm better then all of you"_

 _"Princess you've got to be joking"_

 _"ha! As if a princess who suitors run away has any chance!?"_

 _But just as the four girls started to argue no one noticed the very small figured who started to move slightly through the room, the small figure soon climbed up to the very top of the bookshelf and dropped a very large very thick book down on top of Leivinia's head which caused her head to hit the desk. Lessar Kanzaki and Carissa were stunned once another book landed on her head once again._

 _"What the hellos going on? One of them said_

 _Leivinia instantly got up with a big bump on her head as she looked around. She grabbed her wand as she looked around again she only knew one person who could do this a certain 15 cm Magic God was around here some where. "Where are you!" she shouted._

 _"Did you really think I wouldn't noticed that scent all over him when he picked me up? You touched a God's property, my property dammit!" as the voice got louder as Leivinia turned around and used her wand to shoot at the time of the bookshelf but from the looks of it she missed._

 _"it's not like you can do anything in your state, besides from last night it looked like he enjoyed it"she mocked as she could hear the small footsteps, she then noticed something at the corner of her eyes as she turned quickly and shoot another beam at the floor but once again could see that she missed._

 _"That one almost got me but you still missed" said Othinus as she was setting up a trap for the girl._

 _Othinus may not have any power but she was still able to use her surrounding to her advantage plus her size she knew that she wasn't going to get caught easily as she moved once again but this time Leivinia was a step ahead as she began to shoot beams out of her wands towards her. Luckily she was able to put run them as they got closer and closer to her but soon the room started to get real messy as stuff was broken and soon even the floor was full of cracks. Soon Othinus got on top of the bookshelf once again this time using the tiniest amount of her power she used her wand to levitate a book and throw it towards Leivinia._

 _Luckily she saw it just in time and moved her body slightly as she dodged the book but she didn't notice the grin that Othinus had shown as Leivinia had moved her right leg but what Leivinia didn't noticed was the stack of books that was next to her leg which caused her to trip back words she looked up quickly only to see Othinus on top of the bookshelf with a menacing smile. "this is what you get for touching my property!" as she knocked over the bookshelf. Othinus could hear the books falling on Leivinia as Othinus jumped from the bookshelf to a table then the floor as she looked up at the pile of book._

 _"Just because I'm small dosent mean I can't fight" said Othinus as she turned around and was about to leave until._

 _Two hands shot out of the pile Othinus turned around quickly as she closed her eyes and then momentarily opened her eyes and realized that she was in a jar._

 _"And maybe you should learn not to leave your back open you never know when your opponent could get you" said Leivinia as she closed the jar and rolled it. Leivinia then put her head on the floor as the two girls took each other out._

 _"I swear I didn't count on her being so small to actually be a disadvantage Towards Me I can't believe she knocked over a F #$/^ & Bookshelf On me!" she said to her self as she got up from the chair and started to fix the room._

 _"it dosent matter after today the rest of those fools, will see how serious I am about him"she thought as the image of Touma feeding her breakfast rushed through her mind as she smiled._

As Touma walked back to the kitchen he took Othinus back to Index's room he took her out of the jar and gave her a bit of food. "I'm glad to see that you didn't get hurt as well Othinus, I was worried about you as well" said Touma as Othinus began to eat the food.

"I just went there to talk that was all, I didn't think she use her wand and put me in a damn jar!" said Othinus as Touma gave her with a suspicious look.

"anyways good news! I beat the monster today, I went in there without knowing if I'd come out alive but I made it!"said Touma as he pounced his fist on his chest.

"You mean Index's stomach? Wait you actually managed to fill that black hole!? How many servings did it take? And I missed it all!?" said Othinus as she threw down her witch's hat.

"She's taken out at least seven different all you can eat buffets, she's made grown men cry when she walks in including you and the last time you had to go by at least six jumbo size cups of ramen for her bed time snack and that doesn't even include the 3 family size Salisbury steak dinners you had to get because she saw that dinner program and that doesn't even include the desserts" as she went down the list of how many times Index's stomach made Touma's wallet as light as a feather.

"I know I couldn't believe it either it was the one illusion that I didn't want to shatter!" he responded

"if we make back to the kitchen you can see the aftermath of my battle I think index is still sitting down, last I saw her she was rubbing her stomach saying the words I don't think I can eat any more" said Touma as the feeling of winning showed on his face.

" then what are we doing here human!? of course I want to see that, I thought we'd never see the day when that black hole was filled" said Othinus as she jumped back on Touma's shoulders and the two head back to the kitchen.

After a few minutes the two finally made it back to the dining room only to see Patricia sitting with a few papers in front of her Othinus quickly jumped from Touma's shoulder and quickly ran towards the kitchen. As if there was a newly discovered treasure that was hers for the taking. Touma walked towards Patricia as he then took a quick glance at one of the papers with the title hypnosis and how it can affect a person's personality.

"So Patricia-sama your working on hypnosis?" said Touma as Patricia turned around, she realized that this may be her opportunity to try out her plan.

"Oh Kamijou-San, I was working on a small Theory about if hypnosis can affect the person's mind entirely or if they can just affect certain parts of a person's mind, hypnotism has been used for all kinds of things like magic shows, criminal investigations, and also for therapy, it can also affect a person's personality" said Patricia as she started her plan.

"You mean how hypnosis can bring up certain events in your life that you may have forgotten, and how it can be used to used to test the limits of the brain and it's category system" replied Touma as he called doing some research for it for a extra credit paper.

Patricia was actually surprised that Touma knew something about hypnotism considering his grades weren't all that impressive she didn't think he'd actually know something about it. "ummm yea you see I would like to see, just how much of a person's personality can be changed, for example with hypnotism would you be actually able to play the guitar when you were never able to before without practice? Would you feel cold when it's hot outside or feel hot when it's cold even though your conscious mind tells you one thing but with hypnotism can your subconscious mind tell you something different" said Patricia hoping she could keep it as simple as possible.

"So you want to know the limits of both the conscious mind and subconscious mind and that also includes personality, and memories right?" said Touma as Patricia nodded in response.

" But I don't know who would want to try something like that I mean there aren't really a lot of risks involved but I'm not sure if the universities and Academy City would approve of my project unless I bring them some proof of its effects" hoping Touma would take the hint.

"Well if that's all you need I'd be happy to help with that" said Touma without hesitation as he sat down next to her. " you said it yourself there isn't really a lot of risk involved and I know how it works you either need a word that would break the hypnosis or the snap of the fingers right?" he said as she nodded.

"But are you sure about this? And you don't have to do it and I understand completely if you said no" said Patricia as she had already started to take out the coin that was attached to a string.

" it's fine I trust you and I'm sure that you wouldn't let me do something bad, plus if I can be of help to someone, why wouldn't I take the chance to "said Touma as he smiled.

"OK thank you Kamijou-San I don't know how I can repay you for this "said Patricia as she was just about to start.

" well how about you just start calling me by my first name that would be enough" replied Touma as he smiled at her.

"that's all? Just calling you by your first name?" said Patricia actually surprised that his request.

"yup that's it" he simply replied as he nodded.

"OK Touma here we go just look at the coin" said Patricia as she made her coin sway left and right as Touma's eyes followed it.

"Now as you follow the coin you'll start to feel very very sleepy "said Patricia as she swayed it a bit more. "you'll start to feel relaxed and comfortable" she said as she started to notice that Touma's eyes started to close. After a few minutes Touma's head went slightly down as she could hear that he was actually asleep.

"Wow it actually worked!? He's actually asleep now I can see how Leivinia fell for him!" said Patricia in excitement, she knew exactly what she needed to say to get the results she wanted.

"OK Touma when I count to three you'll be a whole new person, you'll show the side of your self that you deny, the part of yourself that made my sister fall for you, the part of you that makes you loved by others the part that shows…..what was that word again? Oh I remember Kami-disease, you'll show the part of yourself that shows what the Kami-disease is but when you hear the word misfortune you'll return to normal" said Patricia making sure she covered all her bases she didn't know what this so called Kami-disease was but she over heard her sister on the phone one day saying something about how she wasn't effected by it and never would be.

"1…2…3 awake!" said Patricia as she snapped her fingers. After a moment Touma opened his eyes and lifted his eyes and smiled

* * *

 **OK readers I hoped you liked this chapter to be honest this chapter was supposed to be out a few days earlier but because of work and other stuff it was late anyways but this chapter I think much of you readers would have liked it better if Touma had gotten** **hypnotized at the start of the chapter but a few ideas had come up and I thought it would have been best if it happened towards the end of this chapter because the next chapter is more of the Kami-disease version of Touma time to shine plus Patricia and Leivinia along with Index and Othinus will see if they can handle it.**

 **I would like to clear something up because I have the feeling that it will be brought up in a review or two about Lessar, Kanzaki and Princess Carissa, Lessar and Princess Carissa will get their own chapters and Kanzaki will pop up in a few of the chapters as well that also goes for Mikoto and index. And the science side will come up again but let's be honest here he has more girls in the magic side than** **the science side**

 **Also I would like to to explain the Kami-disease version of Touma for a moment since it'll give you the readers a clearer version of some ideas that you may want to give**

 **OK so the Kami-disease version of Touma is the version of him that can actually use the Kami-disease like an** **ability of some sorts he's a bit of a player and he knows just what to say to charm a women but he also has the heart of the Touma Kamijou that we all know and respect so it's pretty much like the normal Kamijou but he's using the Kami-disease to take control of the world! So he can be like slightly evil**

 **So I'm going to wait like a little while to gather my ideas and your readers ideas for the next couple of chapters for the Birdway arc and I'm taking all kinds of ideas rated from T to M**

 **So leave a review with an opinion or a suggestion for the next chapter or PM me at anytime I'll answer as soon as possible**


	9. S1: The BroCon Ticket Pt 5

**The Brocon Ticket Pt 5**

 **Hey there reader's NHSfan1 here with another chapter of The Touma Ticket from the looks of it you all fairly enjoyed the pervious chapter which makes this guy very happy and from the looks of it Touma turning into Kami-yan was a surprise to you readers anyways not much to say at this point just hope you all enjoy the chapter and remember to leave a review with an opinion or a suggestion I take all ideas from T to M still middish on the sexual stuff but even those ideas are acceptable.**

 **Geust: All sorts of trouble will happen in this state as to how it will affect his harem all I'm going to say is some will enjoy this new outgoing Touma and some will take their affection to a whole new level.**

 **Whwsms: I'm sure Index has a lot of reasons for staying with Touma the food just made her love him more haha.**

 **Handsomistic1: I'm hoping to show more of a glimpse of the Kami- yan disease although Darkbetrayer shows a good amount in his story as well.**

 **Anon: who said anything about Patricia being a victim? more like a willing participant at best haha as for the reactions from both the scientific side and the magic side will be seen as to how it effects them let's just say Kami-yan can handle it pretty well and as for the delta force you should know that Motoharu has his ways for information.**

 **Agent Nine: Not every chapter will be M rated some will be a bit of both T and M for sure as to how far the M rated parts will go will depend on how much some of the reader's ask for a lemon or something else other than that most chapters will have more humor. Also my take on the Kami- yan disease working it's magic on the girls will be something to look forward to as to it going in a sexual way since for some of these girls they are at that age where their thinking about it but some aren't so depending on how people react to each chapter will depend on how far anything sexual goes.**

 **Deathmask83: go back about two or three chapters and read my reviews on how the Leivinia and Touma lemon went down felt like I should've held on to a Shield when I read some of the reviews but it'll be debatable if a Leivinia Patricia and Touma lemon will happen.**

 **Wildarms13: it's spreading! It's spreading! around the world no girl is safe with Kami-yan looking to add them to his harem. And he'll ravage them all but as you know he'll need to rest if they want him to last much longer. And I got something planned for Othinus it took me awhile to figure out the whole size thing since I didn't want it to sound too random on how she gets bigger and as you can see Leivinia already had a NIGHT that she'll always remember. And you'll see more romcom in future chapters. And kami-yan will make the girls seem more perverted then he is haha.**

 **Darkbetrayer: *Checks watch* 00:00:00 it's time, the magic and science side no longer exist only the Kamijou faction now bow down to the new leader of the world or else face the wrath of his harem.**

 **Willgm: IT'S TOO LATE! NO WOMEN IS SAFE THEY ALL BELONG TO KAMI-YAN! HAHAHAHAHA and you'll see what happens when Kami-yan takes control of the harem!**

 **MarkJ: you'll get to see how his class and the others are handing the fact that Touma is gone and hasn't come back yet also Aogami and Tsuchuimikado's reaction will be funny but you should know that Motoharu always knows what's going on with Touma as for the Birdway sisters their going to have some funny stuff coming up and Touma/Kami-yan will make both sister's want him even more to the point where Touma may have to lock his bedroom door.**

* * *

Patricia looked at the person in front of her for a moment in thought as it was unknown to her if the hypnosis had actually worked or if Touma was just pretending to be hypnotized to make her feel like she had did something to him. _"I can't believe that it actually worked! Wait no is it safe to say that I managed to actually hypnotize him?, I mean I did give him the command to wake up once I told him to reveal the parts that he denied, so how do I prove that he's actually hypnotized?"_ she thought as she looked across from her only to see that "Touma" had leaned back a bit against his chair and looked back at her with a slight grin on his face.

"So Touma do you feel any different? Like any changes? Sudden urges? The sudden need to want to seduce my sister? " she simply asked as she leaned down a bit with a bit of concern shown on her face.

"(cough) No not really, I feel exactly the same a few moments ago" he replied as he looked at her for a moment. "And what do you mean by the sudden need to want to seduce you sister!? She's the one who snuck inside my bed remember!" he said as if he was offended.

"I apologize for that, I just wanted to see if you were really Hypnotized, I figured that you'd feel something different or have the sudden urge to do something indecent with Leivinia , but then again that's the beauty when testing out theories even if it dosent pan out right we can always try something new" said Patricia as she was just about to get up from the chair and go back to her room and see if there was another way to see how Touma truly was.

"Patricia-sama" said Touma sounding excited. "don't worry so much, your extremely smart girl and your also really cute just like your sister". He paused and smiled kindly at her, before reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder

"W-W-What m-m-me c-c-cute N-no, I'm no such thing" replied Patricia blushing deeply, as she could the warmth of his strong and sturdy hand, he looked at her with such a serious face she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was looking her blush deepened a bit as she could've sworn that she heard her heart skip a beat for a moment.

"Oh please, don't sell yourself short Patricia-sama, from my point of view, you're the definition of beauty and brain's, you've got a lot going for yourself at such a young age and I'm honestly amazed not many kids can say that publish papers or are asked to help with project's it gives you a certain charm that not many can see, you prove by working hard that you accomplished anything, which is why I know that you'll succeed in this hypnosis project of yours" Touma said, as he smiled at her. "let me know if there is ANYTHING I can do to help you, no matter how unusual it is" as he smiled at the young girl in front of him.

Patricia was speechless she wasn't used to someone telling her that she was pretty or even calling her smart, since she was either home or at the university's doing her research. Plus she only dealt with older males that were in their late 40's 50's 60's or even older then that. She could still feel Touma's gentle hands on her's as she looked up a bit and saw how generally sincere he was being with her as the thought of him doing anything for her to succeed had popped in her mind. But For some strange reason the image of Touma taking charge and giving her the orders for her own project for some reason brought an enjoyable feeling to herself. She herself didn't know what kind of feeling this was but it was something that she really didn't dislike at the moment.

"How this sound, go look up some more material for your hypnosis theory, I'm sure there are other researchers who have tried something similar, and once you get back we'll take a look at it and figure out if there's something that could potentially give us a clue" said Touma as his gentle smile caused Patricia to lower her head and nod slowly as Touma let go of her hands and stood up before heading to the kitchen but not before saying something else.

"You know I'm pretty sure you'd look even prettier once your Spirits are up" said Touma loud enough so she could hear him as Patricia's head shot up quickly as he headed to the kitchen.

Patricia looked at him for a moment in shock as he started walking as her blush intensified her heart beat rose even quicker than before and the thought of them working together as they came up with a plan to get better results from the hypnotism soon turned into a romantic setting with Touma taking charge and her doing what he requested made her feel even more joy then before " _D-D-Did he really say that? He called me a beauty with brains, he sounded so sincere I don't think he was lying, at least I really hope he wasn't... wait no! No I can't be having these thoughts and enjoyable feelings! Touma and my sister are together, he was just being nice to me that was it!" she mentally debated as the feeling didn't go away. "But that was the first time being told something like was really nice , plus working together on something does sound like fun" she thought as her mind started to drift away for a bit_

Meanwhile as Touma started walking a smile soon appeared across his face as he slightly moved his head so he could see Patricia's reaction. Unknown to her, her plan had actually worked maybe a little too well as "Touma's " eyes shined a bit bright as if he had stuck gold at a landmark as he then entered the kitchen only to see Othinus in front of an overstuffed index who was still rubbing her stomach with a smile on her face. "Touma" looked at the two for a moment his eyes then went back to a certain magic god who continued to look at the nun in suspense as if what she was seeing was truly surprising.

"I cant believe that you actually managed to achieve something I thought was impossible" commented Othinus as she turned around and looked Touma. "but then again you've done the impossible plenty of time's" she said as she continued to praise him.

"I thought for sure she'd beat me, but I guess even I can some lucky day's" laughed Touma as he leaned down his hand as Othinus on got and soon went to her favorite spot. On his shoulder.

"So human what are you going to do now?" she asked as she sat on his shoulder as he then exited the kitchen and saw that Patricia had already left the dinning room and back to her room.

"Well I was thinking about doing some cleaning for now, I don't know why but Leivinia want to take me to Dawn colored sunlight's HQ for some reason. So since I have time why not get some stuff done, and show this Kamijou's appreciation for everything they've done for us" Touma replied as he headed down one of the halls.

But as he was walking he looked at the corner of his eye and looked at Othinus for a moment but she caught him right away. "What are you looking at human? Is there something on my face" she asked but for some reason she felt a bit different with the way he had looked at her.

Touma chuckled for a moment before answering. "Well it's just that when I see you on my shoulder, I cant help but think, this must be how it feels to have an angle watching over you" chuckled Touma as Othinus was instantly stunned at his comment that she was just about to fall off of his shoulder.

"W-W-What I'm no angel human! Remember this I'm a magic god!" frantically moved around has she started to blush. "A-and besides as your understander of course, it's only logical for me to watch over one such as yourself, I intend to do that for the rest of your days" she said as she turned her head slightly so Touma didn't see her face as she spoke.

"Wait does that mean you intend to be my side as my wife Othi-chan! I don't think this Kamijou can handle the pressure! Of pleasing a god!" said Touma clearly misunderstanding Othinus words.

"Y-Y-Your wife! How dare a mortal think he can claim a god such as myself as his wife, just because you understand me the most dosent mean you can get ideas like that, but if you desire me in such a way, your gifts must be worthy enough to show your devotion!" replied Othinus as the mere thought of the two of them together got her feeling all sorts of emotions. For one spilt moment the image of her (full size) and Touma walking together in a park hand in hand smiling.

It was safe to say that even as a god such as herself she was still a girl who had those kind of thoughts.

"But Othi-Chan are you saying that my heart, body and soul aren't enough for you! Next your going to say that if I brought a fairly good ring that it'd be nothing but worthless!" conveyed "Touma" as Othinus was a bit taken back at his reaction.

"I didn't say that now, I'm sure if you brought something like that someday I'm sure it'll be perfect" she replied back to reinsure him he wasn't wrong in his feelings." _I'm sure if he brought one I wouldn't dismiss it"_ she thought as the image of him giving her something like that wouldn't be so bad.

"But hypothetically speaking if you did something like that, would you really be with Ok with me being this size? You know that I couldn't do much in a state like this" said Othinus as she stood up and looked at Touma. although she understood him and him to her she still wanted to hear his response.

"Touma" looked at Othinus for a moment before answering. " you know that size doesn't matter Othi-chan" as he smiled. "Besides I'm sure some way or another you'll find yourself at full size again, and once that happens we can go get some baked potatoes doesn't that sound like fun?" he replied "Touma" as he once again smiled.

As for Othinus she couldn't help but feel over joyed at his response, she felt like she needed to say something to add to his response but she found herself unable to answer, unable to convey something that may have made the one who understood her the most know how she felt at that moment. So she looked at him for moment and simply nodded her head as he continued to walk down the hall.

"So it looks like the two of you are having a good chat, but having that small fry of a magic god as something as good as a wife is laughable" said a certain voice as both Touma and Othinus turned around. And saw that Leivinia looking at them with a smirk.

"Well at least he offered me his loyalty, along with a ring, and I wasn't the girl who forced herself on him and now thinks of herself as his owner. Said Othinus as she glared at the girl.

"Ha! Forced!? Please at least he was able to enjoy himself as much as I did, he could've left at any moment but as you could tell he clearly stayed" replied Leivinia as Othinus demeanor changed as her glare soon turned deadlier then before.

Touma looked at the two females who looked like they were about to kill the other with him being a casualty of War which was not a good thing as the mental image of him bruised and injured as the surrounding area was destroyed with bodies of Leivinia's servants and innocent people were scattered all over the place. It was not a good image to have at this point and he didn't want to see it become a reality. He thought for a few moments before smirking. "Hey now ladies as much as I enjoy seeing my two favorite sadistic flowers go at it, I don't want to see the two of you get hurt over something silly, especially over this unfortunate Kamijou" said Touma as both Leivinia and Othinus both looked at him both in shock.

" _Did he just call us BOTH his favorite sadistic flowers!?" they both instantly thought as they blushed._ Leivinia and Othinus looked at him for a moment and then each other as they realized something was off but didn't want to mention anything just yet.

Leivinia cough for a second as she had to change her back to her previous demeanor she didn't want to show him how much she liked being call his flower especially in front of Othinus us . "As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I just got a call from Mark it seems like some bothersome business as occurred so this is a good chance for you to see how my organization works so lets get going" said Leivinia as she passed Touma as she walked but she then grabbed Touma by the collar as she dragged the high school boy away Othinus jumped off his shoulder and saw the two leave in the distance.

As Othinus watched them leave she remembered what Touma had said about them being his favorite sadistic flowers just remembering it caused a small blush on her face. But that wasn't all that was on her mind _. "Something seems a bit off here, he's seems like his usual self but at the same time it was like he wasn't, did something happen to him again?"_ she thought as she then walked back to her and Index's room with a few thoughts in mind.

* * *

Leivinia dragged the high school boy a good distance until they got to the front of the mansion, Touma looked up a bit and saw that Mark was already holding the door open for them as Leivinia then pushed him inside. Touma fixed his collar as he looked at Leivinia for a moment. "So care to explain what happening you said something about business what was that about?" he simply asked.

"First why were you and that magic god talking about marriage?" she asked as she quickly dismissed his question.

"it wasn't anything like that, she said something about watching me for the rest of my days and I simply made a joke" he replied as he lied he knew full well that if he gave her the truth that she'd most likely make his unfortunate ass pay for it.

"A joke really? Well that dosent matter because I plan on making sure she and the others know that were official" she said as she grinned at him. Touma got a very bad feeling about the way she was grinning at him.

"Remember this you fool you belong to me body and soul, and I think it's time the others know what that exactly mean" she said as her grinned got even more deadly.

"What do you mean?"

Leivinia looked at him for a moment as if a light bulb went off inside her head. As she quickly stood up as mark was driving to their location. But as if Touma misfortune had suddenly kicked in the limo hit a small pot hole causing Leivinia to stagger forward and right into Touma's lap. Leivinia looked up as Touma looked surprised. Leivinia then moved herself a bit as she then sat on his lap with her body facing him as she then wrapped her arms around him as the limo continued to move.

"Now understand this, since I offered myself to you last night and you obviously accepted, its time you do the same, so I've decided that its time for us to become husband and wife and as my husband it's only right that you get to see the inner working of my organization" she said as a light blush appeared on her face. It took a lot of courage to say that to him but given the position that they were both in it made her even more embarrassed.

"husband and wife!?" Touma shouted as he looked at her. "Leivinia-chan aren't we a bit too young for something like that? I mean don't get me wrong who wouldn't want such a cute and powerful wife by their side, but aren't you worried about what people would think about you?" he said as he looked at Leivinia. But for some strange reason it looked like she was a bit out of it.

"C-Cute and P-Powerful" she muttered as the blush on her face darkened. She wasn't used to someone saying like that to her. It made it her feelings for him increase more as her eyes went slightly down.

But this time Touma/Kami had heard her words and grinned a bit as he looked down. "Of course Leivinia-chan your cute and powerful for someone your age to be I control of so many people it's simply amazing, I mean you control the biggest magic cable in England and your only 12 years old, I'm sure it was no small feat to accomplish something like that and just like your sister you show great determination in the things that interest you" said Touma/Kami as he then put his hands on her shoulders as Leivinia's eyes widen a bit as she felt his hand push her down a bit as her head went up and she was soon looking at him face to face she didn't want to admit it but it was more handsome up close.

"Besides that's one of the great many things about you Leivinia-Chan you know what you want and try you're hardest for it, but wouldn't having this misunfortunate Kamijou as something as your husband just bring everything you worked for down? I wouldn't want people to judge you more" he said hoping she reconsider.

As if it was that easy.

"hump you don't have to worry about something as trival as that, I never cared about what people thought about me" she said as she then grabbed his newly fixed collar and pushed his back a bit as his head hit the back that was behind him.

"first don't down yourself like that it stupid, I made the choice to have you as mine and I don't make dumb decisions like that and secondly" she said as she then quickly took her magic wand from out of her side and pointed it toward his head. "you aren't getting out of this with just pretty words" she said as the tip of her magic wand started to glow near Touma's ear.

Although his image breaker negated all magic or anything supernatural Touma/kami wasn't sure it was going to be react fast enough to negate Leivinia's magic considering how close it was to his face.

"Now lets get started on the wedding plans shall we" she said as she smiled.

* * *

As for Touma he moved his head slightly to the left and saw that the small window was open meaning that mark had heard everything that was said, he even noticed Marks reflection on the rear view mirror as he was driving.

Mark looked up a bit and saw that Touma was giving him a certain look a look that was tell him to "help me please! I beg you" kind of look. Mark looked at him for a moment before hitting the button to close the small window. " _That poor boy not even death will get him out of this" he thought_ as he then turned on some music so he couldn't hear the rest of their conversation.

After sometime had passed mark had finally made it to the other location as he got out of the limo he noticed that some of his bosses loyal servants had all gotten in a line waiting for their boss to make an appearance. Mark quickly went to the door and opened it.

"We are not having a separate section of the harem losers and why does it have to be global news!?"

"Because you fool they should all know who the winner is!"

"But why dose Lessar, Kanzaki, Othinus and Index have to be the bridesmaids!? Do you not see the misfortune that will happen to me!? At least 2 of the 4 will strike me without batting an eye!"

"Who cares as long as your but is at the alter who cares if you're a bit damaged"

As the two were in their heated argument Mark eyes widen just a bit as his boss was still on Touma Kamijou's lap facing him while it looked like she was about to strangle him for not agreeing to her demands."ummm boss were here" he said as Leivinia turned her head only to see that Mark and a few of her servants were looking at her with blank looks on their faces. She looked at them and back at Touma for a few seconds before pushing him backwards as his head hit the back of the limo again as she let go of him and then got off of him. "I was only fixing his tie" she played it off as she got out of the limo. "Now mark where's my agenda" she said as Mark then took out a notepad as Touma got out and looked at the people who came out of the new location which was another mansion, not as big as her's but then again to him all mansions were big.

"Let's go fool you've got some people to meet and we have little time we have some business to take care of" she said as she started walking towards the entrance.

As they began to walk several of her followers were asking her questions, all kinds of things that he wasn't sure a girl her age could answer. But at the same time he couldn't help to be impressed. Here was a little girl answering question from people at least twice her age and make sure everything was running smoothly. Touma/Kami looked around and saw a lot of people going around the mansion it looked more like a business was being run then a terrorist head quarter's. as he looked around he didn't noticed that he was getting a few stares himself some of ladies who wondered why their boss would bring an unknown boy to their headquarters and from a few guys who wondered why their cute boss suddenly brought a guy with her. A lot of the guys there care for their boss as if she were like a daughter and the ladies respected how Leivinia took charge of every situation.

But as Leivinia was looking at her notepad she also noticed the looks that Touma was getting from both the women and men she knew she had to explain his presence and she only knew of one way that they would accept him quickly as both a member of the organization and her's as well. Leivinia then went in the center of the mansion and soon got the attention of her of servants.

"Now I have an announcement for everyone, you see that boy right there" as she pointed at Touma. " he's from Academy City and after some events its decided that he belongs to be BODY and SOUL you got that! He's with me so if you got something to say about it then come to be about it got it" said Leivinia with the sound of full authority in her voice as her servants looked at her in shock.

"Wait boss" said one of the guys who decided to question his bosses decision. "that's the rumored guy you always eagerly want to see every time you go to Academy city!?" he said as Leivinia blushed hard as she was just about to reply until.

"So that's the guy Mark told us about?" said a female member. "The one that made the boss shut herself inside her office for 3 days straight after Hawaii, I was told that she was very upset with herself to the point where she couldn't sleep and was shouting something like, why! Why did I betray him like that! She even trashed her office that very same day" said the female member as some of the other members started nodding their heads.

"Wait dummy I wouldn't say I was ea-" she said but was once again interrupted

"Wow so this is the guy that made the boss ask us for advice on how to get a guy's attention, I thought it was someone her age but it turns out she was into an older guy!? He looks a bit plain how did he get the bosses attention of all things" said another female member.

"I overheard mark mentioning that this guy was the one who saved the boss and held onto her as he walked out of some flames what was it called a princess carry yea that's it" said another male member.

"Shutup you fool th-"

"Wait he's the reason why I was forced to go get all those teenage love magazines last month!? That bastard I'll kill him!" said another male member as both the men and women looked at Touma with rage, surprise and some slight interest from some of the ladies.

"SHUTUP YOU FU #$%^ FOOLS!" shouted Leivinia as the embarrassment quickly got to her as everyone looked at her for a moment.

"Now that I got your attention! It's as I said he's mine he belong to me and as mine I'm making him the second in command he's here to see how we work, and I trust him to the point where if he knows our secrets he wont tell a soul even if he was about to die!, now are there any other questions before we started with todays business" she said as some of the members nodded back and forth their head quickly as they could tell that teasing their boss wasn't a good idea.

"Actually I have something to say" said Touma/Kami as everyone looked at him.

Touma/Kami grinned for a quickly moment before walking to the center of the mansion next to Leivinia. "Now as Leivinia-chan explained to everyone here I apparently belong to her body and soul, but there's something that you all should know as well" he said as he put his hands on his suit.

He took a deep breath before he answered them all. "Now just as I belong to her, she belongs to me as well body and soul she offered something very important to the both of us and it seemed that it was more then what we both expected, so in exchange it's as I said before as I belong to her she also belong to me, so just as I'm apart of this organization she's also a vital part of my Kamijou fraction" he said as everyone eyes widen at what the high school had just said.

Touma/kami grinned once again as he remember one of the many rules of keeping a girl interested in him funny enough it was him Motoharu and Aogami that made it up the 101 ways of keeping a girl interested in him rule 25# to keep a girl interested make the girl feels wanted and always make sure they know just how important they are to you

They looked at him for a moment and then back at their boss they noticed that Leivinia was very stunned at his statement to the moment where one of the male members had waved his hand in front of her face and there was no reaction. "Guys I think the boss is out of it" he said as he then snapped his fingers a few times hoping she regain herself.

"Y-Y-You fool!" she suddenly snapped back to reality. "You can't say something like that! Especially in front of everyone like that!" she said as she waved her hands in front of him clearly embarrassed by what he said.

"Well you said that I was yours, it was only right that I clam the same for you besides, its true that your important to me" he said as he put his right hand on her head and smiled.

Everyone looked this scene in complete surprise normally their boss was strict and would kick someone in the balls if they even got near her and did something like that, she even go as far as set the person on fire and laugh at them as they stopped dropped and rolled all over the place.

"Now Leivinia-chan care to explain to this Kamijou about the business that you had to take care of" he said as Leivinia had completely forgotten about why they were there today.

"(Cough) very well let get this started" she said as she grabbed her notepad and started walking. Her servants eyes got even bigger as they saw how quick their boss was to obey him some of them even had to splash water on their faces to insure that they weren't dreaming.

"Now as you know I'm the leader of this organization our goal is to take over both the science and magic side, which you know most people don't like it and try to stop me from my goal, take the Roman Catholic church and the Amakusa church for example are just two of many enemies that I have, they don't like the fact that if one organization controls all that I would have too much power so they ruin a lot of my plans plus that damn tits saint always has to get in my way as well" said Leivinia with vemon in her voice as Touma/Kami could tell that she didn't like Kanzaki very much.

"Anyways not only am I a so called terrorist as they call me I also manage a side business one that brings in some money for my organization" said Leivinia as she and Touma walked upstairs or a few minutes and walked forward to a door.

"I also offer protection for Magicians and normal people, stores and business, and I offer loans to high business such as banks and other high companies" said Leivinia as she grabbed the doorknob." But sometimes there are people who don't pay their protection fee and sometimes we have to have a nice chat about it" she said as she then opened the door

As she opened the door Touma turned and looked inside only to see a scene right out one of those mafia movies that he watched before. A guy who looked like he was in his mid-40's wearing a decent suit was on the floor kneeing down hold his stomach as a few guys surrounded him. The guys turned and saw that the boss was here and unknown boy they didn't know.

" _She's a mafia boss as well!? What the hell? who the F #$ did I sleep with!?" Thought Touma/Kami as they went inside._

"Boss good day to you, we got started a bit earlier than expected so forgive us, it's just that this guy was giving us some piss ass excuse on why he couldn't do this month's payment" said the man who looked to be in his early 30's wearing a suit with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I see oh well cant helped I suppose" she said as she then passed a few guys as she then walked to her fancy desk she then sat down and put her notepad on the desk and then put her hands on the desk and looked at the guy who was currently on the floor holding his stomach.

"Ok lets get this started, we got a few other appointments after this and I don't have all day to hear some man's excuses" said Leivinia as Touma looked down at the guy for a moment.

"Boss before we get started can you explain who that boy is" asked the man as he pointed at Touma.

"Don't worry about him, something tells me the moment you step outside this room you'll hear a lot of stuff so there's no point in explaining it all over again" she replied as she made a mental note to drop Mark in a very deep dark hole before the day was over with.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Academy city it wasn't really safe to say that without Touma there that trouble was already brewing but not the kind of trouble that would cause destruction in the city or the kind that would result in someone in need of a certain high school hero. No this was the kind of trouble that most guys would avoid if all else possible or would need to come up with excuse to as why they didn't want to resolve the problem. As to the reason why it was not a good thing to be Tsuchimikado Motoharu right now as he laid on his bed with his phone on his desk as it started to vibrate….again for the 17th time today.

Now normally Tsuchimikado was clam and easy going to most people, for some he was considered ruthless and someone who would use someone for his own needs before their own or in short terms a backstabber. But today it was different today how he wished he could find some way to get rid of this certain annoying problem. It seemed without his buddy Touma Kamijou or Kami-yan as he called him out of Academy city it seemed a certain two females were not excited that he was gone or in this case it was one female that lived in Academy city named Kumokawa Seria and the other was his sister Kanzaki Kaori that lived in England.

It seemed that ever since Leivinia Birdway had used her Touma Ticket to take the high school boy away it seemed that Seria hadn't realized that Touma was gone until she didn't see him at school the next day and from what she had found out that Touma was actually excused because of a family problem now normally that wouldn't be a problem but considering that most of the time Touma was gone that he was unexcused so this caught her attention so she decided to use her power as one of the advisors to use the globule satellite system in academy city to track the high school boy only to find out that he wasn't where his family lived but was in England with some young blonde girl that she didn't know luckly for her she had a spy in her pocket who was also his good friend so she contacted Motoharu quickly and demanded that he tell her everything about that young brat that he was with.

Once Motoharu was contacted he told her a few details about the girl but not everything since Seria didn't know about magic and he knew if he told her everything about Leivinia Birdway that somehow she find out and have him hunted down like a dog and put down just as fast. He had heard the rumors about Leivinia Birdway and if any of them were he rather take his chances deal with his current situation then deal with someone who had the power and resources to make sure he never opened his mouth again.

As he looked at his phone it continued to vibrate he figured it might as well answer it now before things got worse.

" Nyan Hello~ thank you for calling spy-R-us where information is our your gain and our specialty how may I be of service" he said as he looked at the ceiling with a big smile on his face.

"I don't have time for your jokes, what have you found out about that young girl, the only thing you told me was something about Touma doing his usual saving the damsel in destress routine and that he was getting rewarded that dosent tell me much about who she is" said the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Well you know as well as I do that Kami-Yan has his ways with the ladies~ as one who has fallen for him you should know how quick he is with raising flags!" he replied as he could've sworn the other person on the line had grabbed something and started squeezing it to relieve her anger.

"Shutup! I didn't call you so I could hear some nonsense like that! Now what can you tell me about this girl? I know you have more to tell me then what you've already told me" Said the female voice as it got louder.

"Well he met her a few months back, I'm not sure on the exact date but he saved her from a situation where I couldn't get that much information about and from what I could tell the moment he saved her was the moment her interest in him grew~ I'm sure that reminded you of your own situation where Kami-Yan did the same for you, you know my offer in putting a good word for you is still on the table are you sure you don't want to take it? Who knows it could raise your chances a lot more since the others don't know as much about him as you do" said Motoharu as he hoped her anger would take over and hopefully he wouldn't need to give more information about Leivinia Birdway then possible.

"I don't need his friend to be my dammed wingman! I can get his attention all over again if I wanted to! But there's a certain annoying blonde brat that would get in my way, plus I'm closer to his type then the others, especially that flat chested Railgun girl Mikoto Misaka, I don't know what happened but she's been going to his class in hopes to talk to him, I'm not sure on the reason but it's to the point where his class welcome's her with open arms!" said the voice of a certain beauty sempai as her voice raised with anger.

Motoharu did remember when the railgun ran to his classroom the day after he rushed out of his apartment with the former magic god Othinus and the Index Librorum Prohibitorum and the leader of the biggest magic cable in England Dawn Colored Sunlight Leivinia Birdway. Funny enough the Railgun had nearly destroyed the classroom door and two of his classmates electrical applications when one of his classmates mentioned how Kami-Yan didn't like flat chested girls, it was only ment to be as a joke but she had gotten so mad that the some of the applications in two of his classmates pockets had exploded which caused them to strip to their boxers as they tried to save their pants.

"I'm sure if Kami-yan saw how jealous you were being right now I'm sure you'd earn some more points with him~" he grinned as he had a fairly good idea how her expression behind the phone was right about now. " but don't worry I'll try to find out about this new girl not sure on how long it's going to take but if Kami-yan is involved it won't be as easy"

"That's fine as long as I get information about this girl, ugh sometimes I wish his other ability to attract all sorts of females had an off switch" she murdered as the line went dead.

 _"Well at least she's satisfied for the moment, now let's see how Kanzaki nee-chin doing, last time we spoke she was in a very good mood since she was able to spend some time with Kami-yan, she didn't even threaten me to kill me when I asked if she wore the angel ero maid outfit_ " he thought as he went through his phone it was then as he saw that he had a few unread text messages from Kanzaki.

 _Even though one of them is a saint and the other a spy they were still siblings so they usually chatted on a normal basis "let's see, had a good time with Touma!, read that one, I think he had fun himself, read that one, some werid girl chased them but Touma held into her hand, good job Kami-yan, let's see"_ he thought as he went down a bit on his phone.

"That's b #$# Birdway raped Touma!?" he repeated out loud as his glasses actually fell off his face as he looked at his phone screen.

"Why didn't you tell me that Touma was with her of all people!?"

"She had her way with him!"

"He was feeding her pancakes afterwards!?

"You bastard you should've told me that he was with her, when I get to Academy city your dead for not telling me!?

"Your name will be added to the list of names that my sword has taken!"

"I hope you got a will ready"

"The magic community won't even remember you're name when I'm done with you"

"Your other sister won't even know where to Visit your grave you bastard!"

Motoharu looked at his phone in shock and disbelief as he read though all of her messages the more he read the more he started to wonder if his sister was really a saint, I mean she used the words burn, chop off head and underground.

"What the hell!? That's not very saint like Kanzaki, and I get killed because Kami-yan got lucky? How's that fair?" he said out loud as the thought of Kanzaki busting down his door and killing him off before he could explain ran through his mind.

" _I swear Kami-yan if I get killed because you got lucky I'm haunting your ass for life!"_ he thought As he could start the cold chill of death coming for him once again.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Touma and Leivinia and the members of Dawn Colored sunlight,things were not looking so good, well from the members of Dawn Colored Sunlight prospective it could be seen that way considering that their fearless cold hearted and demanding boss was being anything but those things today from their point of view it looked like their boss had went through was kind of change recently normally their boss was ready throw the book at people if they didn't do what she wanted or pay the money that they owe, they normally took pride that their boss was so hardcore although she was only 12 years old many people didn't want to cross her and for those that did, well let's just say they're in a much better place spiritually but with what they were seeing now made them wonder what happened to their boss?

"What do you mean it's wrong to dump his body in the river? He owes me money!" Leivinia shouted as she pointed at the guy who was currently on his knees holding his hat in hopes he live to see another day.

it's wrong to kill him, besides if you did kill him how are you exactly getting your money back?"

"dummy it sends a message that if you don't pay what you owe, this is what happens when you don't pay up" she replied as some her servants looked at her.

"Leivinia-chan there are better ways to go about it, if this guy owes you money can't he just give you small and affordable monthly payments it seems easier that way plus if they like you enough they may be tempted to borrow from you again and that would make business better right" said Touma as the same servants then looked at him.

"What the hell does this look like to you a damn rent to own business? I ain't no charity or a bank it's either he pays or dies and I'm thinking the river is too merciful how about cold storage instead " she said as once again the servants looked at her.

The servants couldn't believe what was happening normally when someone didn't pay up it was guaranteed that the person wasn't walking out this room unless they were carried out in a body bag and that depend if the boss didn't want them to cut the floor up and roll them out of the room instead but instead it was like they were seeing a new married couple fight over who was right and who was wrong it was interesting to watch but they didn't want to say that out loud.

Touma/Kami stood there for a moment as he looked at the situation, in all honesty he didn't care as much as he was showing about the guy who owed money but to show off his charm and power of persuasion he decided it was time he showed that he could be the one that was demanding and somewhat Controlling. So Touma/Kami did the unexpected towards everyone that was watching.

He simply grabbed both of her small hands with his strong and from ones and stared at her for a moment , Leivinia's eyes widen a bit as well as the servants and the guy who was still on his knees "Leivinia-Chan I don't want you to be burdened with something like this, honestly it hurts me knowing that you could decide on something such as throwing a man in a river or in some cold storage unit, I know that your better then this and if you allow it I'd like to show you how you can get both your money and keep your lovely hands clean" he said as the servants and guy looked at the scene with such intensity that some of them wished they had popcorn, they looked at their boss for. A moment eagerly awaiting her reply.

Leivinia looked at him for a moment she couldn't help but like that he was actually taking control of the situation in all honestly she wanted to show off a bit towards him to prove that she was a badass in his eyes but somehow he changed that, she never admit it but somehow he found a certain way to change her mind although she was very stubborn it was like she was a different person when it came to him. "F-Fine you fool I'll allow you to show me" she said as she blushed "But if you can't you have to bake me a cake of my choice" she said in a small low voice as she hoped no one heard her.

Touma/Kami smiled "How about I make you one later and feed it to you? You seemed to like it earlier" he said as he laughed a bit.

"Shut up you fool! You can't just say stuff like that especially if font of people" she lowered her head a bit as she smiled.

Touma/Kami then turned around as both the servants and guy had shifted a bit they were so into seeing their boss act like a love stuck girl they forgot the reason why they were there in the first place.

"OK mister you're here because you owe money right?" he asked

"Y-Yes"

"OK can you tell me why you couldn't pay?"

"my business was running short this month if I had a few more days then I'm sure I'd have enough please help me" said the man as he pleated for the young boys help.

"Well that depends if you give her what you have now would you be able to give a little more next month instead? As you can see she's ready to put you in ice" said Touma/Kami as he turned his head slightly as Leivinia gave the guy a death glare.

"yes I have it right here" replied the man as he then reached inside his suit and took out a envelop which looked like it contained money.

"that's about half of what he owes" said Leivinia she looked at them both.

"half!?" as Touma/Kami then looked at the guy in shock.

"What the hell? How much did you borrow!? And why?

"never mind the reason! Just hurry up already" said Leivinia as she grew a bit impatient.

"How about you give her this and next month you give her a bit more and if you can't come back in and talk it out with her, I can't make any promises but I'm sure we can work something out right?" said Touma/Kami as the guy nodded his head and give him the envelope full of money.

"Now get out you bore me" said Leivinia as the guy grabbed his hat got up and ran out.

"See you got half the money and you didn't have to kill the guy I think we both win" said Touma/Kami as he smiled as of the servants they were still in shock that their boss let this new Comer handle the situation.

"Shut up and go make me that cake! There's a kitchen downstairs second door on your right" Leivinia stomped her foot as Touma got the message and left the room and closed the door.

"Send the next one in already, and whatever you do don't let that fool see you" said Leivinia as one of the servants was just about to leave until.

"Also if anyone mentions this to anyone, remember there's an unused cold storage container down in the basement" she said as her glare turn Icely cold.

As Touma/Kami headed towards the kitchen which he found fairly easy he decided to head to the bathroom for a quick bit once inside he passed the mirror.

"Hey what's going on here and why am I staring at myself in the mirror? Don't tell this Kamijou's luck somehow did this" said a very familiar voice as the person infront of the mirror give his reflection a normal look.

"I see so it's like the myth of the mirrors, where there's a whole different world beyond them just opposite, so the hypnotism just switched us, I guess Patricia-sama is going to get some good results from this.

"Wait who are you and why do you look like me?" said Touma as he pointed his finger at himself?

"I'm you, well a better version of you, remember Patricia-Sama's hypnosis? Safe to say that it worked, to be your true self the part of yourself that you denied remember? Well here I am the Kami-disease version of you, have to say you've really been holding yourself back" said kami as he looked at Touma

"What? A Kami-disease version of myself? The Kami-disease is just something that Motoharu and Aogami came up with something about me having a harem and how it attracts women it's not real" said Touma as he crossed his arms and looked at himself again.

"Well as you can see I'm as real as you and I think it's time I used our abilities to their fullest, I mean we attracted how many women? and you do nothing, really I think it's time the ladies got some type of reward, while technically Leivinia chose her reward, I think it's best that I show them that their affection isn't wasted" said Kami as he smirked.

"I don't know what you or i? Or am I you? Whatever! It dosent matter I'll stop you!" said Touma as he raised his right hand in front of the mirror.

"I'm not so worried about it, who knows by the time we do switch back you might actually like what I've done, but if you excuse me I have to bake a cake for one Leivinia Birdway" said kami as he then headed towards the door as he smiled.

* * *

 **Well readers I hoped you liked this chapter to be honest this chapter was going in all sort of directions I had a hard time because I didn't know which ideas to use plus it sad to say that I plan stuff it's like B then D and F but always forgetting the A,C, and E when it comes to my ideas and because we're getting closer and closer to the end of the Birdway arc I was hoping I could make this chapter show it cuteness and awesome moments I wanted Kami/Touma to gain points with both sisters in his own way and I did mention that the Kami-disease version of Touma was going to be a bit evil or in this case more of a dark Touma.**

 **And no Darkbetrayer I won't stop asking we had a deal when we had that liquor store two months ago! Although I admit your keeping your part of the deal a bit quicker then I am but dammit so am I you get your 10 parts of Lessar and I see some Leivinia Brocon in your story**

 **And also wanted a bit of a funny married couple kinda thing going with Leivinia and Kami/Touma it was something that both me and Darkbetrayer had talked about at first it was a joke but I thought about it a bit more and thought that it would be funny to add even the mafia boss I really enjoyed writing that part since it was on my mind alot plus Leivinia is already dangerous why not make her even more dangerous to top it off**

 **So readers review and remember I accept all ideas rated T to M hoping to hear from you all and I hope to hear some good ideas even for other girls that havent shown up yet and I'm hoping I can update a bit quicker next time so later readers.**


	10. S1: The Brocon Ticket Pt 6

**The Brocon Ticket PT 6**

 **Hey readers it's me again NHSfan1 with the latest chapter of the Touma ticket now this chapter was very exciting to write because with Kami bring introduced in the pervious chapter it gave me some time to come up with some ideas for him plus like many of you I'm sure you all love a good laugh every now and again so I hope that you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also on a side note I wanted to let you know the order of the next people that I have ideas for so if you have an idea for any of them let me know. So it going to be Lessar, Othinus Misaki, Accelerator ( I got a bro arc in mind) and the Royal family arc as well.**

 **Guest: Well I can say that I'm getting a bit better with my grammar but I'll continue to improve on it and yea I'm sure a lot of people wanted Touma to get it on with an older women before a younger one.**

 **Anon Guest: Only time will reveal the fate I have in store for Motoharu last I checked Kanzaki was sharpening her sword while having a picture of Motoharu on her wall full of darts and for some strange reason a few holes so it's possible that she'll take her anger out on him in many ways, and I'm sure that no one wants to experience "full-on soap opera" only someone with Touma's/Kami's charm could possibly avold it and when Itsuwa finds out….please stand at least 30 feet away from her or else she may attack you it won't be pretty. And ohhhhh Leivinia will have to do something right? All I'm going to say is the world will know her wrath and Kami better hope he can bake better sweets.**

 **Darkbetrayer: Glad you got a few laughs out of it that's the point and yea the "magic wand wedding" when a women wants something she'll force it if she's got to haha as for the reactions their coming just watch out they may just scar you or pray that World War 4 dosent happen**

 **Wildarms13: Sorry but no women is safe from the Kami-disease there no use in hiding just accept it and as for kami being a bad type character you'll get a bit of that answer in this chapter I thought about how Kami and Touma would show how their a bit different and the same at certain things. Plus Kami is just going to show his appreciation towards his harem in all possible ways.**

 **Sergioqsc: Thank you I'm glad that you love my work I don't hear that very often, and yea honestly I thought that as well about the risk I think it paid off as well I wanted Touma in England for that reason since most of them are there plus I figured a good change in scenery wouldn't hurt and of course he'll get with all the girls possible it's the Kami-disease it can't be denied as for Kanzaki she's going to pop up in future chapters and as for her getting an arc? It's possible for it to happen and the women's dorm hahaha it's going to be a war zone no one is safe and their reactions won't be pretty.**

 **Agent Nine: you'll half laugh and half worry when Kami shows his harem who's boss and Touma will see just how much he's truly loved by them.**

 **Tournamentime54: glad that you like the story and no worries about ideas as long as you get a good laugh or two that's fine.**

* * *

Touma Kamijou always knew that he had the worse luck ever and many people that he knew would be inclined to agree with him about it. But he always seemed to shrugged it off as he considered it just something in his daily life that he set for himself as a normal high school boy. But it seemed this time his misfortune literally took it upon itself to prove just how unlucky he truly was. As Touma now had the weird and unfortunate experience of something he never considered possible.

And that was he was literally watching himself from the other side of a mirror baking a cake for a certain dangerous girl

Touma couldn't believe what he was seeing as his jaw dropped slightly. What kind of theory involved something like this? How was it even possible for him to be stuck inside a mirror while his body was moving around as if nothing had happened?. Although he was told that Patricia's hypnotism was the cause of this. He still couldn't believe it since the one who had told him was none other than himself or a so called Kami-disease version of himself which he refused to believe was actually real but judging from what he was seeing now it seemed like that illusion was quickly shattered.

" _So your actually baking a cake?_

"Of course I am, I did promise to make her one plus I know that she likes sweets so a cake was the better choice plus the affection she has for me will rise and besides"

" _Besides what?"_

"Everyone likes cake" replied Kami as he licked the frosting off one of his fingers.

" _Don't do that it's werid seeing me do something like that!, and you still didn't explain how this happened, the only thing you said was that Patricia-Sama's hypnotism did this, that dosent explain how I'm stuck in a mirror and how you're a so called Kami-disease version of me"_ said Touma as he watched himself turn on then oven as if he was being ignored.

"Look I told you already that it was Patricia-Sama's hypnotism that caused this, remember what she said to be your true self, the part of yourself that you deny, show the part of yourself that Leivinia fell for, well guess what here I am the part of you that makes all the girls fall for you, Patricia-sama assumed that she had failed but in actuality she succeeded i didn't want to lie to her but this was a golden opportunity to show our harem that we genuinely like them all, and just so you know your not actually stuck in the mirror, your inside your own head but showing your self from the mirror" said kami has he put two containers of cake mix in the oven and set the timer.

" _Why dose everyone keep telling me that I have a harem? First Motoharu and Aogami then Leivinia and now this so called Kami-disease version of myself says it, I do not have a harem! Besides no one would date this misfortunate Kamijou"_ said Touma he put his head slightly down.

"OK calling me the Kami-disease version of you every time you complain is going to get annoying real fast, so how about you just start calling me Kami-yan instead so there won't be any confusion it's simple and we won't have identity issues, and secondly we have many girls that wanna date us and much much more then that, take Leivinia for example you actually think she do something like she did last night without the intent of dating or more? Please as I see it she's ready for much more, plus are you blind? We got a magic god, a girl with perfect memory, , a saint, the leader of a terrorist organization, and her sister, plus two level 5's just to name a few, that dosent even included Lessar, itsuwa and all the nuns plus the clones" said Kami-yan as he went to one of the Cabinets and took out ingredients for homemade frosting.

" _Wait so Index, Othinus, Kaori, Leivinia and Patricia and Biribiri want to date me? Nahhh I can't see that happening I just want to meet someone nice, but wait who's the other level 5?"_ asked Touma as the blurry image of an unknown girl with blonde hair popped up for a split second.

"Oh so it seems like you forgot about Shokuhou Misaki huh? now aren't you in for a surprise when we get back to Academy city" said as he grinned a bit as he started to mix the ingredients together for the frosting.

" _Wait why would I know another level 5? And her name is Shokuhou Misaki? What did I do to have a connection with her?"_ asked Touma as tried to remember the girl but it was no use.

"No point in telling you when seeing it for yourself is much better, I'm also going to assume that you forgot about a certain beauty senpai as well?" replied Kami as he mixed the frosting ingredients together in a bowl as the timer then went off in the oven.

" _What I also got a connection to Kurookawa-senpai as well!? That's impossible if that were true then why hasn't she mentioned it before? asked Touma as he looked stunned for a brief moment before it dawned on him. "Wait Was the previous Kamijou friends with them? Is that why I cant remember them?"_ he asked as he looked at Kami.

"Friends?" said kami as he crossed his arms. "Don't make me laugh their just two of the harem members that you forgot about, but dont worry once we return to Academy City we'll make up for lost time, with them, I'm pretty sure their just dying for my attention so why not give it to them" replied Kami as Touma couldn't help but notice a small mischievous grin was being seen.

" _Whats with that grin!? What do you have planned for them? What do you mean by make up for lost time? I wanna know!"_ yelled Touma as he pointed a finger at Kami.

"Like I said before why bother telling you about it, when seeing it for yourself is so much better, plus this just adds to the goal of conquering every type of girl there is!" said kami as he put spread his arms across. "Just think about it, By the time we do switch back you'll have every girl that you could think of! Just think of it there are **infinite possibilities** here we can stop the fighting between the magic and science side and the Kamijou fraction will be at the top with you as the general we're going to need some powerful lieutenants!" said Kami as his voice got a bit louder as his grin soon turned into a big smile.

" _What! Are you crazy! That's asking for a death sentence, beside who would want to follow my orders? Those so called Lieutenants would kill us if we tried to order them around like that, but I wouldn't mind the onee-san types though!"_ said Touma as he let out a bit of his desires.

"Oh no that's where you're wrong, we just wont have the one-san types, were going to have every type of girl there is! We already have a lot but it never hurts to have more, like right now we have a powerful gothic loli who wants us for herself, and who am I to say no to her? All we have to do is spoil her a bit and bam soon we'll have her begging to take orders from us and as we gain power so will the Kamijou fraction as well! Now just to put the finishing touches on this cake and soon Leivinia Birdway and her sister will know just how awesome and irresistible we are, so just sit back and watch how I juggle our harem I'm sure you'll love the results" said Kami as he then took the two pans of cake out from the oven and carefully stacked them together, and as if consumed with an acceleration ability he quickly covered the cake in white frosting along with some red lines of cheery frosting around it. He then went to the refrigerator and grabbed some strawberry's and carefully put them around the cake.

Touma took a quick look at the cake and was a bit surprised, he knew he was a good cook considering he always cooked for Index and Othinus but he didn't actually believe that he was that good at baking, but fudging from the looks of the cake, he guess he had some talent in it _. "Hmmm not bad I didn't know I had some talent in my baking skills, but then again index eats anything edible or not" said Touma as he couldn't help but to be impressed._

"This is nothing, you've always made good food, you were just to blind to see it, you ever wonder why Index and Othinus never complained about your cooking? Its because you made it for them, now watch me work our magic" said Kami as he grabbed the plate with the cake on it and headed towards Leivinia's office.

" _Although I'm impressed with your cooking skills, that doesn't mean that I won't try to stop you, I'll get out of here and explain to them what happened!"_ said Touma with determination in his voice.

"Really? You were serious about that? And here I thought we'd actually get along and improve the relationship we have with our harem, but oh well I'm patient enough for to come around" Said Kami as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Leivinia's office her servants were having a hard time, now usually they were used to a routine where they'd usually bring someone who either owned the boss money or a client who was in need of her services now what usually happened was one of two things. One if the person or persons didn't pay what they owe they were either sent to the afterlife in style or two they lost a finger or two depending on how their boss was feeling that day. If the person or persons were clients they were offered the VIP treatment depending if the client was part of some high society or had some influence on the important things such as a country or a business, now the VIP treatment only lasted as long as they both did their side of the agreement now if one were to suddenly make the agreement Void the important person or persons had better hope that their connections were good enough so they didn't end up on the 5 o'clock news about a body or two washing up on shore.

Now as mentioned before Leivinia's servants were having such a hard time with their boss because it seemed like she was a bit paranoid today, ever since that new comer Touma Kamijou aka their new second In command had come along it seemed like their boss was in a much better mood to the point where they had to wonder what happened to her, they were too afraid to ask her since there was a good chance that she'd use her magic on them to silence them, yes they were loyal to her but stupid they were not, atlas they knew that something big had happened to their boss considering all the stuff she had them do before he had arrived here such as the teen magazines, the advice that she asked for concerning a boy she had her eye on, and the smile she had on face before she had left to Academy city, they couldn't help but think of all sorts of possibilities and judging from what they were seeing right now it was a nagging question at the back of their heads.

"Look you old man, I don't have time to hear your pitiful excuses today, but I'm feeling a bit generous today, so instead of throwing you in the cold storage unit for non-payment, I'm going to ask you a few question got it" said Leivinia as she folded her hands together and put her head on top of it as she gave him the coldest glare possible. As a old guy who was on his knees with the look that said he was about to shit his pants if he didn't agree quickly nodded his head.

"Ok first question, you got a family right son's and daughters am I correct?" she asked as the glare she gave didn't lost it's coldness.

"Y-Yes I have a 16 year old teenage son and a 12 year old girl" replied the old man.

"16 you say? And a 12 year old girl as well? That's good that means this conversation may have just saved your pathetic life" said Leivinia as she had gotten off of her chair and walked towards the old man.

"Now answer me this does your son have a girlfriend and does he prefer older women" said Leivinia as her feet got closer to the old man as he started to sweat a bit as Leivinia's demeanor didn't change one bit as she looked down on him with her cold glare.

"W-What does that have to do with any-ahhhhh!" the man screamed as he looked down and saw that Leivinia had stepped on his hand.

"I'm the one asking the question old man now answer before I break the hand" said Leivinia as she pressed on it with her magic.

"N-No he dosent have a g-g-girlfriend, and as far as I know he likes women that are close to his age, i-I'm not sure on his type! God my hand please get off it please!" the old man pleaded as Leivinia didn't comply.

"As for your Daughter what about her? Does she have an interest in boy yet? Or has an interest in older guy possibly" she asked

"I don't know she dosent talk to me about those things, her mother may know something about it" replied the old man as he could feel his hand being crushed by her foot.

As Leivinia continued to talk to the old man and forcing him to answer her question her servants couldn't help but feel sorry for the old man, they all thought that death probably would've been a better choice at this point. But they also wondered why she bothered asking these questions, some of them had families of their own as well as sons and daughters, it just seemed werid that she asks an old man like him these question first before asking them.

"Now for my last question If your 12 year old girl had an interest in an older guy who had a tons of misfortune, what kind of advice would you give her?" she asked as she took her foot off the old man's hand and leaned down as she looked straight at him.

" _She wants advice on him again!?"_ all of her servants in the room thought mentality

"I-I don't know, I would think it was a phase and she'd grow out of it, or at the very least wait till they were both of right age at least before anything bad happened " replied the old man as he felt as if the young girl in front of him would end his life right there.

"Really now you'd think it was a phase? That's understandable given the circumstances, but what if she was determined to be faithful to him? Or convince the boy that flat was better than lumps of fat that always seem to attract the boy at all time and the fact that most of the women that he deals with are somewhat older! Or what if she could convince the boy that she had interest in that she was the better choice rather than some bitter old hags that are going to get wrinkles in a few years and their lumps of fat sag and lose their natural look "rambled Leivinia as the old man and servants both looked at her for a moment.

"is it me or does your boss seem to have boy troubles already?" said the old man as he turned around the servants jumped slightly as the old man didn't realize that Leivinia was very close by and heard what he just said. As she walked towards him and grabbed him by his collar.

"I don't have boy troubles you asshole! I was only asking for a friend dammit! Now answer me!" said Leivinia as she strangled the old man.

"i-idint kunw I dant kuno!" the old man spitting out rubbish

Just as the old man was about to give his last breathe her servants were just about to rush toward her in hopes they could save the old man from her wrath. "ohhhh Leivinia-chan! I got the cake that promised! And as I said it's homemade! But made here of course! I'm sure you're going to love it!" said Kami as he had just opened the door. Only to see Leivinia strangling an old man with her servants trying to pry her off him.

Leivinia the old man and the servants all turned their head slightly as Kami/Touma had walked in wearing an apron and hat while holding a plate holding a very delicious and very well made cake. "What's going on here? Let go of her, Leivinia let go of the old man and what did I say about this?" said Kami with a hint of anger in his voice.

The servants could tell that he was angry and for some reason felt the urge to obey him as they let go of their boss, even Leivinia who was not used to hearing him sound angry let go of the old man as he fell down trying to catch his breath.

"It's not what you think! Really I was just asking him some question and he refused to answer them!" she partially lied.

" _More like you strangled him before he could answer"_ her servants all thought.

"Really now?" said Kami as he stepped forward. " You swear on this cake that I just made that you're telling the truth? The cake that I worked on hard just for you? if you don't tell the truth right now I'll put this cake back and save it for later and share it with Index, Patricia and Othinus instead" said kami as the once nice and forgiving Kamijou that Leivinia knew had soon turned into a mean demon who wouldn't give her cake strangely this attracted her a bit more towards him. "Or I can do something even worse" said Kami as he made it closer to her.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I'll give everyone here a piece of it except you, and let me warn you this cake is delicious, just look at it, the design of it, the texture of the frosting which is also homemade the strawberries, I dare say that this is one of the best cakes that I've made so far and it was all for you" said Kami as he then put the cake on the desk and started cutting it.

"See how easy it is for me to cut into it? It's very delicate, the strawberries make it even better as you can see a bit of the juices go down as the knife cuts into it, as you can see the frosting is also creamy and just right since it just came out of the oven, you can even see a bit of steam come out if as I slice into it" said Kami as he went on as he looked at the concern of his eye and could see that Leivinia and the servants and the old man eyes were all on the cake. Kami could even see some of the servants drooling over it and licking their lips

" _Seriously you're tormenting her with cake?" said Touma_ as he looked at the situation.

" _Remember what I said earlier everyone likes cake she's no exception"_ Kami replied back.

* * *

As for Leivinia she didn't know what she liked more the fact that he had actually made her the cake and it looked very good or the person who made it for her as a guy who fights both the magic and science side and looks brave while doing it while it also kept him in decent shape from what she remembered at the pool for a moment he could also cook as well and still look intimidating that was it the moment that Leivinia Birdway decided that the rest of the harem could go die for all she cared for. This man was her's if her servants and old man weren't in the office at this very moment she most likely try to recreate the moment they had last night.

"F-Fine! It was my fault there! Happy now? Now give me a piece of the cake dammit!" said Leivinia as she headed towards him. But was stopped when Kami put his hand out.

"Nope not yet, as punishment you have to let the old man go with whatever money he was going to give you and apologize as well, then you can get a piece of cake while I feed it to you" said Kami as both Leivinia and the servants looked quite shocked at his statement.

"What that's not fair!" pouted Leivinia As she put her arms in the air like a 12 year old would probably do.

"it's called Punishment for a reason you didn't keep your end of the agreement, so apologize the quicker you do the faster you'll get this delicious cake and feed by the guy who made it" said Kami as he slid his finger on one of the edges of the cake and liked his fingers with the frosting on it.

" _Now this is how you get a girl to fall for you more, just a bit of teasing and their putty in your hands" said Kami_ as both Touma's and the servants jaws all dropped slightly.

" _I told you to stop that! That's creepy coming from me!" said Touma as he crossed his arms_

As for Leivinia she didn't even have to think about it as she instantly turned around and faced the old man who was stunned at what he had just witnessed even the servants were surprised by how fast she turned to him. "I'm sorry…now get out and next month it's double!" said Leivinia as she grabbed the old man by his collar and kicked him out the room before the old man could say anything.

"Now was that so hard to do Leivinia?" said kami as he went towards her. "Look I didn't mean to be mean but I don't want you to act that way even when I'm not around, you got a good heart I know that very well, I just want others to see that as well" said Kami as he then smiled as he grabbed one of her hands. As he then leaned down a bit and kissed her hand.

Leivinia and the servants were both stunned at this display they didn't know what to make of it or what to do. Leivinia wanted to faint but at the same time really wanted that cake that he made."W-W-What are you doing you! Don't do that in front of other!" she panicked as a blush appeared on her face.

"I was just apologizing for being rude to you Leivinia that was all, now come sit now and eat some of this cake that I made I'm sure you'll enjoy it, it was for you after all, it makes sense for the one that it was made for to have the biggest piece" said Kami as he held onto her hand as he walked her to the chair as she sat down. Kami then went back to the plate as he then cut a bigger piece of the cake and grabbed another plate with a fork.

Kami then grabbed a bit of it and smiled as he put the fork in front of her. "Now Leivinia I did promise to feed it to you as long as you let the old man go and promise to be a bit nicer, now to make sure do we have a promise" said kami as he looked at her while the servants well more of the female servants couldn't help but continue to watch this scean.

"Fine I promise, I will be a bit nicer but only because it was you who asked!" said Leivinia in all honestly. As some of the female servants couldn't help but glee over what they heard while some of the men were still in disbelief.

" _If it was anyone else I'd tell them to drop dead, but if its for you I don't mind being someone different, when did I let this fool change me this much? It's not a bad thing it's rather nice_ _to have someone try and change you for the better although I guess you can call this a work in progress, but if he's going to try and change me a bit I think it's time I do the same"_ thought Leivinia as she looked at the fool for a moment and smiled a bit before she opened her mouth and ate the piece of cake that was on the fork.

After a moment she looked at the so called fool. "I have to say you were right it is delicious I'm impressed, but that nun and magic and my sister aint getting any of it it's mine!" as she grabbed the fork rom his hands and started eating it.

"Of course" he smiled. " As I said before it was made for you, so of course the one I made it for gets it" said Kami as his smiled soon turned into a grin as if his goal of the day was completed.

" _See I told you, just act like you're in control for a bit and some teasing and she's all yours, this will help you in the future when a girl wants to be stubborn, and from the looks of it the affection she has for us just went up a lot" said Kami_ as he took off the apron and hat.

" _Never thought I'd see her act this way and over cake!" said Touma_ in a surprise statement as he could clearly see how much Leivinia changed recently from a mean and cold hearted girl who would do anything to get what she wanted to a cute 12 year old girl who would actually smile and promise to change herself.

"Hey Leivinia, I have to go back downstairs for a moment, I made a bit of a mess and wanna clean it up I'll be right back" said kami as Leivinia nodded in response as she continue to eat her cake as some of the servants actually started to get some as well and even to their surprise it was quite good. Even some of the female servant's interest in him grew.

* * *

As kami/Touma left the room Leivinia put the fork down for a moment and looked at her servants. "Hey one of you get Mark for me, I have something for him to do" she said as one of the male servants nodded and left the room to get Mark. After a few moment they both entered the room.

"You called miss Leivinia"

"Yea did you get the rest of the preparations ready? I'm sure you got my text from earlier" she said as she grabbed the fork and started eating the cake again.

"Yes I did, I actually got the invitation done just a bit ago would you like to see a preview of it now? I do have a bit of editing to do before I can send the rest out" said mark as he took a piece of paper from one of his side pockets and handed it to her.

"Of course" she replied as she looked at the paper.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ms. Leivinia Birdway and Mr. Touma Kamijou whom request the honor of your presence of their wedding on XX/XX/XXXX

Former harem members must give a specific date and time of arrival

Former harem members must also leave weapons and any and all Magical instruments at the front desk scientific abilities must not be used in any way to harm neither the bride or groom (especially the groom)

Also former Harem members must not try and seduce the groom at any point and time, or damage him before getting to the alter.

I win you old bitches!

"That last part was a nice touch though, but be sure the one you send to his parents is a bit edited cant have them thinking awful things about me, and also be sure to sent the first few to the church and to Lessar of New light I wish I could see their reactions but I'm sure they'll come here sooner or later" said Leivinia as she handed mark back the paper.

"Not a problem anything else that you need done?" he asked.

"Yea one last thing, go out back and dig a hole about your neck deep for me" she said as she turned her chair around.

"Can I ask why?"

"let just say someone is about to learn a lesson about what happens when you spread gossip" she replied as Mark eyes widen just a bit as he headed out.

* * *

 **Ok readers I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know it's a bit shorter then my usual chapter but I wanted to have Kami's intro short and simple as well as his goal, as for people wondering if he's going to be a bad character is still debatable at the moment I also wanted to do a bit more of the cute awesome moments as you can see kami is one who does show some anger and when he does it's debatable to tell if you should be scared or wonder if you stepped on a landmine.**

 **But I think its time for you the readers to hear from the man! The myth! The legend! The Disease that cannot be stopped! I present you Kami-yan! (cheers and clapping in the back ground)**

 **Kami-Yan: thanks NHSfan1 it's good to be here and nice to meet you readers, the writer thought it was time for me to show up answer some questions and I agreed with him, I'm sure you all have a lot to ask and who am I to say no to my fans.**

 **ME: no it's more like I didn't want to deal with their rants about you, plus you just happen to surprise me with one of my favorite games Resident evil origins, if I let you answer them.**

 **Kami-yan: what can I say the readers are interested in me and I don't blame them, since Touma dosent do much when it comes to the harem, it's about time they see how me as he put it "The Kami-disease version" of him handles the harem, I'm just going to say that it's going to prove to worth wild as you can see Leivinia-chan liked the cake I made her, but for some reason I feel like something shocking is going to happen, anything you wanna tell me?**

 **ME: Nope nothing whatsoever, I'm just going to get started on this game and let you handle yourself.**

 **So readers ask away and let Kami-yan answer your question but no asking about who his favorite or Touma's favorite is, that's just going to be a pain and also don't forget to give ideas as well I already put the order of who's going to go next and everything at the beginning so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and got a good laugh that's what I'm hoping for!**


	11. S1: The Brocon Ticket Pt 7

**The Brocon Ticket Pt 7**

 **Hey there Readers it's me Kami-Yan you know the best parts of that idiot Touma Kamijou it's great to meet you all as you may have heard in the previous chapter. I shall be the one who answers your questions that you may have for me, aren't you the lucky one's right!? And by chance that the question is for that said idiot I'll let him answer it as well. Anyways moving on I'll admit I was a bit nervous when the writer had told me that he wanted me to answer the questions since my introduction at the end of part 5 was a bit of a surprise to most and in the previous chapter about what my goal is. I'm surprised that you readers didn't say much about it. But I'm not worried I'm sure in time you'll have much to ask and who am I to say no to my up and coming fans anyways time to answer some questions.**

 **Willgm: its nice to meet you I can tell were going to be good friends and no I wont share my harem just in case you end up asking. And you wernt the only one who was annoyed by Kamijou's obviousness to the female cast. I mean you think with that many females he have all sorts of fun or at least take them on a few dates or make them food since women love a guy who can cook. Hell I'm pretty sure if he wanted to rule the world or some small country all he'd have to do is ask a few members of the Kamijou fraction and they jump at the chance. As for the other part of your question as to what Touma was like before the memory loss? Hmmmm….would you believe me if I were to say that he was a bit more honest with his desires for example with Misaki did you see how quick he was to point out how much she was lacking to be a proper women? Also He wasn't as shy as he is now and he was actually used to seeing women nude or in their panties like for real if you knew how many times he slipped and fell into the girls locker room you'd think the girls would've learned how to lock a simple door.**

 **Anon guest: I wouldn't say that Leivinia-chan is being too ignorant I think she's just a tad bit jealous that most of my harem has lot of the girls have at least decent sized or big breasts so I think she feels if she can get me or the idiot in her case to go from liking big breast to at least a B-cup she'd feel some sort of win.**

 **Rafael Da Silva: if there is going to be a battle, I have to make sure that none of the ladies In my harem hurt themselves I would try to stop it or find a way where we can discuss it…oh who am I kidding! that battle is going to be epic you'd you think would win? Kanzaki? Leivinia? Othinus (full size) or even Lessar!? Probably even Itsuwa would put up a good fight maybe even Bribri as well…hmm so many to choose from only time will tell my friend.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2ND: are those typos? I'm assuming as for Misaki and Touma lemon and for a Touma and Kari? i'm thinking you were going to say Kaori right? Hmmm I would ask the author but he's really into killing the old classis zombiesat the moment so only time will tell.**

 **Handsomistic1: glad you liked the chapter also it seems the author didn't say what flavor the cake was hmmm I agree chocolate cake is good but villain cake shows how pure it looks in the light and what can I say the better the cake the better reaction Leivinia showed. Also considering how obvious Touma is I can tell you that I have my work cut out for me but I'm hoping once he sees that his harem loves him just like that bastard Kamisato's harem loves him then maybe the idea of reciprocating romantically will happened but as you can see Leivinia-chan wont make it that easy.**

 **Darkbetrayer: As you can see in the end she still got the cake from me plus I feed it to her and she also learned an important lesson you lie no cake for you. So I think I did fairly well if you ask me! Also wedding invitations? Wait Who's getting married? Should I bring a gift? Do toasters still count as a gift these days? And why would the ladies try and kidnap me at someone's wedding? That's not very nice**

 **Agent Nine: you wont believe how much he was holding back, I mean even though he held me back I still managed to get him a big number in regards of the harem. Now that I'm so called unleashed the world shall know my….i mean his name Touma Kamijou the leader of the Kamijou fraction and the holder of the hearts of women everywhere.**

 **Wildarms13: oh hohoho I can tell you and me are going to get along just great Wildarms13 you have no idea on what I got planned with the rest of the harem lets just say by the time I'm done the world shall know that I cant be stopped! Hahahaha**

 **Disclaimer I do not own To Aru Majutsu No Index or any songs that may appear in the story they and the songs belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

Patricia Birdway the younger twin sister of Leivinia Birdway laid quietly on her bed as she listened to some music on her headphones. As she read over her sister's profile of one Touma Kamijou for the 6th time since he had and her sister had left for her club. As she continued to read it she thought back to her failed hypnosis experiment with Touma Kamijou as had her sister called him her Big bro Kamijou. As a scientist, she knew the up's and downs of an experiment but for some strange reason she couldn't rid herself of this small defeat. Although In her defense she only researched Hypnosis for a small amount of time and she didn't know that much about Touma other than the stuff that her sister had in her report and highlighted and the file that she obtained from Academy City.

 _"I've read this over and over and I still cant figure out why I wasn't able to hypnotize him, from what the profile say's he's a level zero with the an ability called the Imagine Breaker which is said to negate anything supernatural meaning Touma could possibly negate anyone's ability at Academy City but what about Hypnosis? It's not supernatural so his hand couldn't have possibly effected the process, did I make a mistake when doing it? Or was I just unable to do it?"_ she thought as she thought back to when she had attempted to hypnotize him. But then she remembered what he had said to her when she had failed.

 _"You're the definition of beauty and brain's, you've got a lot going for yourself at such a young age and I'm honestly amazed not many kids can say that publish papers or are asked to help with project's it gives you a certain charm that not many can see"_

A small blush could be seen on her face as she lowered her head just a bit as she recalled what the teenage boy had said to her. _"He really sounded so sincere when he said that, it's not every day that you get told that your both beauty and brain, it's no wonder why Leivinia fell for him his honestly is something to admire"_ she thought as she continued to read his profile.

 _"His grades aren't the best and for some strange reason he seems be to be missing a lot of school, well that explains all that homework but from what sister said he's very reliable and he'll help anyone who needs it, he even said he'd protect me if I needed help, what kind of person offers something like that to someone that he just met?"_ she thought as she continued to think about the high school boy

 _"Maybe I should do something to repay his kindness, I mean sister wouldn't mind, right? it's just me saying thank you plus who knows maybe I'll get to see him smile or even pat my head"_ she thought as the image of Touma smiling at her while he patted her head made her heart race rapidly. But just as quick an idea popped inside her head which caused her to smile as she got off of the bed and headed out the room.

 _"That could work, I'm not the best but at least it's something, who knows maybe sister will be impressed"_ she thought she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Leivinia Birdway looked out the window for a moment from inside her study room as she held on to the plate that still had some cake on it as she watched Mark dig his eventual hole in the ground. But as much as she enjoyed watching the site of her servant digging his own grave she had other things on her mind. Such as how she would make Touma Kamijou hers and only hers. She hated to admit it but she knew that it wasn't going to be as easy as getting him to be hers as she once thought plus she knew that his harem would get in the way speaking of harem members the two that annoyed her the most popped inside her head as she continued to eat the cake. A certain busty Saint and A certain over confidant New Light member weighed heavily on her mind for quite a bit as the thought of either one of them trying to ruin her plans continued to play through her mind as if they were going to get the upper hand on her. But there was one thing that she knew for sure that made those thoughts less freighting.

It was the fact that she knew that if her plan worked out perfectly that Touma Kamijou would stay loyal towards her regardless of the situation or circumstances or in this case her plan of having that misfortunate boy marry her was something she felt both somewhat happy and relieved now the only question was how was she going to break it down for him? She knew he wasn't as dumb as what she and others called him. She knew he had brains when it came down to certain situations plus his natural caring for people was another thing she liked about him. His bravery to tell her off when he felt like she did something wrong she had to admit she liked it when he pointed it out to her. The way he looked when he showed his anger and his concern towards her earlier she never thought she'd feel overjoyed by something like that and he looked so handsome at the same time she felt like it was a crime for someone to be that way towards her while looking good at the same time. She also found herself loving the feeling of having him near her, having him see how she worked her organization, showing him her true self was something that she had worried herself about because she cared for his opinion of her as much as she tried not to show it at times. But remarkably not even that seemed to faze him as much as she thought. In actuality it had the opposite effect on him.

 _"Look I didn't mean to be mean but I don't want you to act that way even when I'm not around, you got a good heart I know that very well, I just want others to see that as well"_

She thought back to what he had said to her just moments ago. She never thought that he'd try to change her for the better but then again this was the same guy who not only saved her but decided that fighting the entire world for one girl was a good idea, the hero of WWIII as many people they both knew called him. For her to go from a cold-hearted person who only kept a few people in her heart as possible such as her sister Patricia Birdway and Touma Kamijou to someone who could be nice and caring to other people who she only saw as pawns in her eyes. It wasn't a bad thought; it wasn't something that she wasn't going to dismiss right away it was something that stayed in the back of her mind until she felt like she could address it property.

As she took one last look at Mark digging his own grav-I mean hole in the ground. She turned around and grabbed the plate that had the rest of the cake on it. Deciding that it was best to save the rest for later on in the day she walked towards the door and left her office and headed downstairs heading to the kitchen. With determination she flet If she was going to do this, then she was going to do it right. " if He's going to change me for the better then I can do the same for him as well, he may not like it or even notice it at first but he needs to learn what it means to be in charge of an organization, actually he did say that I was a big part of this so called Kamijou fraction I don't know what that is right now, but if he's going to be a leader he's going to need the experience first before something goes wrong and his so called fraction goes down in flames" she thought as she walked down the stairs.

In other words It was safe to say that Leivinia Birdway had fallen quite hard for Touma Kamijou In the past couple of days her sister and her servants in her organization found out about the feelings that she held for him very dearly. And it wasn't hard for her to admit that the affection that she held for him had even went further then she herself had expected. Such has him making her a woman a moment in which she did feel guilty about considering both of their ages and the fact that it happened when she least expected it. She never thought much about how it would happen but she felt like choosing him was a good choice in her heart. At first she thought after that event that things would've been very different or the very least the way they saw each other would've changed but from what things he did afterword's it had seemed like the fool as she referred to as had decided to treat her a lot better from her point of view. Honestly she expected some kind of hostility from him or some kind of verbal insults at her. But it seemed like that didn't really happen, no to her surprise he actually started to spoil her and treat her as if she was more special to him then he had let on before.

* * *

As she walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen full of determination and cake a fully thought out plan to make Touma Kamijou hers and a feared and respectful leader was head on its way until she made it to the entrance of the kitchen.

"hmmmmm what should I make her for today? It has to be something healthy and nutritious, and something I know she'd enjoy" was heard as Leivinia stopped in her tracks as she instantly moved to the side of wall. She slowly poked her head out as she saw the teenage boy with a cook book in his hands from the looks of it he had just gotten done cleaning the kitchen and was now planning on making her dinner.

 _"He seems really interested in feeding me something healthy and nutritious I wonder why? Not like it would help much…wait is he trying to feed me something good so my body would grow up nice and well?_ " she thought as her right hand went up to her chest area as she continued to look at the high school boy

"I could make her some seasoned chicken with some peas and carrots or I could make her some ham burger steak with some mash potatoes and vegetables but that wouldn't be as nutritious and she had that the other day maybe something like an all-vegetable meal?" said Kami-yan out loud as he looked though the cook book

"I'd be lying if all of that didn't sound good but I'd personally want that ham burger steak meal it wasn't bad to have last time" thought Leivinia as the image of Touma making her the food then feeding her once again quickly passed though her mind for a moment.

"A combination of the two? That could work their both pretty good and I could add few side dishes plus I'm sure Leivi-chan would see it as a surprise" said Kami-yan as the look on his face turned serious as if he was determined to give Leivinia the best dinner ever.

Meanwhile Leivinia stayed closer to the wall as a big blush went across her face and her eye went a bit bigger. _"He called me Leivi-chan!? When did he decide to call me that? I mean it's not bad it's kinda cute, but if he calls me that in public he's a dead man!"_ she thought as she was torn between having him call her that or choking him to death of he ever dared call her that in public. After a few moments she took a few deep breaths as she then turned her head towards the kitchen once again.

As she looked at the teenage boy she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was as he looked at the book with a nice smile as she continued to look at him her mind went straight back to last night the way he looked now and from last night were vastly different but at the same time she could see just how handsome he could be once you gave it some thought. She thought back to her previous statement about his good points and it seemed that she was right. He was strong, brave, loyal, kind hearted and honestly Leivinia didn't want to admit to herself but she knew that she made the right choice when it came to protecting him

"Hey you fool we need to talk" she said as Kami turned slightly and smiled

"Yes? Wait Don't tell me you want more cake? You know too many sweets can be bad for you, you know"

"Shutup! That wasn't it!

"Are you here to tell me that your going to start calling me by my name now? I mean you've only called me by my name a few times and that's adding name last night" said Kami as he slightly chuckled as a massive blush was shown on Leivinia's face. "I was starting to think that fool was my actual name at this point" said Kami as he couldn't help but wanna tease the young leader.

"Why's that the first thing you bring up!?

"Because I wanted to see that blush of yours silly, so what up?" said Kami as Leivinia's face was still red from embarrassment.

"L-Look if your going to be a second of command of Dawn Colored Sunlight and the leader of this Kamijou fraction that you have you need experience in being a leader, s-s-so I figured if your going to change me I might as well do the same" said Leivinia as she took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"So as leader of Dawn colored sunlight! I order you to give me and the members of this organization orders but as both the second of command the leader of the Kamijou faction!" said Leivinia as she pointed at him.

"What!?/ _what the hell!?_ " both Kami and Touma said hoping it was a joke but given that Leivinia rarely told jokes that she wasn't joking.

"You want me to give you and everyone orders? But as both the second of command and the leader of the Kamijou faction? How does that exactly work?" he said as he put the cook book down on the counter.

"Really I have to explain everything to you? Fine, it's like this you will give orders to us it dosent matter what kind as long as they help out the organization or helps us build up more influence among the scientific community and the magic community and this will also let people know your name as well as the Kamijou faction so it's a win-win situation you will represent both organizations, people already know you as the hero of WWIII but it's not known worldwide so we're going to change that" said Leivinia as she crossed her arms together with a smug look in her face.

 _"So what she wants to do is build up both the reputation of both her organization and the Kamijou faction and since the Kamijou faction isn't even that known well probably to that unknown group that the fake Unabara was in, but there isn't really anyone who knows about it much less has information on it_ " said Touma as he had his arms crossed with his head slightly down in a thinking pose.

 _ **"What your saying is she's trying make us sound like a badass and since we're part of Dawn Colored Sunlight now, it would make both organizations a unstoppable fighting force and since we're unknown to most that would give the element of surprise to our enemies they wouldn't think that a well known terrorist would be working with a unknown group, not a bad idea but I think I got something else in mind"**_ said Kami as Touma could've sworn that he had heard some laugher.

 _"What do you have planned!?_ "

 _ **"Well she wants me to give her and the servants orders why not do it? She's more then willing to obey them and even if she doses refuse them at first she'll most likely follow them but more of embarrassment so why not give it a try and in the mean time you'll get a chance to see how one of your harem members follows your commands besides"**_

 _"Besides what?"_

 _ **"This is our chance to see show her our rough side! She wants to see how we deal with power and how we handle the position this will ultimately make the affection points rise!"**_ said Kami with a burning passion in his voice.

 _"That's what this is about? Raising affection points?...she's just going to use her S side and inflect plan on us!? If you get carried away she will use us as her personal punching bag"_

 _ **"I'm pretty sure we're way past the carried way point, considering last night I say we're in new territory, but don't worry you'll see what I mean shortly"**_

"So, what your saying is that your willing to obey my orders and as well as the others? Even if they sound embarrassing?" said Kami as Leivinia's expression instantly changed.

"What!?, what are you trying to make me do!?" she pointed at him. As a massive blush appeared on her face that even Kami could tell what she was thinking.

"Aren't you a bit quick for thinking like that Leivinia-chan? Besides" said Kami as he walked toward her with a smile and leaned down a bit. "I don't think I'd actually need to order you for something like that" he said as Leivinia's eyes widen just a bit as she could see his smile.

Leivinia took a few steps back, "I'll have you know I wasn't thinking of something like that! I'm not that easy you fool!"

"Of course, Leivinia you're not, I was only teasing you is all, but I understand what your saying you want me to gain experience as a leader am I right?" he asked as Leivinia nodded in response.

"Well I don't know much about being one so would you be able to show me just a bit before I actually take on that role? I mean who else but as the leader of the biggest cabal in the magic community to show me" said Kami as he once again smiled at the young leader.

As for Leivinia she was a bit surprised she expected him to ask her a dozen pointless questions about it or even flat out tell her no. but to want to learn on being a leader someone in a position of power even she knew that this would be an experience that she didn't dislike. "Well let's get back to the study room, If you're going to learn then you're going to get a hands on experience on it" said Leivinia as she and him went out of the kitchen and back to the study room.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion with Othinus and Index , Index was laying on the bed reading another Magazine that she somehow managed to bring with her as the Mini former Magic god was near the open window looking outside deep in thought as she ignored the fact that she should've kept an eye on that magazine that the nun was reading. _"I really don't want to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures, but If I want a chance to use this ticket I'm going to need some help even if it becomes temporary I'm just hoping it's actually possible for it to happen"_ thought Othinus as she turned around and looked at the nun who was still reading the magazine.

"Index can I borrow your cellphone for a moment?" she asked

"Yea sure" she replied as she took out the phone from her pocket and went to the window and gave the magic god the phone. "who are you calling?"

"Just a friend I need a favor" she replied she wasn't really lying to Index but she didn't want to saying just in case her plan didn't work. But just as Othinus was going to dial the number she took a quick look at the magazine. She knew this only spelled trouble for Touma and her so she figured she might as well see what she was in for.

"Exactly how did you manage to get that magazine? I thought the Human took them all?" she asked

"He didn't find all of them, plus this is a new one I got! Just before we left I asked Maika for the latest issue, I had to make sure Touma was gone before I got a chance to read it, this new article has a "top 10 cosplay outfits your partner or partners will love" but I already have the nun's outfit which was surprisingly number 1 on the list and I think Komoe still has the cheerleader outfit so maybe I can ask her if I could borrow it, you think that would make Touma happy?" she asked as Othinus just stood there dumbfounded.

She knew Touma would have some type of reaction to that but she figured he'd be more stunned then happy about it. "I'm sure he'll show some type of reaction" said Othinus as Index went back on the bed and began reading the Magazine.

Othinus sighed for a moment as she then dialed a number on the cell phone she heard it ring a few times before someone answered.

"Who's this? And how'd you get my number?" said the female voice on the other line.

"it's me" replied Othinus as the other voice on the line was silent for a moment.

"Othinus-sama? How'd you get my number?"

"We were part of the same Organization so of course I'd know your number, anyway I need to talk to you about something and considering what happened I'll understand if you don't help" said Othinus as her voice softened a bit.

"Well I did hear that you were shrunken down to 15cm and only have 1% of your power, so I'll take your punishment as my reward then, so what did you need help with?" asked the female voice.

"You and your partner worked with both magic and science so you know enough of both sides, but is it possible for a science item to handle magic power?" she asked.

"hmmmm you mean like a watch or a necklace? Or something you can carry on you? I wouldn't say it's impossible but explaining the inner workings of magic to a former magic god would seem stupid and pointless" said the female voice. As Othinus merely sighed in annoyance.

"But why would you want it to be a scientific item? Instead of a magical item? And considering your situati-"stopped the voice as if the person realized something before finishing her sentence.

"what is it?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Imagine Breaker boy, would it?" asked the voice as Othinus silence gave her the answer.

"What!…no….I-I-I just want to know if there's a way that I could get some of my power back! That's all, why would I care if the human wants to spend his time with other females, it's not like I wanna be full size for his benefit!" said Othinus in a rush of anger as a blush was on her face.

"I never said anything about other females, Othinus-sama are you having boy troubles?" asked the voice but unknown to her Othinus was on her hands and knees with the feeling of defeat for a second time.

"Are you there Othinus-sama?"

"Y-yea I'm still here, and I already thought about that, the reason why I don't want it to be a magical item is because his hand would negate it and break it so I wouldn't have any use for it but if it's scientific maybe his hand won't have that much of an effect on it" Said Othinus with the hope that it was possible to return to her full size even if it was temporary.

"Well I can look into it and see what I can do. But I never thought I'd see the day that a former magic god would go to such lengths for someone, I guess it's true love can make a girl do crazy things" said the voice as they laughed just a bit.

"I never said I was in love with the human! I just want to be full size again there's nothing beyond that!" shouted Othinus as her face got closer to the receiver of the phone as Index looked back to see what Othinus was doing.

"Don't worry Othinus-sama me and the other members of GREMLIN will look into this, we'll make sure that your love blossoms!" said the voice in a bit of a cheerful voice.

 _"Did she just say the other members of GREMLIN? Wait that means….hell no I cant have him of all people know about this"_ she thought as a certain annoying person came to mind. "Wait stop! Don't tell the others about this!" she shouted as she once again got close to the receiving end of the phone, But she soon realized the call had ended.

 _"Dammit I didn't want the others to know about this, I can only hope that he wont find out about this, the last thing I need is to hear him boost about this situation"_ thought Othinus as she actually prayed to any god that would answer her that she didn't have to deal with this annoying person.

* * *

Meanwhile as Leivinia and Othinus were dealing with their own situations in the United Kingdom there was also another girl who was determined to make Touma Kamijou hers and would do anything to achieve that goal her name was Lessar and just like Leivinia Birdway and Othinus the former magic god she was also working on a plan to get the Imagine Breaker AKA Touma Kamijou to be hers and to join her Organization New Light. Soon after having her conversation with Leivinia Birdway, the saint Kaori Kanzaki and Princess Carissa cut short she had quickly gotten herself ready for the day, she knew she had to work fast since she found out that, that bitch Birdway had made Touma a man she knew she had to pull out all the stops and probably resort to some underhanded tactics if she wanted that boy all to herself.

As she quickly took a quick shower and got her clothes ready she went back to her room and took a quick look in the mirror. She smiled as she modeled herself in front of it for a few minutes. _"Looking good as usual~, I cant wait to have him see just how good I look, maybe I can get him to do a full body search for my cell phone when I present him my ticket!"_ she thought as she looked on her bed for a moment and saw her cell phone there, she instantly grabbed it and opened it up to see her messages.

She couldn't help but look at the message that she had gotten from Touma. The Touma Ticket she read the message over a dozen times already but it never got old, a chance to have him to herself actually presented itself and it was from him no less she instantly knew that this was her chance to make him choose her. Ever since she had gotten the message she had brought all sort of things that most people wouldn't think a girl her age would even know what to do with.

Lessar then fixed her hair and got dressed in her usual attire which was a shirt along with her Jacket bearing the group NL on the back along with a skirt with her Dragon tail accessory sticking out. She then opened up her closet once again to see all herself made dominatrix suits as well as some that she had brought online could be seen. She happily grabbed them all and laid them on the bed as she took a quick look at them.

 _"Hmmm this red one with the red whip and matching blindfold I have to take that one with me, along with the one with that lose string with just one strong thug it'll fall apart quickly, plus this one with the handcuffs, I should take the collar with me plus the leash, what else? So many decisions, maybe I should just take everything with me and have him choose, having him choose what I wear right down to the underwear and that's if he even wants me to wear some~, although I heard those edible ones are going for a good price these days",_ She thought as she looked over collection of erotic outfits, but just as Lessar was going over them Floris who was just going to the bathroom for her shower was walking by when she had seen Lessar in a happy mood.

As she neared the door she had seen that Lessar had taken out her outfit, she instantly knew what that meant. Lessar only took those out those outfits for one reason and one reason only and that was for the Imagine Break also known as Touma Kamijou. She still held a grudge against him for handing her over to the Amakusa Christians during the British Halloween. But while she held a grudge against him she was still a friend of Lessar so she tried to let go of the bad feelings against the guy she liked. "So Lessar why are you taking out your outfits so early in the morning? It wouldn't have anything to do with conversation you had with the Brat Leivinia Birdway would it? I know you two have some sort of agreement when it comes to the Imagine Breaker" said Floris as she took a quick glance at Lessar's bed and could see that there were a lot more outfits then she initially thought.

"I've got to prove that I'm better that her! I cant lose as a women, she forcibly made him a man, I've got to show lover boy what he's missing out on!" she declared as she went to her dresser and took out 3 different pair of handcuffs and threw them on the bed as she then continued to search for more stuff pack.

"Wait? She forcibly made him into a man!? She's freaking 12 how'd she force him into something like that?" Floris questioned as Lessar took out a few suit cases and started packing.

"She raped him that's how, and now it seems like his spoiling her to boot! I can't let him be lead on by her of all people" said Lessar as she continued to pack.

"Spoiling her? How so? He just couldn't say no? or just leave it would be a logical choice" said Floris as she tried to contain her laugher. _"He got raped by Leivinia freaking Birdway of all people! Hahaha how she even manage that? but I kinda do feel bad for him though getting it on with her of all people? He's in for quite a challenge"_ she thought as she watched Lessar pack.

"I've got no choice now, my only option is for him to impregnate me, if I birth him a child I'll still win and he'll have no choice but to join New light! I'll do it has many times as it takes! Even if he's tired out I'll continue on! Even I'm tired I'll even use my Ticket on him to continue till were both out cold!" declared Lessar as Floris's jaw was slightly down at her as Lessar's face was slightly red as she smiled.

"Lessar you'd be no better than Birdway if you did something like that! And what do you mean by your ticket?" asked Floris.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Lover boy sent me something called a Touma Ticket, apparently I can use it on him for whatever I want, that bitch Birdway used it to get lover boy to get him over to her mansion, she even had the nerve to video chat me afterwards to tell me how she got victory, and she even told that saint Kanzaki about it as well, Princess Carissa just also happened to video chat her while we were all talking, and to make it worse she had him make her breakfast and feed it to her!, now when I get my chance I'm going to show him just how I'm the best girl!" said Lessar as she went back to her dresser once again and took out a few whips in all colors and types.

 _"With what she's packing he won't even need to make suggestions, she'll be quite ready for just about anything"_ thought Floris as even she was surprised by what she had seen I mean really dose some really need to own that many whips and outfits?

"Maybe I should get a few things for the fridge as well, do we still have the chocolate fudge? as well as the ice cream, plus I can't forget the whip cream and grapes as well, I should probably head to the store real quick, but then again it would suck if the ice cream melted before I got to him, nah i'm sure I can use it even if it melts" smiled Lessar as Floris was quite literally just a few seconds from running to the downstairs kitchen and guarding it from her.

"Lessar maybe you should rethink this, I mean you clearly have a plan on what you wanna do with him, but how exactly are you doing to get it started? I mean are you going to kidnap him? Or wait till he leaves her mansion and get him when he least expects it?" said Floris hoping that she could get Lessar to rethink her plan but then again Lessar was never one to think before taking action.

"Don't worry I have something in mind, and once I prove that I'm the best girl, I'll show that brat Birdway that I was the right choice and she didn't have the right skills to make him a man! Now I just gotta get this stuff to all fit and I'll be on my way! Don't worry lover Boy Lessar is on the way!" said Lessar as she balled up a fist and raised up her arm as she smiled.

 _"Something tells me that this isn't going to end well for that guy"_ thought Floris as she sighed for a moment before heading out of the room and headed straight for the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Leivinia and Kami/Touma at Dawn colored sunlight's HQ Leivinia somehow gained a problem one that she wasn't sure on how she could fix or in better words one that needing repairing there she stood in something that she'd never thought was possible but given who she had just put in command she felt like her pride had just taken a hard hit. Her head was slightly down with a hint of anger and degust as she muttered some very rude remarks.

"Boss….are you sure that this was a good idea?" asked Mark as he held a sign while wearing a carrot costume saying "Bunny girl photo's 5 for 2000 Ero a piece"

Granted Mark had a small part in this but then again standing next to his former boss in nothing but a white and pink bunny outfit with ears and a tail. He felt like his chance at a bit of revenge may have went a bit too far. Mark turned his head slightly as he looked at his former boss he figured that bunny girls were more happy and cheerful everything a bunny girl would be. But given the expression that Leivinia Birdway was giving it was nothing sort of the opposite.

Leivinia Birdway stood in front of a well-made stand that was located right next door to their hideout which consisted of a park where most people visited which offered photo's of bunny girls to those willing to pay. Now believe it or not there was apparently a demand for this kind of thing for all sort of people where kids and family could get their picture taken with a cute girl in a bunny outfit. And for an extra few Ero you could get them do to small time party tricks nothing fancy or over the top but really just small time magican stuff like confetti coming out of your hands or little spark popping around them.

 _"I gave him the power to command the biggest cable in the magic community and he decides to use it to fund a freaking bunny girl stand!? In what possible way is this going to improve my fu #%^ image to people!?"_ thought Leivinia as she turned around and saw that her so called servants were actually have a good time as some of the other female servants were happy as they took photos and did magic tricks to the public as some of the male servants stood guard.

 _"those traitors they actually went along with the whole thing, I swear when I'm back in command they'll pay for this especially that bastard!"_ thought Leivinia as she continued to hold the sign as she thought back to how this started

* * *

 _"You want me to wear a bunny suit!?" do you want to die?" said Leivinia as she already had her hands on his collar as she brought him down to her size._

 _"J-j-just hear me out Leivi-chan"_

 _"No you bastard! There's no way in hell that I'll wear that thing you hear me! Never! How's this supposed to improve my Image!? By wearing this so some people can take photos!? I'd rather die on the battlefield in a blaze of glory then prance around in something like this" said Leivinia as her grip tightened around his collar._

 _"L-Look Leivi-chan this will help with exposure, everyone knows how dangerous you are and they fear you but what if we can get people to see you in a different way not Leivinia Birdway the leader of Dawn Colored Sunlight a terrorist organization but as Leivinia Birdway a mere 12 year old girl who wants to change her ways, plus instead of them fearing you they'll let their guard down and when the time is right you can strike your enemies down quicker" said Kami as he smiled at her in hopes that she believed him._

 _"So you want me to disillusion people into thinking I'm someone nice and when the time is right I could strike?" said Leivinia as she let go of his collar as she turned around and thought about it._

 _"That's actually not a bad idea, I mean if both the scientific and magical side assume I'm changing my ways they won't be so high alert, plus I'll be able to plan ahead just in case it fails on me,….but why dose it have to be bunny suits? Is that something he's into? Or is it possible that he just wants to see me in one!? I mean if he wanted to see me in one he could've just asked me in private, or is this is way of showing off his relationship with me?" thought Leivinia as the more she thought about it the more questions that's popped up inside her head._

 _"Plus on the bright side we can earn a lot of money from this and it'll actually be hardworking money not some blood money or money from people who owe you, but money that you yourself and the members of Dawn Colored Sunlight have earned, and who wouldn't want to see such a cute girl like yourself in a bunny costume? Heck if you worked at a bunny café I'm sure you'd be the number one earner I know for a fact that someone I know would be there everyday throwing money as if it were confetti the moment they saw you" said Kami as he fixed himself up but not noticing the big blush on Leivinia's face as she stayed turned around._

 _"Y-Y-You really think I'd look cute in something like that" said Leivinia in a surprising soft voice which could only be shown by a mere 12 year old._

 _"Of course Leivi-chan, I just want people to see you in a different light is all, plus I'm sure the other members will at least try it out, and if it doesn't work out we can always find something less threatening to do, ask Mark I'm sure even he'd like a new change of phase, ain't I right Mark" said Kami as he looked down only to see Mark still in the hole he made himself._

 _"I have to agree with him boss, I'm sure that everyone will enjoy this new way of things, and I agree that it would serve as a good cover for you as well" said Mark with a straight face as he and Kami took a quick glance at the other before Leivinia had a chance to turn around._

 _"OK fine! We can try it your way but we're just going to change one thing" said Leivinia as she turned around with a dark aura behind her which caused both Kami and Mark dread in fear_.

* * *

As both Leivinia and Mark stood together while holding their signs and still in their costumes as two women had walked out from stand with smiles on their faces.

"Can you believe that guy in the carrot costume? He just fell on top of us like that!?" said one of the ladies.

"Yea I thought he was trying to be a prev or something but he sounded so sincere when he apologized and said "I can't believe that I hurt such beautiful women such as yourselfs" and the way he smiled at us made it even more believable" said the other women as Leivinia's ears perked up just a bit as she over heard their conversation.

 _"What the hell is that fool doing!? He's supposed be making a profit not flirting with other women"_ she thought as her grip tighten on the sign.

Just then a few more people exited the stand and once again with some smiles on their faces. Leivinia once again over heard their comments.

"That carrot guy was so thoughtful, he made my day"

"I think it's werid that he only fell on women"

"He even offered to pay for my dry cleaning but with a smile like that I had to refuse"

"He was kinda cute I wonder if he's got a girlfriend, I made sure to leave my number in the tip jar"

"you too?"

"same here"

Leivinia kept hearing more and more comments about the guy in the costume and what he was doing. She didn't think that he'd actually be that popular especially in a freaking carrot costume of all things she figured his misfortune would've kicked in by now and somehow caused him to ruin the costume and he'd end up only in his underwear while everyone laughed at him. After a few minutes had passed a and a few more comments were heard Leivinia quickly threw the sign down and went right toward the fool who was the cause of the comments. Only to see him taking a few pictures with the female servants who were all very busty and attractive. She was just about question how this sort of thing had happened but then she remembered his unusual luck that he had with many women.

"Oh Leivi-chan how's it going up front? I managed to get a good amount of money, I'm not sure on how much since it's not Japanese currency but I think we made a good profit" said Kami as even some of the female servants had put some of their own money in his jar as they then walked off.

"What the hell is with the comments about the carrot guy flirting with other women?"

"Oh that! Hahaha you see I fell a few times and I apologized for it and for some reason the women gave me an extra tip and I'm not even sure why, but that dosent matter as leader I took responsibility for it and I made sure that we got more of a profit then expected" said Kami as he turned around and took out a few jars

Kami pulled out 7 big jars full of money and from what Leivinia could see there was nothing but big bills inside all of them she even noticed a few papers that had some of those women's numbers that she had heard from earlier she knew she was going to have to burn those numbers when they got back to the mansion.

But she still couldn't believe that somehow this bunny girl charade had somehow made them a profit. Although she didn't really need the money she actually felt kind of good doing something different. But her best reward was that her so called fool was actually smiling about this. She wouldn't admit it but she did like his smile.

 **End of The Brocon Ticket Pt 7**

* * *

 **Touma: you made her wear a bunny costume!? What the hell are you Aogami!?**

 **Kami: I just wanted to see if I could actually get her to do it, didn't think she'd go for it.**

 **Touma: so what are you going to do next? Make her wear a maid costume and call you onii-Chan?**

 **Kami: hmmm that's tempting but I'm sure we already got someone in our harem who's more then willing to wear one for us.**

 **Touma: we..I mean I don't have a harem dammit, now I'm going to have to apologize on my hands and knees for this and pray she dosent kill us.**

 **Kami: it's not like we forced her besides I think she liked it.**

 **Touma: Really? How can you be so sure?**

 **(Meanwhile in the changing room)**

 **Leivinia: hm I guess I do look cute but everyone be dammed if I EVER let those 3 see me in this, and Mark I'll have him dig another hole just in case.**

* * *

 **Ok readers I hope you all like this chapter now let me explain a few things about this chapter I wanted to portray on how Leivinia would deal with change going from being feared to at least being well liked by others, as for Patricia I wanted to add something with her such as how she react to her so called failed attempt of hypnotizing Touma but also give her an excuse to try something out when Touma and Leivinia return to the mansion.**

 **i also wanted to do a bit of a prelude to both Lessar and Othinus so you readers got a feel on how they get their start since the Lessar arc will begin after the Brocon arc is done and since Othinus will be appearing a bit more in that arc plus I wanted to show how the goddess deals with her new situation.**

 **Also I was really debating on if I wanted Leivinia in a maid costume or a bunny one I think the bunny one was a good choice.**

 **And some good news I am going to do a Christmas special for The Touma Ticket so it should be out before Christmas so The Brocon arc will resume after the new year. Now just so you know the Christmas special will NOT take place in the main story so if you see a full sized Othinus or Kamisato and his harem make an appearance just remember that it's just a Christmas special and it dosent follow the plot of the main story**

 **So remember to review but considering that Christmas special coming up I may just answer your review with PM at this time thank you for reading cya readers!**

 **AND DONT FORGET TO SEND IDEAS!**


	12. Announcement and Second Season

Announcement for New Chapters and season 2 of the Touma ticket

Hey there readers long time no see its me NaruHinaSakufan1 (NHSfan1) I know it's been a while since I last updated this story but honestly I thought I had made a chapter on a hiatus it seems that I was wrong on that part but good news everyone production on new chapters is on its way I apologize for the long wait everything in IRL had taken its toll and my time to write was severely taken away by that didn't meant that I didn't have time to think of new chapters along as a few plot ideas as well so everyone I wanted to apologize and I also can't wait to get started on making new chapters for everyone I'm sure you'll all get a few laughs as well as some serious moments that I have thought out pretty well I also wanted to let you the readers now that I am still taking opinions or suggestions for some of your favorite female characters I also got in mind a few side chapters as well so for those who thought that I lacked coughDarkbetryercough Mikoto and Kanzaki feel free to PM me some of your ideas and of course you'd be mentioned for it as well!

Now onto another Announcement season 2 of The Touma ticket will also be on its way so here's a bit of info on that season 2 will continue after the Bros Arc so we still have the Othinus and Lessar arc as well as the continuation of the Brocon Ticket as I mentioned before so for those who read the second chapter I'm sure you can all guess who the first ones were to read their email about the ticket.

Also on a side note because I noticed this before I feel like I should express something about rated M chapters in this story so you all know there will be some M rated chapters as you've read in the Brocon arc now all chapters won't be M rated of course but I felt like I should mention that there will be some that are of course

Now on to the reviews that should have been taken care of I deeply apologize for taking so long in answering them please forgive me! No tomatoes and torches I beg of you!

 **Itherael: I plan keeping it up I apologize for the long reply and you can ask me anything of course.**

 **Lordgaozhengfang: I have something in mind for Othinus but unsure if I want Aleister to be involved just yet.**

 **Bladeofhell56: I kind felt that adding Kami-yan was a good move just because I couldn't see Touma actually doing something to his Harem unless he was absolutely forced to so having Kami-yan as the part that Touma denies I think shows that he is a guy and as much as a gentlemen you can be there is still that part that shows that he has those thoughts but not in a bad way but in a way that his harem is actually surprised that it's happening but I hope to change your mind soon though.**

 **Agent Nine: as for the length of the arcs it will solely depend on the amount of ideas that me or you the fans give originally the arcs were on my going to be about 5 chapters but I had so many ideas coming all at once as well as ideas that readers gave the Brocon arc went a bit further then expected as for Othinus you'll be in for a surprise for her arc just because I to think the same as well and because I ship them as well if you have time feel free to pm me about some ideas on her and also a Christmas chapter for 2017 is in the works hopefully I'll be able to get it on here this year.**

 **Linkjames24: let's just say Othinus will bring a whole new meaning to "being a goodness in bed" but I think you'll have a few laughs on how she'll try and make both Touma and Kami-yan understand that their her favorite human. And also thanks for that showing me that mistake on cable and cabal much appreciated.**

 **MrQuestionMark: I'm truly glad that you like the story one of the big Toaru fiction writers saying that brings a lot of joy and yea he didn't really have thought process when he came up with the bunny stand as for full size Othinus I had to think long and hard about it I didn't want to pull something out on thin air I wanted something to sound logical that could happen hopefully you and the other readers enjoy it.**

 **Meaningless Us3rname: I know what you a mean a few people mentioned that before but as you read Othinus counted that as reverse rape in her eyes even Touma was a bit against it but I hope that the amount of laughs and other people's reactions make up for it as for your other question it will be a huge number because I'm not only doing main female characters but the side characters as well so members from both Magic and science will be involved because I felt that a lot of writers focus on the main girls a bit more then the side characters and they'll still be fighting for his affection.**

 **Wildarms13: I'm glad you liked the bunny girls really when I came up with it I thought "Why not do something so unexpected that the reader will have no chose but to laugh about it when they think about it!?" also Kami-yan won't bring harm to the harem but only think "How can I show that idiot Touma Kamijou that we have a harem full of girls and how can we get more?"**

 **Darkbetrayer: the Hiatus is over you'll worship me when Lessar comes into play also if you have some ideas on how Touma and Kamisato harem go at it then feel free to let me know.**

 **Willgm: yup Leivinia in a bunny outfit now should be wear something even better then that!? As you can see she's willing to try anything out and you guessed right both times also ideas are greatly appreciated I'm sure you have a few that could be used.**

Ok so the reviews are done if you readers have any questions or concerns and suggestions feel free to PM me I answer pretty quickly so I hope you all enjoyed the announcement and I hope that you'll all enjoy the upcoming chapter thank you.


	13. A Kami-yan and Touma Christmas

. **A Very Special Kami-Yan Christmas**

 **Hey Reader's how's it going? I know its been some time hasn't it? I'm sure you have been waiting patiently for the next chapter so I'm glad to present you a small gift in return for that patients so I decided to do a Christmas chapter with our very own Kami-yan and of course a few members of the harem so before you all read the chapter here's a bit of a warning of a few things**

 **1\. this Christmas special will be separate from the main story so there won't be any confusion on it.**

 **2\. This story is still rated M (for obvious reasons) so there might be a few M rated parts in it so you've been warned.**

 **3\. some parts from the main story will be mentioned but as I said before their both separate**

 **So I hope you all enjoy the Christmas special and happy Holidays to you all!**

* * *

"How many time's do I have to tell you all? I said no" sighed Stiyl as he put his third cigarette in the ashtray.

"But we have over a hundred signatures here cant you make a acceptation just this once?" said Agnese" as she held the clipboard with said signatures on it.

"No"

"It's Christmas" said Itsuwa hoping she could change his mind.

"Still no and that's final" he sighed once again.

"Well in their defense, they did manage to acquire the reacquired signatures, so shouldn't that be enough" said Kaori as she managed to talk in a non-concerned voice but in actuality she wanted to express her desires in having Touma coming to the church as she looked at Styil.

"Don't think I didn't notice your signature on this as well Kanzaki, we are not bringing that boy here! He'll turn this entire church into his own personal brothel!" shouted Styil as he then took out his fourth cigarette out of the box and lit it.

"W-What d-do you mean his own Brothel!?" stuttered Kanzaki as both Agnese and Itsuwa both blushed at his statement but her mind quickly rushed to a situation with her and Touma together.

"I've seen how you've been reacting ever since you came back from Academy city, you've been in la la land ever since then" said Styil as the Blush on Kanzaki's face darkened as she remembered when Touma had held her hand when they were being chased in the city and when Touma had opened the bathroom door while she was completely nude.

Both Agnese and Itsuwa noticed her reaction to Styil's words instantly as they had also noticed that Kanzaki had been acting weird ever since her return from Academy city not to long ago. They had noticed that she had been spacing out a few times at breakfast, lunch and dinner with a small blush on her face. Even when It was her turn to do the laundry she had accidently mixed the whites and colored clothes, plus a few of the nun's had mentioned that she had been spacing out so much that she had accidently ran into a few door's. they both wanted to see if she was alright but when they had put more thought into it. They concluded very quickly that Touma must've done something to their priestess for her to act this way.

"I-I have not, I've been the same since then" she said as she crossed her arms as a small blush was starting to develop.

"You realize that we share a room sometimes when we have a mission right? I've had to resort to packing some earplugs " said Styil as he looked at Kanzaki for a moment as her jaw dropped as she knew what he meant.

She was glad that Styil didn't say anything further at that moment but there were times when she did dream of her and Touma, sometimes they were simple nice dreams such as taking walk in the part or Touma saving her from danger but in each dream Touma had looked even more handsome then before, but then there were the dreams where her and Touma had gone a bit further to the point where when she had woken up she had to rush to the shower before Styil had woken up and cool off. But she remembered there was one time where she had woken up only to see Styil giving her a glare of disgust.

* * *

 _"what's wrong? what's with that look your giving me?_ "

 _"Look Kanzaki I know you're a women, and you have desires like all humans do , but you need to control yourself, I could've gone my whole life without knowing what your into, I can't tell if I should feel sorry for the boy or praise him" said Styil as the look of disgust didn't change._

 _"What? I don't know what you're taking about" she replied as she tried to recall the dream she had._

 _"I didn't know that you developed the habit of sleep talking, if I had known this sooner I would've requested a sperate room, but for the lord up above Kanzaki if you want the boy to do THAT to you then I suggest you go somewhere where nobody can hear you!, also I cant believe I'm saying this" as he sighed for a moment before continuing._

 _"If you're so eager to be his maid then I suggest you take some classes, I've seen you wash clothes before you need more practice" said Styil as Kanzaki's face turned a very crimson red as she then covered herself with the blanket and put her face in the pillow in embarrassment._

"Besides why don't any of you go instead?" said Styil as his words had gotten Kanzaki out of her flashback.

"They don't trust each other in this situation, they all felt like they would take advantage of the situation and try and get him under the mistletoe, plus they would also feel a sense of superiority if they managed to let him see them in their Santa outfit first, so they decided that it would be best to get a male that he knows" Laura as she turned her chair around and looked at everyone in the room.

"Meaning?"

"they don't want anyone to use any underhanded tricks, so it'll be fair for everyone if you go and get him" she replied.

"Well here's a crazy idea, how about you all stay away from him, especially you Kanzaki and leave me out of it, I want no part in this also just so you all know the walls here aren't as thick as you all may think" said Styil as he took one last hit off his cigarette and put it out as he was about to leave.

"if he comes, I'm sure index is sure to follow" said Laura as Styil stopped all movement for an instant as everyone looked at him.

"….."

"I don't know what your insinuating"

"Nothing at all, just mentioning that Index will follow him if he comes" she replied

"Having her here wont make me any happier, and just because you mentioned her doesn't mean I'll go" said Styil as he was about to grab the doorknob.

Just then a ping sound came from Laura's phone as she then grabbed it and started to read her text message. "Oh my it seems a mutual friend of our's just found out that both Index and that boy have been invited to a Christmas party at his school"

"So what about it? It means they both got plans" said Styil realizing he had gotten out of the situation by sheer luck.

"Well from what I was told his school his having a costume party where the girls will be wearing Santa outfits and the boys wearing Reindeer outfits" said Laura in a nonchalant voice.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… it's not like I want either one of them here or anything but it is the holidays after all so maybe having a small get together wont be so bad after all" said Styil as he then grabbed the doorknob and left the room as the girls cheered.

As the girl cheered Laura texted back a "it's done" with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Back at Academy City Tsuchimikado Motoharu smirked as he then closed his phone. "what are friends for Kami-yan" smirked Tsuchimikado as he laughed a bit.

"Hey Onii-chan isn't it about time you got ready? I know the Christmas party isn't till later on but don't you, Kamijou-onii-chan and Aogami-san have to finish the last of the preparations? I think I saw Kamijou-onii-chan leave already but he seemed to be in a slump, I asked if some misfortune happened to him already, but strangely after I said that he suddenly changed attitudes and said he was fine, you don't think that strange women that's living with him and index did something to him? " said Maika in worry as she wore a maid Version of a Santa outfit.

"I'm sure he's fine Maika it is Kami-yan after all" said Tsuchimikado as he happily patted her head as he then grabbed his reindeer outfit and went to go change.

* * *

" _What rotten luck….we just came back from England not too long ago and already we're in trouble, did you really have to flirt with some guys girlfriend? And right in front of them no less and while wearing this outfit, we were just supposed to get a few things from the store and it turned into something like thi " expressed_ Touma as he could feel the killing intent of their persuaders as Kami-yan ran behind a corner of supermarket that they frequently visited.

As Kami-yan hid behind the wall he turned his head slightly to see a few shadows of their pursuers.

"Find that bastard, he couldn't have gotten far!" said one of the pursuers

"I don't know boss he seemed to know this area pretty well I think he got away" said another pursuer.

"Dammit once I find that guy I'll kill him, how dare he flirt with my girl and think he could get away with it!" said the boss of the pursuers as they continued to look for the spikey haired boy.

 **"Well what can I say? You were the one that doubted our talent of charming the opposite sex** **I just proved that we could and secondly what kind of boyfriend just leaves their girlfriends hands freezing like that? I just offered her my other pair of gloves to keep her hands warm not my fault that her boyfriend just happened to see us in a good mood, and lastly as you know it was othin-chan's and Index's idea they said getting into the holiday spirit was a good thing plus I'm sure we didn't have a choice either, Othin-chan said we couldn't even leave the dorm room unless we did or else, man Othin-chan has been far more aggressive ever since the situation with Leivinia and Patricia happened plus she was able to return to full size because of that device she got and you know we cant change either because Othin-chan hid our clothes so were stuck like this" said Kami-yan** as he made sure that it was safe to come out from hiding and started to walk towards his destination

" _Still_ _can't believe Othin-chan and Lessar teamed up against Leivinia, how did Lessar even find us? I'll never know and why she decided to wear a white dominatrax version of a wedding gown and tackled Leivinia who was also in what looked like a wedding dress was there supposed to be a double wedding or something? She's 12 so that couldn't be it" said_ Touma as he started to recall the events back in England.

 **"Seriously? You must you think about this? How are we the same person? Although that fight was amazing never knew Lessar was that flexible also how she somehow stole my belt while holding off Leivinia with one hand and her weapon in the other I wonder what else she would've gotten if the rest of Dawn colored sunlight didn't interfere"** replied Kami-yan as he continued to walk.

 _"Don't say anymore! who knows what would happen if Lessar actually got the chance to steal more of our clothes even after all that crazy stuff happened when we got back to our room a shirt and some boxers were missing" sighed Touma_ as he didn't even want to put any thought on whom the burglar could be.

 **"As far as I'm concerned whoever it was decided on their Christmas present early"** he replied as he turned a corner as his phone then vibrated he then opened his phone to read a text.

 **"oh, yea I almost forgot about bribri, she wanted to meet at the vending machine for something, You know you didn't have to look so depressed when she texted earlier.**

 _"I just don't want a repeat of last time that's all, last time I saw her she wanted a rematch and it ended when me falling on her and grabbing her chest and butt, I just don't want another electric attack coming at me again._

 **"Don't you mean me? Besides you know we cant switch unless the condition is met and we can't switch ourselves at will, but don't worry about Bribri if it looks like it'll go downhill I'll figure something out, besides who know's maybe I'll even give her something special this Christmas"** Smirked Kami-yan as he got closer to the park.

 _"Wait what do you mean by that? What are you going to do!? Let me out! Let me out! Dammit we must switch back dammit!_ _"cried Touma as he continued to rant but he knew it as useless to struggle._

* * *

Meanwhile Mikoto Misaka also known as the third ranked level 5 the Railgun stood quietly wearing from the looks of it a fairly expensive coat along with a hat and gloves near the infamous vending machine that she held a grudge for taking her money some time ago normally she wouldn't be in the area unless she needed a break from Kuroko or just a change of scenery, but today was different today was Christmas and usually she got her shopping done quickly but this year was different, unlike all of the other years where she normally brought gifts for her mother, father and Kuroko this year was different she also got gifts for Uiharu and Saten and it was different because she also got a gift for a certain idiot that she knew. She had spent a fairly good amount of time looking for a gift for him, she had went to countless stores to try and find something that he could actually use, she knew that he normally complained about his misfortune and his food budget was normally nonexistent she thought something like a food card with a good amount of money on it could be useful to him, but after awhile she thought that it was point less since he had a chance of losing it or something, plus she wondered who'd actually give someone food money for Christmas? So that idea was out, as she continued to go to store after store she had had managed to find a nice scarf and some gloves and a hat that went along with it. She figured something to keep him warm was a good gift.

But the problem she had now was now that she had the gift how was she supposed to give it to him? She didn't think she actually make this far and now that she did she felt like there was a brink all in front of her. She had no idea on how to approach this and she knew if she messed this up there was a good chance that the Idiot would probably make it awkward the next time they saw each other.

But that wasn't her only problem, her other problem was about the last time that she had seen the idiot, she had gotten that Touma Ticket and challenged him to another fight, she once again lost that fight but that wasn't what was starting to make her blush.

It was the fact that he had kissed her while having his hand on her chest and butt.

Just remembering that incident almost made her pass out near the vending machine, she had tried not thinking about it countless times but it was no use her mind would always find a why back to it. Even worse her mind would sometimes take it a bit further it wasn't like she was perverted or anything but there were times where she kept hugging her pillow with a smile on her face and times where even Kuroko would notice how she smile whenever that idiot was mentioned she put her fingers on her lips. Even now just thinking about it made her blush slightly as she then snapped out of her thought.

 _"N-no what am I thinking, it was an accident nothing else! I must make sure that Idiot doesn't see me like this he'll think I'm weird or worse he'll make me feel awkward and I'll have to shock him to the point where he'll have no memory of this!"_ as she looked around for a moment and ay that there wasn't anyone around so she took this moment to open up her coat and looked down to see a piece of the outfit that she was wearing underneath the coat.

 _"Can't believe Saten-san and Uiharu-san would suggest something like this, I mean not to me but to 'my friend' what was she thinking? This is so embarrassing but maybe the idiot will like it"_ she thought as she remembered how she herself in the situation.

* * *

 _"Hand him a gift while wearing a Santa outfit?"_

 _"Yup! If your friend wants his attention then I suggest a Santa outfit with the gift, so its like he's getting two gifts in one, besides who wouldn't want a gift from a cute girl while in a outfit like that" said Saten as she took a drink of her hot chocolate._

 _"B-But wouldn't he like the outfit more the then gift? Feels like wasted effort if he's just going to look at the outfit and not put much thought into getting the intended gift" replied Uiharu as she started to fix her scarf_

 _"But i-I mean my friend isn't development enough for the outfit to show certain charm like that" said Mikoto as she looked down in dismay as she felt like she had hurt herself with that statement._

 _"it doesn't matter even if she's underdeveloped! she can still show the charm of having a gift for the guy she likes while wearing the outfit and I'm sure he'll like it as well, like I said who wouldn't want a gift from a cute girl in a Santa outfit, maybe we can look around the mall and see if there are any outfits you think your friend will like Misaka-san._

After some time at the mall she had seen a few cute outfits that she thought the idiot could possibly like but then there were a few that barely covered anything she knew if she tried any of those there was a good chance that the whole mall and possibly half the city would experience a blackout. It wasn't till sometime after she, Saten and Uiharu went their separate ways that she had found a cute Santa outfit, it covered a dent amount of skin and the skirt on it wasn't that short so she was able to walk around with it on without any accidents happening plus it came with a cute white ribbon in front. She took a quick look to make sure that she had wearing it perfectly but once again as she looked down she felt like she had lost another battle. Even if she wasn't as developed as a certain level 5 blonde she knew that she could also have certain charm as well.

" _I swear_ _That Idiot better appreciate this if he dosent I'm gonna ki-_

"Oh hey it's bribri you didn't wait long did you?" said a certain voice as it snapped Mikoto out of her thoughts as she quickly turned around.

Only to see him in a reindeer outfit.

She looked at him for a moment, thinking this was something of a funny joke, her wearing a Santa outfit (not that he could tell at the moment) while he wore a reindeer outfit.

"What the hell? Why are you wearing a reindeer outfit?"

"I was forced to wear this and I don't know when I'll be able to change, so what's up bribri your text said to meet you here" said Kami-yan as he smiled at her.

Mikoto blushed for a moment as she held his gift behind her back as she looked down for a moment as she blushed a bit.

 **"You know she's kinda cute like this, I wonder if she'll shock me if I ask her for a picture" said Kami-yan as he continued to look how flustered Mikoto was being.**

 _"Of course, she'll shock you! She'll probably think were a pervert, or worse she'll call the cops!"_

 **"It dosent hurt to ask besides we can just negate her attack, plus it seems she's got something in mind, I mean look at her she's flustered"**

Mikoto coughed for a few moments before taking a deep breath it was do or die for her she knew she only had one chance to make it clear to the idiot. To The idiot who saw her as Mikoto Misaka not just a level 5 or just the Railgun but to the idiot who saved her many times to the idiot who should her that there was more than just levels in this city of science. she had one chance to show the idiot….no to show Touma Kamijou.

Her feeling on this certain Holiday

Mikoto then used one of her hands to unzip her coat as she then looked up with a blush on her face as her coat opened revealing the Santa outfit that she had brought to show him. "Here this is for you Merry Christmas" Said Mikoto as she looked at him with a big blush on her face as she held out her gift to him.

Both Kami-yan and Touma were surprised by this especially Touma he never thought he'd see the day that Mikoto Misaka would be giving him a gift, while wearing a Santa Outfit of all things he couldn't be it this was the rumored girl in a Santa outfit flag he didn't think he ever actually unlock this flag but it was Mikoto Misaka of all people that unlocked this special flag he could even hear Motoharu and Aogami calling him a lucky bastard as they and his entire class held pitchforks and calling for his death.

As for Kami-yan as he stood there he looked at Mikoto for a moment as he looked at the Santa outfit that she was wearing he knew that she wasn't as developed as most of the girls that he knew but seeing her in a outfit like that showed that she had a certain charm to her, and her blushing made her adorable. Kami-yan knew that he had to preserve this moment.

"I don't know what to say" expressed Kami-yan. "But thank you Mikoto, having such a cute girl giving me a gift while wearing a Santa outfit, I feel like I had just won the lottery" said Kami-yan as he than took the gift as he than opened it put to reveal the hat, gloves and Scarf.

Mikoto's blush darkened even more as she heard those words, she didn't know what emotion she should be feeling right now, Happiness? Embarrassment? Awkwardness? All of the above? She wasn't sure at all but what she knew was that she was happy that she was able to hand him his gift while in this outfit.

"I'm gonna be sure to use it Mikoto, actually you know what I'll use it now" smiled Kami-yan as she then took of the antlers for a moment as he then put the hat on as he was about to grab the scarf Mikoto stopped him.

"W-Wait a moment let me do that Idiot" she smiled as she grabbed it and soon wrapped it around his neck as they both looked at each other for a moment as it looked like two were gonna kiss, Mikoto took back in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, I'm just glad we didn't have another accident, I'm sorry before I was trying to come up with a good way to apologize for last time" said Kami-yan as he smiled

"Idiot why are you bringing that up now!? I know it was an accident! You don't have to explain yourself!" shouted Mikoto as her face went even darker if that wasn't even possible at this point.

 _"At least it went well I thought for sure we'd get shocked or worse she'd shoot something worse then the railgun at me"_

 **"See as I said before we have the ability to charm any women! Just look at how flustered she is I'm sure we can get her to do just about anything at this moment, I still want that picture though, I'm sure those two idiots will love to see how the outcome of the 'girl in a Santa outfit gift' flag ended** " replied Kami-yan as the eager to get a photo with him and Mikoto together grew more and more that day.

 _"Is that all you think about is showing off to others?_ "

 **"Of course not"**

" _That's good at least"_

 **"I also think about all the girls I get to kiss"**

 _"…"_

"Anyways Mikoto I'm sure your busy after this but you wouldn't mind if I asked for a small favor would you?" asked Kami-yan as Mikoto was still in the middle of processing all of the events of today.

"Wha-Oh yea what is it?" she asked

"I kind of want to remember this day so I was wondering, if it isn't rude to ask this, but do you think we could take a picture together? You in a Santa outfit and me in reindeer outfit I'm sure it'll be something cute to look back on" Said Kami-yan as he smiled

Mikoto didn't expect him to actually ask that as she took a few steps back in response, in the back of her mind she knew that this was a possibly of happening but she didn't think that it would actually happen, if she were to be honest with herself she had wanted to take a photo with him as well, and considering that he was in a reindeer outfit the picture would be even cuter. "A-Are you sure? I mean i agree I think it'll be something nice to look back on as well" she replied as she then took off her coat for a moment luckily for her it wasn't very cold, so she was safe to take off the coat plus she looked around and saw that the park was still empty.

"Of course, I'm sure, besides who wouldn't want a picture of a cute girl in a Santa outfit, plus it's with you so I'm sure it'll be something that not many people get to say that they have" said Kami-yan as he walked toward her and soon got next to her as he then brought her closer to him as he started to take the picture.

Although she was very embarrassed she was able to smile on camera with him.

Just as Mikoto put on her coat and the two said their goodbyes Touma's phone started to ring.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Human what is taking you so long? You had a simple errand to run long how dose it take you to get a few things from the store? You didn't run into trouble with another female, did you?" said Othinus in a cold voice as Kami-yan could've swore that ice could've came out of the receiving end of the phone.

"What? No no, I didn't run into any trouble with a girl! I was on my way to the store till a few people I know stopped me to chat for a bit" said Kami-yan in a nonchalant voice.

"I see that's what happened, so is that why I was just told that you took a picture with Mikoto Misaka" said Othinus as Kami-yan's face soon froze. Even Touma who was inside his own mind could feel the coldness of her voice reach him.

"H-How do you know about that!? It just happened" said Kami-yan in a hysterical voice.

"How indeed, it seems you've yet to learned to keep an eye out for your surrounds" she replied as Kami-yan felt a cold shiver go down his back as he then heard a sound from behind as he turned around and could see a girl with silver hair run out of the park.

 _"Crap Index was here all along!? Were dead! You hear me were fucking dead!_

 **"Dammit didn't expect index to follow us, you think Othinus-Sama will understand if I explain what happened? I mean it was just a picture she really wouldn't harm us just for that….would she?"**

As you all know Kami-yan was a different personality of Touma Kamijou although Kami-yan was the type to be the cool guy of the group and flirt on any girls that came his way but if there was one thing he had to worry about was Magic god Othinus for some strange reason Othinus could tell when he was lying she could read Kami-yan like a book inside and out it was like being seen from all angles and no escape for her eyes, it wasn't a exaggeration to say that Othinus knew that there was something different about him but chose to say nothing to him. It also wasn't a exaggeration to say that Othinus made it clear to him that he was a god's property and when I say property I mean she made it clear that every female be damned she was the alpha female of his so called harem, if there was any indication in her proving it, the fight she had Leivinia and team up she had with Lessar made it clear that he was owned by this magic god and anyone who said otherwise better wish they had their funeral arrangements done early, so it was a hard thing for Kami-yan to say but he could feel the chain around his neck started to tighten.

"So you like to take photos with cute girls I see" said Othinus in a monotone voice as she looked through the cell phone she had in her hands.

"i-it was just to remember the occasion, I swear"

"Well what about this one with just not with one of the Birdway sisters but with both, what do you have to say about this human"

"I didn't want to take that one, they asked me to! You can ask them yourself"

"Why would I ask them? It's clear as day that you took the picture while you slept with them both"

"Cant you just untie me first? And get off of my lap it's starting to get numb here" said Kami-yan as he was tied to a chair with both his arms and legs unable to move as Othinus was sitting on his lap with his cell phone in her hands.

"Why would I do that? As you can see I'm just sitting here while giving you a punishment, maybe I should rethink your punishment here" said Othinus as she looked at Touma/Kami-yan for a moment.

Kami-yan knew he was screwed he knew any excuse he try to give her would be meaningless he also knew that she take her sweet time as she gave out her punishment. So Kami-yan tried to think for a moment as he decided to wing it anything that happened now would be a result of his choices not Touma Kamijou's "Othinus-sama please forgive me I was going to ask you for a picture as well, but your god like beauty would've been hard to capture with just a simple photo, can you forgive this Kamijou and untie him" said Kami-yan as he and Othinus stared at each other for a moment.

But it was useless Othinus glare was just as cold as her voice and all hope was gone.

'If you thought I'd fall for some cheap words like that human, then you were wrong, but before I give you your punishment I think it's time I give Index her reward" said Othinus s she went through her pocket and brought what looked like a few bills"

"Wait is that?"

"Yup you've guessed it human"

"but how it should've been safely hidden"

"Do you know who I am? I am a god nothing is hidden safely from me"

"Please anything but that, if I lose that then I'll be in a very bad situation"

"you'll make it some how you always do"

"Please not the life saving Othinus-sama! Anything but that!" said Kami-yan as he tried to get free.

As you may have guessed it Othinus had Touma/Kami-yan life savings in her hands sure it very little but it was still something Othinus looked just as cold as before as she started to count the money in front of him as she then took a few bills from her hands.

"Here Index here's your reward, that crepe shop should still be open, go get a few for yourself oh and take your time" said Othinus as she gave Index the money.

"Thanks Othinus! And sorry Touma but she offered me crepe's" happily said Index as she took the money and was out the dorm room in a flash.

As Kami-yan and Othinus saw Index leave the dorm room kami-yan still struggled to get himself out.

"How did you get to my savings anyway?"

"you had cash on you for the store, but you didn't have your card, so I took it while you were asleep today and went to the machine.

"How you know my pin?"

"you talk in your sleep human"

"Dammit such Misfortune" Kami-yan sighed as he felt like he couldn't get out no matter how hard he tried.

As for Othinus she had a different idea in mind, although the first part of her plan was for more of her amusement the second part of her plan was more on her feelings for the human.

"You call having a god sitting on your lap misfortune? Should I change it a bit? Said Othinus her voice changed from being cold to a mature voice. as she got up for a moment as she then did something daring as she put her arms around his neck as she then sat in front of him as their bodies touched. But just as Othinus had said the word Misfortune Kami-yan and Touma were switched, it seemed Othinus was too distracted to notice the different reaction that she was now given but only if for a moment. Both Kami-yan and Touma weren't as confused by this since the condition to switch between the two was that a person had to say the word Misfortune, the issue was that they couldn't tell anyone about it since Touma and kami-yan didn't want to trouble anyone and they didn't want Patricia to feel any more guilt about it.

 **"Oh thank god! I thought I was a goner, you know how to handle her better than I do, and from the looks of it she's ready to pull the same thing Leivinia did.**

 _"Crap"_ he thought as he wondered why he was having a sense of Déjà vu but that was until he looked up and could actually see what looked like a blush on her face he remembered that Leivinia had blushed the same way.

"Othin-chan, would you mind explaining" said Touma as he looked at the magic god in front of him.

"you're my property human you know that?" she said as she looked at him.

"you've said that a few times" he replied

"well do you know what that means human" she said as he felt like she was going to say something important.

"it means that I belong to you right?"

"Of course, but that's not it human"

"Than what does it mean?"

Othinus stared at him for a moment as it looked like she was getting her thoughts together despite her usual cold dementor towards people there were a few people that saw her caring side such as Touma and Index ever since the situation at Leivinia's mansion she had taken it upon herself to claim Touma Kamijou as hers and hers alone even despite her small size at the time she really wanted to show that her and Touma Kamijou had a bond that was even more special then the other females that he attracted, she had seen what Leivinia Birdway was willing to do to prove that she wanted Touma for herself just as Lessar and as well as the girls from the church they had all proved that they wanted the boy as well, but for her she wanted him for another reason. Not Just because he had saved her in World war III but he had taken it upon himself to understand her in a way that no one has even though she had lived for thousands and thousands of years Touma was able to show her a whole new meaning a simple boring yet happy life. Something she never thought was possible for herself

So when she had seen the photos on his phone Othinus had felt something that she never thought she feel as much as she did when she had seen them, this emotion had made her want to show just how much Touma Kamijou had meant to her even if it meant that she would feel embarrassed about it later she wanted it to be know not just towards herself but to him as well.

And that emotion was jealously

Although she was a powerful, merciless and god who once had the power to destroy the world which she did, and although she had won her battle against Touma Kamijou he had managed to defeat her in a different way victory through defeat she had gotten her wish of what she craved for most she decided to bring back Touma Kamijou and the world back but at the cost of 99% of her power, she didn't regret her action but in actuality she was happy, happy to have gotten the chance to hear the words that change her for the better.

"I will fight the world for you"

Those were the most powerful words she never forget, and the one who had told her them for her they weren't just simple words they held the kind of emotion that she and Touma could understand but even as a god she was also a girl who in simple terms hated the fact that the human she cared for most was getting the attention of other girls who in her point of view weren't worth his glaze.

as for Touma he had never seen Othinus act like this before he knew how cold and caring Othinus could be since he was her under stander just as she was his knew the differences between her emotions and actions better then anyone, but this one threw him for a loop. He wasn't sure if Othinus was angry at him or if she just wanted to dish out a punishment to satisfy her sadistic needs. But it wasn't till he saw the blush on her face that Touma knew that this was different, he had seen this kind of reaction when they were at Leivinia's mansion when Othinus and Leivinia had fought and when her and Lessar had teamed up against Leivinia he had began to see a side of Othinus that he thought that she wasn't aware of.

And that was she was enjoying the life that was given to her, Touma couldn't help but smile despite his situation.

"What it means hu- no, what it means Touma" said Othinus as she used his name as Touma looked up as he could feel her tighten her grip on his neck and as their bodies mushed together.

"Just as you belong to me, I belong to you, so feel free to ask me for anything" said Othinus as their lips got closer and closer to the other.

"FIRST YOU ALL BEG ME TO COME AND GET THE DAMN BOY! ONLY FOR YOU TO SNEAK IN THE DAMN PLANE!? AND WHY ARE YOU ALL WEARING THOSE OUTFITS! I SWEAR THAT BOY BETTER BE HERE SO HELP ME LORD"

"We just wanted to see him was all"

"i saw them heading towards the plane and tried to stop them"

"Someone stole my weapon and put it on the plane I didn't have a choice"

"THAT DOES NOT EXPLAIN THE OUTFI-

As Touma's door swing open only for a pissed off Styil to walk in along with Kanzaki, Itsuwa, and Agnese. Only to see Touma tied to a chair with a reindeer outfit, but also having Magic god Othinus on top of him in a very stimulating position.

"What the hell is this!? Where's index! Your going to burn Kamijou!"

"Kamijou-san I didn't know you were like that"

"The others aren't going to like this"

"Touma we wont judge you"

Both Touma and Othinus looked at them for a moment then looked at each other.

They both sighed "Such misfortune"

* * *

 **And there we have it the Christmas chapter I apologize that it's a few hours late it was originally supposed to be posted on Christmas but because some of the ideas I had didn't make it to the final cut a few hours were wasted but at least it's up so I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

 **now for this Christmas chapter I wanted to express the importance of Touma to both Mikoto and Othinus, although in the main part he's dealing with Leivinia, Patricia and Othinus along with Index, I wanted to write a bit more with Mikoto since she's a bit easier to write about. As for Othinus honestly she's my OTP with Touma plus I wanted to give you the readers a bit of insight of her personality she may seem cold to others but when it comes to Touma she'll show more of her caring side, also I've been wanting to write a Othinus chapter for a long time so I took the chance.**

 **Now as you saw kami-yan dealt with Mikoto I thought that it would be awesome for her to deal with kami-yan for the most part plus as you could see Kami-yan can a gentleman so he's not just the player type of Touma's personality but also can be nice.**

 **Also I kind of thought "if Kami-yan had to deal with Othinus, something tells me despite his cool demeanor with other girls, Othinus wouldn't fall for whatever he say's" so as you can see I decided to make a switch factor.**

 **Now for Othinus and Mikoto I felt like using these two for the Christmas chapter was a must they are a bit of the same personality wise but as you can see I wanted to add a bit more of character development for Othinus since she's got an arc coming up so you reader's got a chance to see how she act once she became full sized she'll be more of the aggressive type, as for Mikoto since I've barely used her since the first chapter I thought. "how about we have something nice happened between the two?" plus I figured I give Mikoto a bit more of a shot.**

 **As for Kami-yan and Touma, I'll be honest at first I didn't know who I wanted to start it off with since kami-yan is more of a player and Touma Is more the type to get himself in situations I figured I'd start it off with kami-yan plus you get a bit of comedy between Kami-yan and Touma**

* * *

Leivinia: about damn time it's almost been a year the readers were getting restless

Touma: you cant blame him, his brother and sister in law had a kid so he got a nephew now, but I agree they were restless

Patricia: especially that Darkbetrayer guy he almost lost faith in the author

Leivinia: that's no excuse the readers wanted to see more of me!

Me: errr….actually from the looks of it they wanted to see more of Patricia and Touma

Leivinia/Patricia/Touma: what!?

Me: they been curious to see how Touma reacts to only not just getting both Birdway sister's but to see what Patricia does next

Touma: ….

* * *

 **Review and give some opinions or some ideas! I normally respond within a day or two so get ready for the next installment of the Brocon ticket!**


End file.
